Sous les étoiles
by fusion fraternelle
Summary: Trois clans se vouent une haine féroce,une bataille acharnée,des héros indomptés,un amour impossible...car lui chef des vampires ne peut aimé une sorcière,surtout qu'elle ne lui facilite pas la tache LEJP
1. NEVER

NEVER

La nuit est l'une des créatures les plus insondables et les plus mystérieuses jamais perçus par l'être humain ,elle est la maîtresse de créatures aussi mystérieuse et insondable qu'elle, et c'est ainsi que commence notre histoire dans le noir ……..

Cette nuit recouvrait en cet instant même un village connut sous le nom de prêt au lard : le village maudit ; il y avait des créatures étranges, mais surtout c'était le domaine des vampires, créatures de la nuit vivant du sang des autres et chasseurs confirmés

C'est ainsi que nous faisons la connaissance de James Potter dans l'un des pubs du village :

un autre…………….

Tu en as eu assez

Il prit alors le barman par le col et dit

j'ai dit un autre

Ce pub était plein de créatures étranges : des vampires ; James était l'un des leurs, un suceur de sang, un vampire, un maudit au sang pur, il n'avait jamais vu le soleil, jamais il n'avait senti ses rayons le traverser lui lécher le corps et jamais il ne le verrai c'était comme ça il s'en était accommoder

tu n'es pas allé à la chasse avec tes autres amis ? lui demanda la barman, il avait l'aire de bien le connaître

non je les rejoindrai plus tard

Il portait des habits noirs, complètement noir, il avait des cheveux noirs en batails qu'il n'arrivait jamais à coiffer, des yeux chocolat, une carrure impressionnante qui l'aidait à avoir toutes les femmes qu'il voulait dans son lit, oh non aucune femme ne lui avait jamais refusé le droit de partager sa couche. Il sortit du pub et se dirigea vers un attroupement qui s'étai formé devant la maison de son meilleur ami

que se passe t'il ici ? demanda James à un des vampires présents

on a réussi à attraper une sorcière

incroyable !qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ici

on en sait rien

et qui a réussi cet exploit ?

Sirius black

Son meilleur ami, Sirius black avait réussi à attraper la race éteinte, une sorcière, aussi rare que les topazes, ils avaient disait on des pouvoirs extraordinaires ; il se fraya un chemin parmi la foule et pénétra dans la maison, il y vit alors sirius sur une chaise pas mal amoché en grande discussion avec leur maître à tous voldemort :

ah Potter ! nous vous attendions renchérit voldemort

que c'est il passée ? demanda James à sirius

j'ai réussi à attraper une sorcière elle rodait près des cages, dit il non sans une anse de fierté dans la voix, elle m'a jeté des sorts heureusement que les gars était avec moi on s'y ait mis à cinq pour l'attraper, mais elle ne veut rien dire elle est attaché en haut

nous avons besoin de vous Potter dit voldemort

James était l'héritier légitime du trône ; à la mort de son père étant trop jeune voldemort avait pris sa place en attendant sa majorité

bien allons –y

James avait le pouvoir de pénétrer l'esprit des mortelles et leur soutirer des informations très utiles. Pour quoi ? Eh bien c'est simple : le monde magique comportait trois clans essentiel : les vampires, les loups-garous et les sorciers- qui soit dit en passant étaient en voie de disparition- ses trois clans se vouaient une haine féroce et se faisait la guerre depuis bientôt 3 siècles

Ils pénétrèrent dans une chambre éclairée par la lune et c'est ainsi qu'il la vit , elle aux cheveux couleurs de sang , couleurs du soleil qu'il n'avait jamais vu , elle avait les yeux les plus beaux et les plus verts qu'il n'ait jamais vu c'était la femme la plus belle et la plus diablement sexy qu'il n'ait jamais aperçu , elle était attaché sur une chaise et n'avait pas l'air amoché, contrairement à son ami sirius et elle le regardait avec dédain mépris et dégoût, il s'attarda un instant sur ses formes qu'il arrivait à distinguer en dépis de sa robe de sorcier

je vous dérange peut être lui dit elle, elle avait remarqué qu'il la reluquait, elle avait une voix ferme forte et empreinte de caractère

Une claque résonna dans le froid hivernal qui enveloppait la pièce

ne t'avise plus jamais de lui parler de cette façon sorcière, lui cria voldemort

ou alors quoi ?

ou alors tu le regretteras !

hum j'aimerai bien voir ça, lui dit elle avec mépris

Voldemort s'apprêtait à lui assigner une nouvelle claque bien sentie quand Sirius posa sa main sur ses épaules

je crois qu'on va vous laisser à toi de joué , JAMES……………..JAMES …………

Trop occupé à relluquer cette rousse il n'entendit pas sirius l'appeler :

-laissez tomber renchérit la sorcière votre copain est occupé c'est un vieille obsédé il est en manque ……….

Elle ne put finir ce qu'elle avait commençait James c'était approché d'elle et l'avait giflait tellement fort qu'elle avait failli être renverser de sa chaise, elle sentais encore ses doigts froids sur sa joue tuméfiée, brûlante de douleur. A son plus grand soulagement ou effroi Sirius et voldemort sortirent et les laissèrent seul

comment t'appelle tu…… ?

Elle ne répondit pas, elle n'avait même pas bronché quand il l'avait giflé

tu ne veux pas répondre tampis pour toi nous allons utilisé la manière forte…

Il commença à pénétrer son esprit calmement et lentement usant des talent propre au Potter, mais à son plus grand étonnement il se heurta à un mure de brique, il ne pouvait passer

je vois que tu as appris l'occlumancie… mais ça ne te protégera pas longtemps

c'est ce que vous croyez !

qu'est ce qu'une jolie file comme toi fait dans cette région appartenant aux vampires ?

Elle ne répondit pas se contentant de le regarder avec haine et dégoût

sais tu au moins à qui tu parle ?

bien sure que je sais, lui cria t'elle vous etes James Potter un sang pur, un monstre assoiffé de sang

bien tu as appris tes leçon, lui dit-il en s'agenouillant près d'elle

que faites vous

je vous fais taire ma chère

Et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il avait déjà déposé ses lèvres sur les sienne, le choc la paralysa alors qu'il l'embrassait, un baiser passionnelle trahissant tout le désir qu'il avait pour elle, chaque parcelle de son corps brûlait, grondait d'une soif de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus difficile à contrôlait, cette soif le poussait jusqu'au confins de l'insupportable, cette soif …d'ELLE ! Il pressa ses lèvres ardentes sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, d'une manière profondément passionné, les lèvres de Lily brûlait fiévreusement contre les sienne, soudain la douleur prit place au désir elle l'avait mordu, de sa lèvre inférieur un mince filet de sang s'échappait colorant sa bouche brûlé par le désir.

Il poussa un cri, où se mêlait frustration et colère

espèce de petite ………….

Ah ah ah surveillez votre langage

Sais tu que je peux te tuer pour ce que tu as oser faire ?

Mais faite le donc !

Je te rappelle que je suis un vampire programmé pour tuer !

Un voile de tristesse traversa ses beaux yeux émeraude mais elle se ressaisit, un simple moment d'inadvertance et s'en serait fait d'elle, elle répondit d'un ton las :

je n'ai plus rien à perdre

Fou de colère, James s'empêcha de justesse de lui assigner une nouvelle claque monumentale et sortit furibond de la salle, il retrouva voldemort et sirius l'attendant

alors ? Demanda Sirius

rien, elle ne veut rien dire…

elle est avec dumbledaure, renchérit voldemort, il faut la tuer, c'est une espionne

je ne pense pas ! et nous ne la tuerons pas

et pourquoi donc ?

J'ai envi de m'amuser… elle est à moi lui répondit fermement James

Alors la tu rêve James, je l'ai attrapé et j'ai faim

James regarda alors sirius avec ces yeux perçant comme pour lui dire « même pas en rêve Sirius »

bon d'accord, elle est à toi

je crois que je vais bien m'amuser ……………………je vais la mater foi de Potter

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre Lily (car comme vous le savez c'est son nom) essayait de trouver un moyen de s'échapper, la voila dans de beau drap (non, c'est une métaphore) on lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le sauver, mais elle devait essayer elle avait toujours était ainsi, elle le restera encore longtemps, fière, indompté, et la voilà dans un village de vampires avec un obsédé liseur de pensées, comment allait elle s'en tirer ? Pour ça elle avait besoin de sa baguette, mais on la lui avait prise .Allons donc c'était un sorcière une vrai, dumbledaure lui avait appris à s'en tirer sans baguette magique et comme toujours elle allait réussir……………….

Elle n'avait pu se contrôler quand elle avait appris que son meilleur ami ,Alex,avait été kidnappé par des vampires pour servir de monnaie d'échange ou de déjeuner,on l'avait pourtant prévenu mais dès qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle elle avait transplanter devant tout ses amis et c'était retrouvé dans la foret interdite là elle savait ou se trouvait les cages pour être déjà venu mais comme espionne elle avait découvert alors avec effroi qu'elle avait transplanter devant une dizaine de vampire elle avait essayé de se battre mais ils étaient trop nombreux elle avait juste eu le temps de voire son ami l'appeler par son nom avant de sombrer dans le noir totale , en se réveillant elle avait eu la surprise de découvrir un canon en train de la reluquer elle l'avait déjà vu quand elle était venu entant qu'espionne elle l'avait trouvé vraiment séduisant et comment dire …..Différent mais là il lui avait prouvé que ce n'était qu'un gros obsédé machiavélique et maléfique, un vampire quoi.

« Bon, je pourrai M'échapper facilement, seulement je suis là pour Alex, alors il faut le sauver avant que quelqu'un ne lui fasse de mal »

Il n'avait pas autant de pouvoir qu'elle il était sans défense contre ses monstres elle devait l'aider, le sauver après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.

Soudain il fit son apparition, elle savait qu'il s'appelait James, et à son grand désarroi, il était seul :

vous venez encore me sautez dessus? la dernière fois ne vous a pas suffi

Il la regarda avec un air indéchiffrable et répondit

vous etes trop prétentieuse si vous voulez savoir je préfère la compagnie des miennes plutôt que celle de sorcières trop …comment dire vivante à mon goût

grand bien vous fasse …

ne soyez pas stupide, je suis le seule qui puisse vous sauvez tout le monde ici veut votre mort

mais je peux me sauver toute seule, je pense être assez grande pour savoir se que je fais

vous croyez …………

Ne le laissant pas terminer sa phrase, elle disparut comme par magie en un pouf, laissant derrière elle une chaise vide et des cordes pendant lamentablement sur le rebord de cette dernière

elle est doué ……dit t'il en souriant ………….mais elle ne peut dépasser les frontières de cette maison

Et à son grand effroi et sa totale incompréhension, au lieu de se retrouver dans la forêt, elle était maintenant dans le rez de chausser, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, le couloir était lugubre, déserté complètement vide, des pas résonnèrent dans l'obscurité de la pièce

vous avez réussi à descendre les escaliers seule, bravo ! comme vous avez remarqué nous sommes seule, Sirius a eu la gentillesse de me prêter sa maison pour une nuit

alors la ! vous pouvez toujours courir, lui répondit elle outré

Il était vraiment très séduisant mais elle le savait il ne voulait qu'endormir sa méfiance pour pouvoir la mordre et la tuer elle devait se battre elle pensa très vite et eu une idée magistrale

bien maintenant que nous savons ou vous allez passer la nuit, puis je connaître votre nom

mais bien sur appeler moi Lily !

oh ! quel non charmant

Il s'était approché d'elle à mesure qu'il parlait et plus que quelques centimètres le séparaient d'elle, elle allait mettre son plan à exécution

vous savez lui, dit elle en approchant ses lèvres des siennes, vous êtes diablement séduisant

oh voilà ! nous y sommes, je vous préfère ainsi

Plus que quelques millimètres séparaient leur deux bouches, ils étaient tellement proche qu'il sentait la chaleur de son corps enveloppait le siens

j'espère que vous allez aimer …

j'en suis sure

Elle lui assena alors à l'aide de son genou un coup magistral dans son entre jambe, et souriant de toutes ses dents lui dit :

bon ben on dirait que vous n'aimez pas, je vous laisse alors…

Le laissant se tordre de douleur, elle ouvrit la grande porte et s'élança dans l'obscurité pénétrante de la nuit, les rues étaient vides, sans attendre son du elle courut aussi vite que se jambes lui permettait, oubliant la fatigue, la douleur. L'espoir, la résolution la porter vers la forêt vers les cages vers Alex son amie son amour ……….

Comment cette sale pétasse avait osé le frappé lui un Potter, un vampire de surcroît, aucune femme ne lui avait résistait pas même une humaine, il n'allait pas commencé aujourd'hui, il avait mal, elle allait le payer, il savait ou elle irait il lui suffisait de transplanter et il l'attendrait tapis dans le noir…

tu seras à moi de gré ou de force

En arrivant sur place près des cages (là ou ils stockent leur nourriture) il fut surpris de ne pas la trouver là, mais après quelques minutes d'attente elle arriva, elle était très fatigué ça se voyait, ses habits étaient déchiré en quelque endroits et il avait plus qu'envie de la prendre là, dans cette foret. Mais, quelque chose en lui voulait savoir ce qui l'avait amené à prêt au lard, elle s'approcha d'une des cages et il entendit

Alex …appela t'elle mon amour c'est moi

Lily c'est bien toi ? tu es toujours en vie, oh j'ai eu tellement peur, je croyais qu'ils t'avaient tué

Non, non je suis tombé sur un vampire très stupide j'ai réussi à m'échapper

Non mais pour qui se prenait cette pétasse

Pousse toi !j'ouvre la cage

La serrure explosa provocant un bruit assourdissant qui se répercuta dans les profondeur de la forêt faisant échos au plaintes qui s'en échappaient, quand Alex put enfin sortir, James put découvrir un homme du même age que Lily avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus, leur lèvres se scellèrent tendrement et James sentit une pointe de jalousie lui serré le cœur, bon il était temps de mettre fin à cette frénésie, il apparut devant eux d'un aire blasé et dit

tiens tiens mais qu'avons-nous là je vous Connaît vous ?vous avez presque failli me circonsiser tout à l'heure

Alex la place derrière lui et cria :

- arrière vampire !

- oh que j'ai peur !

James s'approchait de plus en plus d'Alex, il lui empoigna le bras le tordit durement faisant craqué les os du jeune homme, pour évitait de se faire mal Alex se retourna, c'était exactement se que James espérait profitant de sa supériorité, il mis sa main autour de son coup et dit

alors c'est pour ça, Lily que tu m'as ma laissé tombé…

laissez le !

non j'ai faim, et je n'ai rien mangé aujourd'hui

Et conte toute attente, le visage déconfit, le regards éteins, elle se mit à genoux devant lui, leva vers lui une regards implorant elle lui dit

je vous en prie il est tout ce qui me reste laissez le et prenez moi à la pace

oh je ne sais pas, dit il en faisant exprès de penser il ne savait pas combien cela coûter à Lily de se mettre à genoux devant un homme un vampire qui plus est

s'il vous plait ! le supplia t-elle

d'accord dit-il en lâchant Alex, toi va t'en et ne reviens plus

Alex regarda Lily tristement lui promettant silencieusement qu'il allait revenir la chercher, puis il se mit à courir vers la foret laissant Lily seule avec le vampire

qui me dit que vous n'allez pas essayer de vous enfuir ?

je pourrai mais, j'ai donné ma parole e et je ne reviens jamais déçus

Il l'admirer pour son courage pour sa volonté

où nous en étions nous arrêté ?

j'ai dis que j'allai rester pas que j'allai être votre putain

oh mais tout est relatif ma chère tout est relatif

Et il fut parcouru d'un rire qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Jamais elle ne serait à lui, elle se le promit avant de pénétrer dans sa prison …………………….jamais .

On espère que ça vous a plus, si vous avez un commentaire reviwevez, on promet qu'on y répondra pour le prochain épisode


	2. I CAN'T

**I CAN'T**

Pour la punir d'avoir tenter de s'échapper, James l'avait enfermé dans une sorte de cave d'où elle ne pouvait apercevoir la lumière du jour, 3 fois par jour il lui faisait passer de la nourriture par une trappe si on peut appeler sa de la nourriture, mais le moment quelle détester envers et contre tous était le moment ou ce bellâtre de Potter venait lui rendre visite avec son aire suffisant, quoique cela égaillait quelque peu ses journée tinté d'ennuis, elle passait le reste de son temps à dormir ou encore à penser à Alex il lui manquait terriblement c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas été très courageux mais il était sûrement aller voir dumbledaure pour la sauver elle ne pouvait rien tenter elle l'avait promis même si chez les vampires une promesse ne valait pas grand-chose mais pour elle c'était une question de principe . Elle entendit le martèlement familier de la trappe s'ouvrant pour passer la nourriture infecte qu'elle s'obligeait à manger pour ne pas mourir de faim.

Mais cette fois contrairement aux précédente la porte s'ouvrit laissant apercevoir James dans toute sa splendeur et sa magnificence repus propre et beau elle eu un élan meurtrier pour cet homme qui la laissait mariner dans sa crasse :

espèce de sale …

ah ah ah surveillez votre langage

Elle se leva lui arrivant au niveau des épaules il portait une cape noir alors qu'elle portait les mêmes habits depuis bientôt 4 jours (ça ne devait pas sentir la rose)

j'espère vous avoir opté l'envie de fuir

vous ne m'avez pas donné envie de rester par contre, eh puis j'aurai pu m'enfuir, si je l'avais voulu, mais moi je suis digne de confiance

si vous le dites

Il s'était approché lentement d'elle, elle sentit son souffle froid sans vie sur sa nuque

vous respirez la vie… vous etes tellement jeune

Elle s'éloigna de lui et dit

qu'attendez vous pour me tuez

oh mais je n'ai jamais di que j'allai vous tuez… vous me paressez, comment dire … distrayante

Il avait une voie dure et propre à lui elle avait envie de le tuer de ses propres mains elle lui répondit outré

distrayante ? mais pour qui vous prenez vous

le chef incontesté des vampire mais vous savez tout de moi et moi rien de vous à part que vous vous appelez Lily et …..ah oui Alex

je vous interdis de prononcer son nom il a une grandeur que vous ne possédez pas

un cracmol courageux ? (sarcasme référant à l'épisode précédant)

comment savez vous ?

nous les vampires sommes dotés de pouvoir que vous ne soupçonner même pas

En disant ses mots ils s'étaient encore une fois aventurer à s'approcher d'elle mais il fut stopper par une sorte de barrière invisible

comme vous voyez, lui dit elle, vous ne pouvez m'approcher que si je le désire

et ne le désirez vous pas ?

non. sa réponse était nette et précise

bien alors discutons…

Elle sentit alors quelques picotement dans sa tête le salop il avait profiter de son inadvertance pour pénétrer son esprit elle se ressaisit bien vite et stoppa tout contact mais trop tard il avait vu quelques flashs de sa vie

ah je vois, il avait un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres

comment oser vous !elle s'était approchée de lui et s'apprêtait à le gifler, quand il attrapa ses mains les emprisonnant fermement entre les siennes et dit :

Lily Evans, tel est votre nom je suis ravi de vous connaître

Il se pencha vers elle, ses mais étaient emprisonnées derrières son dos, elle n'avait aucun échappatoire,fermant la distance qui les séparaient, il captura ses lèvres avec fougue, joignant ses lèvres aux siennes en un ardent baiser,ravivant une foi encore se désire torturant qui sommeillait en lui, il savoura sa bouche comme on savoure un fruit juteux parfumé, provocante et hardis, sa langue en explora le moindre recoin, elle fouillait câlinait cajolait la berçait de caresses langoureuses puis se faisait soudain plus avide la pénétrait profondément exigeant d'elle un totale abondant elle se ressaisit à temps et le gratifias d'un coup dans le tibia il recula avec un grognement et dit :

vous savez vous servir de votre langue

Elle répondit du tac au tac

je sais aussi me servir de mes jambes et de mes poings, alors ne me touchez plus

vous n'avez pas activé votre barrière

Il l'avait piégé il s'avait qu'elle le désirait mais c'était la première et dernière fois qu'il l'approchait

bien étant donné que vous n'avez pas encore appris les bonnes manières je vous laisse encore 2 jours j'espère que ça sera suffisant

mais je vous en prie vous avez d'autre vie à détruire je ne voudrai pas vous retarder

oh ne vous en fait pas je me contenterai de vous

Et il sortit la laissant seule dans le noir il voulait jouer il serait servit …..

Comment cette sorcière osait lui résistait ? Pas pour longtemps il passa ses mains sur ses lèvres fiévreuses brûlantes de désir, les lèvres de Lily était tellement douce… même sale elle était d'une beauté insoutenable, provocant en lui un désir qu'il ne pouvait plus maîtriser. Il devait aller se vider quelque part, de nombreuse femme aurait été ravi de l'avoir dans son lit et cette Lily…

ça lui cerait le cœur de la laisser la dans le noir elle qui respirait la vie, mais il y avait été obligé, sinon voldemort aurait organisé sa mort, il sortit en trombe de sa maison ,qui était soit dit en passant un vrai manoir, il sortit dans la rue et décida d'aller voir Tess, fille de voldemort et sa fiancée en fait il avait d'une certaine façon était obligé de la demander en mariage il ne l'aimait pas mais il serait bientôt apte à être roi et il lui fallait sa reine, une stupide image lui traversa l'esprit,lui et sa Lily sur le trône, il chassa cette image de sa tête et se concentra sur ce qu'il avait pu percevoir dans l'esprit de sa Lily , il l'avait vu ,elle plus jeune assise sur un banc sous le pluie et quelqu'un l'appela « Evans ………Evans …………Lily » il n'avait pu voir celui qui l'appelait mais il vit les larmes de sa Lily pourquoi pleurait elle . Cette fille était tellement mystérieuse, mais il allait découvrir tous ses secrets, son tibia lui faisait mal. Ce qui était sure c'est qu'elle savait se battre, il pénétra dans une vieille battisse et frappa à la porte.

qui est là entendit il

c'est moi Tess : James

La porte s'ouvrit à la volé et une jeune fille du même age que James, au yeux bleus et aux cheveu blonds, apparut elle s'élança sur lui le serra fort et se mit à l'embrasser…

oh tu m'as manque mon chéri

ça va ça va lâche moi dit il agacé

Il pénétra dans la maison et sans un mots de plus, s'élança sur Tess et se mit à l'embrasser, il lui enleva ses vêtement et sans pouvoir se contrôler il se mit à imaginer qu'elle était sa Lily, il lui fit l'amour comme un animal, d'une ardeur presque bestial, sur le plancher elle criât son nom il atteint enfin l'orgasme et dans un dernier mouvement cria

oh oui Lily

Tess fit une moue de dégoût et se mit à se rhabiller

qui est cette Lily ? c'est cette sorcière qui est emprisonné chez toi, c'est ça ?

ne te fais pas de fausses idée Tess, elle n'est rien pour moi

alors pourquoi tu cries son nom

elle m'existe c'est tout

Elle le regarda avec un air indéchiffrable sourit puis dit

les préparatifs du mariage vont bon train nous recherchons une vierge pour le sacrifice on pourrait utilisé cette sorcière

non il n'en ait pas question, et puis elle ne le restera pas pour longtemps alors pas touche,elle est à moi, dit il en lui lançant un regard noir

ça va, ça va, pas la peine de t'énerver comme tu veux, mon père veut te voir demain pour te parler du mariage

bon j'irai le voir, la je dois y aller

mais tu viens juste d'arriver, dit elle en s'approchant de lui avec une sourire aguicheur sur les lèvres

non je dois renter, elle pourrait bien s'échapper

Il remit ses vêtement et sortit, il savait qu'elle n'allait pas s'échapper, il s'avait qu'elle tiendrait parole comment le savait –il ?il n'en savait rien mais il voulait la voir la mettre en colère pour voir ses yeux brillait, elle lui manquait, il voulait l'écouter lui parler il pénétra dans sa maison et sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle n'avait quand même pas osé………

Après avoir réussi à attraper la sorcière il s'était rendu chez lui et ses blessures commençait à disparaître, il n'avait jamais vu James si intéressé par une femme, c'est vrai qu'elle était très jolie, si James n'avait pas jeté son dévolu sur elle, la sorcière serait sûrement en train de réchauffer sa couche si vide, elle lui manquait terriblement tous en lui la réclamait mais elle n'était pas pour lui elle n'était pas à lui elle était à un autre… Malfoy .Après quelques jours dans le noir il décida d'aller voir où en était James avec sa prisonnière. Grâce à un procédé très intelligent il ne faisait jamais jour à prêt au lard la noirceur enveloppait sans cesse le jolie village, il accéléra le pas et arriva au manoir de son ami et frappa à la porte la porte était ouverte il entra alors et il fut totalement surpris par ce qu'il vit,le manoir de James était méconnaissable ; les murs étant peint de toutes le couleurs jaunes,rouge ,rose ,jaune,bleu, vert des couleurs que ses yeux ne pouvait supporter il cligna des yeux et entendit

« Bienvenue dans la maison du plus grand obsédé que la terre n'est jamais porté « il fut pris alors d'un véritable fou rire et il vit James arrivait vers lui

je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là dedans ?

tu doit reconnaître que c'est très ingénieux lui répondit Sirius ,qui devait se faire batail pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la mine déconfite de son ami , c'est elle qui a fait ça ? questionna t'il

qui d'autre veux tu que se soit ?

et tu l'as puni ?

Peux pas, la porte refuse de s'ouvrir, elle ne veut pas me laisser entré, j'ai tout essayé rien à faire il y a de la musique qui sort du cachot viens voir…

Ils descendirent dans la cave ou les mures était toujours aussi coloré, ils arrivèrent devant une porte peinte en rose où était accroché un panneau ou on pouvait lire « interdit pour tout les hommes en manque tel que James Potter »

Une musique très rock s'échappait du cachot.

James commença à donner des coups violents sur la porte qui refusait de le laisser entré.

Lily ouvre tout de suite ou je défonce la porte ! tonna t- il

La musique s'arrêta et Sirius put entendre

j'aimerai bien voir ça elle est celai par un sort gros bêta, tu ne peux pas l'ouvrir

ouvre ou je préviens les autres

Il y eut un moment de silence puis la porte coulissa légèrement laissant entrevoir une jeune rousse portant une débardeur noir aguicheur et une paire de jean il en eut le souffle coupé tellement elle était belle, la chambre aussi était méconnaissable il y avait des bougies partout les murs était peints en rose avec des motifs dessus un grand lit à baldaquin trônait au milieu de la pièce, James avait l'air d'aimer, il s'était arrêté mais il se reprit et s'approcha d'elle

Le son d'une claque phénoménal raisonna dans toute la pièce, elle tomba à terre sous la force de la gifle et resta là

comment as-tu osé faire ça à ma maison et d'abord comment as-tu réussi à faire tout ça ?

Elle se releva fière et lui répondit

- nous autres sorciers avons des pouvoirs que vous ne soupçonner même pas

Elle était tellement belle en ce moment tellement fière il sentit son désir pour elle poindre à sa vue, il avait été tellement en colère en voyant ce qu'elle avait fait à sa maison, il voulait la faire souffrir, la faire pleurer, il voulait l'aimer, lui faire l'amour, il lui lança un dernier regard se retourna pris Sirius par le bras et sortit de la chambre.

elle t'a mouché là !

que dis- tu ? elle est à ma merci

ouais mais quand même. Lui répondit Sirius pas très convaincu par les propos de son meilleur ami

bon ben écoute, j'ai eu une journée chargée tu devrai peut être y aller

ça va ça va je vous laisse seul comme deux amoureux

Et Sirius sortit laissant James avec des idées de meurtre et d'autre chose traversant son esprit il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le cachot de sa Lily tellement belle dans son dédain, son mépris de tous se qu'il pouvait représentait

Il y entra et trouva Lily allongée sur le lit, en train de regarder le plafond il referma silencieusement la porte

tu vas m'enlever ça tout de suite

Elle sursauta elle ne l'avait pas vu entrer elle se releva le regarda dans les yeux avec une lueur de mépris et lui répondit

tu peux toujours rêver

Il se tut et s'approcha d'elle, elle recula, il lui faisait peur mais elle ne le laisserait pas gagner, il s'approcha encore et rien ne vint arrêter sa course, mais ou était passé le champ ?

Remarquant son visage inquiet, il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

tu vois même moi j'ai mes truc

Il la poussa sur le lit, désespéré Lily secouait la tête frénétiquement incapable d'émettre un son, il saisit brutalement son menton et leva le mince visage pale vers lui pour l'embrasser, a ce moment là deux larmes s'échappèrent des paupières baissées de la jeune femme brûlants ses joues fièvereuse

À sa grande surprise, l'assaut brutal auquel elle s'attendait ne vint pas, une main douce essuya ses larmes et quand elle ouvrit des yeux brillants, il gémit doucement :

- par l'enfer ! Comme je me déteste en ce moment chuchota t'il je veux te blesser mais je ne parviens qu'à me faire plus de mal encore …………………………….

Et il quitta la chambre la laissant seule face à une réalité qu'elle ne comprenait pas


	3. FORGIVE ME

Forgive me (partie 1)

Dans la nuit noire on peut apercevoir un jeune homme il à environ 20 ans marchant dans la foret interdite, les ronces n'ont pas l'air de retarder sa course : il marche…..

C'est un loup – garou : remus lupin …..

Il arrive à une clairière ou l'on peut apercevoir une jeune rousse de dos elle dit :

« Tu es en retard »

« Je sais désoler ses satanés hippogriffes »

« Pas grave, c'est pour quand ? » Questionna la rousse dont on ne voyait pas le visage

« Pour bientôt » répondit lupin

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

à peine était t'il sortit de sa chambre qu'il regretta sa grandeur d'esprit , le voilà bien avancé son désir pour elle lui faisait presque mal il fallait qu'il se défoule , il mit son éternel manteau noir et quitta son manoir , vers la foret interdite il avait faim un casse croûte serait le bienvenue , il s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la nuit recherchant un humain pour étancher sa soif , il retrouva un campeur à la cinquantaine et enfonça ses canines blanches dans le coup du misérable , il but son sang se réjouissant du goût si subtile de ce dernier sur sa bouche mais même le sang ( qui d'habitude était très efficace ) n'arrivait à lui faire oublier SA Lily , elle l'omnibulait elle était devenu son obsession .

Sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à la chasser de son esprit il décida qu'il était temps de se rendre à son rendez vous tant attendu (c'est du sarcasme) avec son futur beau – papa (voldemort), bizarrement après tous ce qui s'étaient passé il n'avait plus très envie d'épouser Tess, non en fait il ne le fera pas il était un vampire il pourrait très bien se rétracter il n'avait aucune parole …

En y pensant il s'était approché de la maison de Tess et y pénétra sans même frapper à la porte, il y trouva voldemort accoudé sur la cheminée en grande réflexion, en l'apercevant Tess se jeta sur lui il la repoussa tout sauf gentiment se tourna vers voldemort (qui avait remarquait son geste envers sa fille) et commença :

« Voldemort, j'ai cru comprendre que vous vouliez me parler »

« Oui, nous avons un problème » répondit voldemort

« Nous ? »Questionna James

« Oui, nous James nous avons un problème avec…..comment dire votre …..Jouet »

Comment ce pauvre con osait traitait SA Lily comme ça

« Quel est le problème ? »

« Eh bien au début je vous ai permis de la garder car vous deviez vous amusez après … enfin vous savez, mais maintenant elle est un danger pour vous et pour notre communité les sorciers la recherchent partout elle est parait-il très importante pour eux, il vaut mieux pour tout le monde qu'on s'en débarrasse … »

« Je vous préviens, je ne permettrai à personne de la touchez »

« Et qui va nous en empêchez »

« Moi »

Il avait dit ça d'une manière si évidente, ils ne les laisseraient pas faire du mal à SA Lily

« Bien Potter laissons tomber ses enfantillages et parlons plutôt de choses sérieuses comme de votre mariage avec ma chère Tess »

Il le savait c'était du chantage, s'il n'épousait pas Tess, Lily, SA Lily serait tué il ne pouvait le permettre il regarda voldemort longuement avant dire

« Mais bien sure » finit il par dire

« Bien, il aura lieu en la prochaine pleine lune, cela ne vous dérange pas »

« Non en aucune façon….. »

« Bien je crois que tout est réglé alors j'aimerai parler avec ma fille un court instant si vous le permettez »

« Mais bien sur »

Et sans attendre il prit ces jambes à son cou et quitta cette maison ou il avait vendu son âme pour les beaux yeux de Lily …

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Comment avait –il pu la trahir de cette façon, elle son amour son unique amour lui qui n'avait jamais aimé qu'elle, il l'avait trahi et vendu au plus offrant à malfoy qui plus est, il s'était sans s'en rendre vraiment conte approché de la maison de Cassiopée oui c'est ainsi qu'elle s'appelait il l'avait de ses propres dent transformée en un vampire quand il s'était rendu conte qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans elle , il l'avait aimé tellement et ensemble ils avaient traversez les ages leur amour les aidant dans les pires situations mais quand sa famille avait ouie dire de sa relation avec un sang impure ils s'étaient empressés de lui faire savoir ce qu'ils en pensaient , et lui en vrai lâche les avait écouté et il l'avait abondonné elle ne lui avait rien dit ne lui avait pas crié dessus s'était contenté de le regarder avec un regard figé sans vie et elle était parti n'osant plus la regarder pendant qu'elle partait rejoindre son nouveau maître malfoy

Il s'approcha de la maison et ce décida enfin à frapper à la porte, un malfoy heureux (comment était-ce possible) vint ouvrir la porte, en voyant Sirius son sourire disparut et dit

« Ah, Sirius mon ami, que puis-je faire pour –toi ? »

Sirius lui répondit réalisant qu'il se moquait de lui :

« Fort heureusement rien du tout, mais voldemort veut te voir, il dit que c'est urgent »

Malefoy le regarda longuement pour essayer de déceler la trace d'un monsonge, mais Sirius était un excellent menteur, résigné Malefoy referment la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers la rue et disparut dans les profondeurs de la nuit

Un rictus se dessina sur le visage de Sirius, il frappa à la porte nerveux à l'idée de revoir cassiopé

La porte soudain s'ouvrit et elle apparut, le regarde violet de la jeune femme se posa sur lui il n'avait aucun besoin de s'approcher d'elle pour deviner le mépris qu'elle ressentait pour lui, ses cheveux retombaient en boucles souples sur ses épaules sa peau avait une couleur dorée, un teint de pêche …

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » questionna t'elle

Sirius eu le cœur brisé en entendant la vois si froide si lointaine de cassiopé qu'il trouvait si jolie

« J'aimerai qu'on parle ….. » réussi t'il à articuler

« Parler de quoi ? De la façon dont tu m'as laissé tomber, vendu comme un objet oh je vois tu es peut-être là pour que je te pardonne tout ce que tu m'as fait eh bien va tu es tout pardonné mais ne revient pas » elle avait dit ça d'un seul trait sans même reprendre son souffle comme si elle lui avait dit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis si longtemps, elle s'apretait à refermait le porte violemment quand il se ressaisit mettant son pied entre la porte il la poussa violemment et se retrouva dans la maison

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?tu m'as assez fait de mal comme ça »

Il s'approchait d'elle, soudain il captura ses lèvres avec fougue le désir grondait en lui, plus fort que tout .Alors que leur baiser se poursuivait et que leurs langues s'affrontaient en un délicieux et torturant combat il fit glisser son chemisier sur sa peau il sentit qu'elle brûlait sous ses caresses

Il perdit tout control et cela n'avait plus d'importance il voulait cette femme, il la voulait de toutes ses forces …

Soudain il la cloua sur le sol il la déshabilla entièrement d'un geste impatient et fébrile. S'arquant vers lui, il fit courir ses mains le long de son dos, jusqu'à la courbe de ses fesses dures elle repoussa son pantalon pour le presser contre elle. Il ne songeait plus qu'au moment où il écarterait ses jambes pour la pénétrer pour ne faire plus qu'un avec elle, soudain il sentit qu'elle le repoussait doucement au début puis plus violemment

« Qu'est ce qui te prends ? »Questionna t'il

Elle s'était levée et elle était en train de remettre ses habits

« ca ne marche pas comme ca Sirius, après m'avoir laisé tombé tu accours et je suis sensé faire quoi retomber dans tes bras »

Deux larmes coulèrent lentement de ses beaux yeux mauves

« Non Sirius non » lui dit- elle presque en le suppliant

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras il restèrent ainsi un bon moment avant qu'il n'ose dire

« Cassiopé je sais que je t'ai blessé mais crois moi je t'aime toujours encore plus fort qu'avant, viens avec moi maintenant fuyons »

Elle s'éloigna de lui le regarda très longuement s'approcha de la porte l'ouvrit bien grand et lui dit

« Tu as fait ton choix en me vendant maintenant pars ! »

Il la regarda puis se décida à partir mais avant de partir il lui dit :

« Je reviendrai…….pour toi »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Alex ………James ……………James ……………Alex

Mon dieu mais à quoi pensait-elle c'était sûrement parce qu'elle était seule et qu'elle s'ennuyait à mourir ce salop de Potter, elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis le fameux soir et elle s'en moquait royalement. Vraiment ?lui cria une voie intérieur

« Bien sure »

Sans s'en rendre conte elle l'avait dit tout fort et c'est ce moment que choisi James pour entrer dans sa chambre.

« Je n'aurai peut-être pas du vous laissez seule trop longtemps »

Ca y est maintenant il la prenait pour une folle, elle décida que l'ignorer était la meilleure solution

« Que se passe t'il, vous aurai-je manquai ? »

Elle ne put se taire plus longtemps

« Pas le moins du monde »mentit-elle

Il la regardait bizarrement comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait, comme si il avait découvert quelque chose.

« Pourquoi ne fuyez –vous pas ? »Demanda t'il

Elle le regarda interloqué, il était vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui

« Parce que je vous l'ai promis »

« Ah et vous tenez toujours vos promesse ? »Questionna t'il

« Toujours ! » lui répondit-il

Il la regarda sceptique, il ne la croyait pas, elle fit apparaître un livre ou on pouvait lire sur la couverture « comment se débarrasser d'un vampire collant ? »

« Et vous trouvez ça drôle ? » questionna t'il

Elle adorait le faire enrager

« Mais de quoi parlez –vous »

Il se tut, il avait l'air de vouloir lui poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres soudain il eut l'air de se décider

« Etes –vous là pour m'espionner ? »

Il lui avait demander de but en blanc, mais comment osait- il, sa prétention n'avait donc pas de limite

« Oui c'est vrai je suis là pour vous espionnez » dit elle en d'approchant de lui « j'ai ainsi découvert que toutes les femmes d'Angleterre son passez dans votre lit c'est pour ça qu'elles sont toutes si frustrés »

« Non pas toutes….. »

« Je ne suis pas anglaise »

« Je parlais d'Alex »

Elle s'apretait à le gifler quand il tint sa main

« N'avons –nous pas de puis longtemps dépassé ce stade ma chère »

« Vous peut-être mais pas moi »dit-elle en le giflant avec l'autre main

Soudain elle entendit un cri perçant ……………………………

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Nous aimerions remercier tous ce qui nous ont revewer (on sait pas comment ça s'écrit) grand merci à Susy bones à qui nous souhaitons une bonne lecture à sade Sirius un big big big merci, à evane et à toit le monde bonne lecture …..

Si vous aimez ce chapitre ou si vous avez des commentaires il suffit de nous reviever et on rependra à toute vos question le prochain chapitre sera cooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool ! ;) Désolé le chapitre est un peu court mais le prochain on vous le promet le prochain sera super mais super long avec plein de détail croustillant ….


	4. IN YOUR ARMS

Voilà c'est la suite en fait pour les derniers chapters on a oublié de mentionner que tout appartient à J.K.rowling

Bon ben on pense que c'est tout , bonne lecture…………………………………

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Il se retourna vivement, qui avait pu pousser un cri aussi perçant ? Soudain Sirius apparut en nage à l'entrebâillement de la porte, essayant avec difficulté de reprendre son souffle

« James, attaque de loup-garou » cria Sirius

C'était à prévoir c'était la pleine lune :

« On a besoin de toi »réussi il a articuler

Il devait y aller il se retourna vers Lily qui avait l'air plus qu'intéresser par les propos de Sirius, la détermination se lisait sur son visage il avait compris qu'elle voulait se battre…

« Tu restes ici » lui ordonna t'il

Elle le regarda comme si il avait perdu la tête, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se batte, il ne pourrait se défendre s'il savait qu'elle était en danger. Elle répliqua :

« Non je veux me battre »

« J'ai dit tu restes ici »

Cette réplique qui lui permettait sans grande difficulté d'imposer son autorité, fonctionnait d'habitude avec tout le monde, mais elle n'eut pas l'air de marcher sur elle, elle le regarda en arquant un sourcil, pas très convaincu par le ton dictatorial qu'il avait pris…

« Je t'en prie Lily reste ici, je ne pourrai me battre si je sais que tu es en danger »

Elle le regarda, roula des yeux, puis à la plus grande joie de James elle s'assit sur le lit en boudant, il lui sourit et sortit avec Sirius en courant de son manoir se dirigeant vers l'endroit de l'attaque, c'est-à-dire la place publique, il fut surpris en arrivant de découvrir qu'ils n'étaient pas nombreux à peine une dizaine(je vous rappelle qu'un seule loup garou peu faire beaucoup de dégât), sans plus de réflexion il s'élança corps et âme dans le combat, après avoir terrasser quelque loup au passage, il se dirigea vers celui qui devait sûrement être leur chef., le dit chef se trouvait à quelque pas de James, il releva la tête et renifla l'aire des alentour puis se tourna vers James et poussa un grognement bestial, s'envola pour arriver juste devant le vampire et une bataille acharné entre le loup-garou et le vampire débuta, mais James arrivait sans trop de mal à éviter les coups du loup, ou plutôt les loups…tous les loup-garou subissaient plutôt que se battaient , quelque chose clochait il finit par mettre à terre son adversaire et remarqua que Sirius aussi en avait finit avec le sien ils se regardèrent aussi interloqués les uns que les autres , Sirius s'approcha de lui :

« Quelque chose ne vas pas » lui dit Sirius

« Tu as raison »

« Je ne vois pas …. » dit Tess qui était arrivé

Soudain James eut un horrible pressentiment, il se retourna pour voir son manoir et là il y vit une chose qui lui glaça le sang, une vue cauchemardesque, son manoir était littéralement enseveli sous une tonne de loups garous qui entrait par toutes les entrés possible ; fenêtres, portes, cheminé…rien n'était plus à l'abri. La lune derrière eux fit son apparition et ils se mirent à hurler saluant l'arrivé de la maîtresse de leur destin :

« Oh non ! Lily » réussi t-il à articuler

« Bon débarras ! » dit Tess

Il se retourna vers elle la gifla et s'élança vers son manoir il eut le temps d'entendre :

« James n'y vas pas il est trop tard »

Il ne s'arrêta pas il ne voulait pas la laisser tomber, si il lui arrivait quelque chose que ferez t'il sans elle ?il arriva juste à temps pour suivre les nombreux loup vers la foret interdite ils étaient trop nombreux il devait d'abord trouver Lily…

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Mais pourquoi l'avait elle écouté il l'avait bien baratiné et là voilà assise là dans sa chambre à l'attendre sagement, ce n'était pas son genre elle qui était toujours au cœur des batailles, non décidément ce n'était pas son genre , elle s'apprêtait à quitter sa chambre quand elle entendit les hurlements des loups –garous , elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir la chère de poule ,ils étaient en train de forcer la porte de sa chambre, vite une idée, le premier loup-garou fit son apparition elle activa alors un champ de force, mais bientôt d'autres loups-garous le suivirent elle essayait de toutes ses forces de tenir mais ils étaient trop nombreux , sa force vitale était en train de faiblir bientôt elle n'aura plus assez de force, elle faiblissait à vue d'œil…

Le champ de force qui la protégeait s'évapora, deux loups garous s'approchèrent d'elle, elle les envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, ceci eut l'effet escompté les autres loups trop peureux la laisserait peut-être partir, mais à peine esquissa t'elle un geste vers la porte que les loups grognèrent et se jetèrent sur elle, il n'avait pas l'air de lui vouloir du mal, oui c'est ça ils ne lui

feraient rien elle le savait ….

Elle avait était assommée et quand elle se réveilla, elle se trouvait dans une sorte de cage, se n'était pas des loups qui portaient sa cage mais bel et bien des hommes en chair et en os, elle les détailla un par un, elle avait un mal de crâne horrible, elle regarda autour d'elle, elle était dans la foret interdite et la lune avait disparu, mais où allaient–ils et qu'allez t'il faire d'elle ?

Soudain ils s'arrêtèrent, elle fut posée tout sauf gentiment à terre et malgré la nuit elle put apercevoir un jeune homme s'approchant d'elle…

« Lily …. »

Mais comment pouvait –il connaître son non ? Et elle avait déjà entendu cette voix c'était …. Non impossible

« Remus ? »

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et elle le reconnut, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus revu elle lui sourit mais il ne le lui rendit pas.

« Remus pourquoi suis –je ici ? Je suis une sorcière tu le sais ! Nous avons conclu une alliance ….tu te souviens »

« Oui Lily je m'en souviens ne t'en fais pas nous te ramènerons chez toi dès que nous en aurons fini »

« Comment ça … ? »Questionna t'elle perplexe

Il la regarda longuement comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui annoncer une très mauvaise nouvelle

« Je croyais que tu étais au courant …. »

« Au courant de quoi ? » demanda t'elle toujours aussi perplexe

« Mais tu es notre appât …. !»

Et là tout s'éclaira ……James

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Il était un loup garou un vrai , étant petit il n'avait jamais crut en ce genre d'histoire à dormir debout que ses parents lui racontaient pour lui faire peur , mais c'était vrai et il en était la preuve vivante ….ses parents le lui avaient cachés pour le protéger disaient –ils ; mais ils n'avaient pu le protéger contre les horreurs de la guerre , contre l'horreur de les voir mourir devant lui , de l'horreur d'apprendre qu'il est et qu'il avait toujours été un monstre , ses parents avaient eux tentés de fuir leur destins de fuir la guerre les clans mais leur passées les avaient rattrapés .

Et maintenant, Il était dans la foret interdite entrain d'apprendre à l'une des personnes qu'il chérissait par dessus tout qu'elle n'était qu'un pion dans une guerre de géant, il vit son regard se transformé, quand elle l'avait reconnu elle lui avait sourit mais maintenant son regard s'était glacé et était sans vie il savait qu'elle finirait par exploser, qu'elle lui crierait dessus il la connaissait comme sa poche

« Lupin, comment as-tu oser me faire ça espèce de … »

« Je vois que tu n'as pas changé »dit-il un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres en repensant au beau vieux temps

Elle le regarda outré, soudain a cage explosa et elle en sortie indemne elle s'approcha de lui et il lévita

« Non les gars restez ou vous etes » dit-il en voyant que les autres loups –garous venaient à sa rescousse

« Lily laisse moi t'expliquer »

« M'expliquer quoi ? Que vous vous etes servi de moi ? dumbledaure est au courant ? » Lui demanda t'elle

« Bien sure » réussi t'il a articuler toujours volant dans les aires, il savait que quand Lily était dans cette état il valait mieux ne pas l'énerver mais il ne voulait pas lui mentir elle qui avait été sa meilleure amie pendant tant d'année

Elle le reposa à terre, le regarda et lui dit

« Alex était dans le coup …… »Demanda t'elle

« Oui »chuchota t'il

Ils avaient fait tout ça pour une seule raison, détruite le clan des vampires ce clan animée par la lueur mortelle de voldemort lui qui clamait haut et fort que touts les races étaient indignes à part celle des vampires, en tuant leur roi : Potter, les vampires seraient perdues, sans chef.

« C'est pour Potter que vous avez fait tout ça ? »

« Oui » répondit-il

Et elle détourna les yeux

« Qui dit qu'il viendra me sauver ? »

« Eh bien tu ne t'en ai pas rendu conte mais tu ressembles beaucoup à caroline …. »

Elle le regarda et lui dit

« Caroline … ? »Demanda t'elle perplexe

« Quoi tu n'es pas au courant …. »

Soudain des cris retentirent un homme était en train de battre un à un les loups garou présent, normal ils n'étaient plus que des homme et lui était un vampire ….

Bientôt tous les loups garou furent battus et ne resta plus que lui, Lily et James ….ils les avaient suivi ce n'était pas prévu, il le regardai une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux, apparemment il avait entendu ses dernières paroles à Lily, il allait lui sauter dessus quand Lily s'interposa entre eux.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Lily dégage de là ! » lui dit-il

Son ami l'avait trahi mais elle ne pouvait le laisser se faire massacrer par James, elle ne bougea pas et il savait qu'elle ne bougerai pas

« Non ! » dit-elle fermement

Il s'approcha d'elle, la prit par le bras et essaya de la pousser mais elle ne bougea pas elle était comme collé sur terre

« James laisse le ! »Lui ordonna t'elle

Il la regarda et lui dit :

« Je n'aurai jamais du faire confiance à une sorcière »

Sur ce il la poussa sans ménagement brutalement sur le coté, elle heurta la terre froide sans vie et ressentit une douleur : elle devait s'être cassé une cote elle répondit :

« Tu te trompes James, je ne t'ai pas trahi …. »

A peine allait t'il se tourner vers elle plusieurs rayon colorés le touchèrent , il tomba comme une poupée désarticulé, et elle put les voir plus d'une vingtaine de sorciers parmi lesquels Alex qui s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main

« Grâce à toi Lily, nous avons Potter, bon boulot »

Elle refusa de prendre sa main, se releva et voyant que les sorciers s'approchait de James s'interposa et dit :

« Je ne vous conseil pas de vous approcher… »

Elle allait le sauver comme il l'avait sauvé, il était venu pour elle, elle ne pouvait le laisser en leur main, même si en faisant ça elle le savait elle trahissait son clan, elle trahissait son sang

Dumbledaure s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

« Viens avec nous Lily allons –nous en … »

« Vous ne lui ferez aucun mal ? »Demanda t'elle

Il asquiesa de la tête les sorciers commençaient à transplanter, sur place il n'y a vit plus que James sur terre elle dumbledaure et Alex bien sure qui la regardait

« Nous sommes revenu pour toi … »continua dumbledaure, il transplana et la laissa seule avec Alex, il s'approcha d'elle lui tendit la main qu'elle prit, ils s'apretaient à transplaner quand elle vit James bouger, elle lacha la main d'Alex et le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :

« Tu peux partir, moi je restes »

« Ne dis pas de bêtise, viens nous devons rentrer »

« Non je reste, il a besoin de moi » répondit-elle

Alex la prit par la main et lui dit :

« Je ne peux rentrer sans toi, viens »

Elle le poussa et lui dit tout simplement :

« Salut » et elle le fit disparaître elle poussa un soupir et se précipita vers James toujours affalé sur terre, il était en train d'ouvrir les yeux, ses magnifiques yeux chocolat elle le prit dans ses bras, il avait l'air pas mal amoché elle décida que faire de l'humour était la meilleur solution :

« Vous auriez pu trouvez un autre moyen pour vous retrouvez dans mes bras … »

Il sourit et la regarda droit dans les yeux :

« Pourquoi n'etes –vous pas parti avec les autres ? »

Elle ne le savait pas elle-même :

« Je tiens toujours parole »

Il lui sourit une deuxième fois et s'évanouit, soudain elle sentit une forte douleur dans sa tête et elle s'évanouit à son tour

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Quand il se réveilla, il était affalé sur un lit, les événement de la veille lui revinrent rapidement, mais ou était –il et surtout ou était sa Lily ?

Il constata qu'il était dans l'une des chambres de la maison de Tess, il se rappela la multitude vde sort qu'on lui avait jeté, il sa rappela comment elle l'avait sauvé, il sa rappela comment il avait envi de se noyer dans ses beaux yeux verts ….

Mais maintenant ou elle pouvait bien être il se rapela vaguement qu'on l'avait transporté dans cette chambre et que quelqu'un s'était occupé de lui non ce n'était pas Lily ! Tess

Il s'extirpa des draps blanc, mit son pantalon et se dirigea vers le rez de chaussé, il y trouva Tess qui à peine l'eut –elle vu, se précipita vers lui et s'écria en l'enlaçant :

« Oh James j'ai eu tellement eu, tu vas bien tu te sens lieux tu n'as besoin de rien ? »

« Non non ça va » réussi t'il à dire « mais ou est Lily ? » demanda t'il en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui espérant la trouver là en train de l'attendre

« Qui ça ? »Demanda Tess

« Lily ! » dit-il presque en criant

« Elle n'est pas là Potter » répondit une voix glaciale derrière lui

James se retourna et découvert voldemort qui lui souriait à pleine dent :

« Et ou est-elle ? »

« Elle était une espionne, elle est là ou elle devait être depuis le début …on essaye de la faire parler pour savoir qui l'envoie mais elle…. »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, James s'était littéralement jeté sur lui, malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait, ils essayaient de la faire parler, ils la torturaient, dieu seul sait en quel état elle était !

« Ramenez la moi tout de suite »

« Mais enfin po… »

« J'ai dit tout de suite » répliqua James

Voldemort avait une lueur de peur qui dansait dans se yeux rouges sang il claqua des doigts et alors elle apparut.

Ses jambes tremblèrent légèrement, ne réussissant plus à la porter elle flancha et tomba à genoux sa tête pendait lamentablement, des bleus recouvrait ses avants –bras ou traînait des silos de sang parsi par là maculant sa peau laiteuse autrefois si douce

« Dehors ! »Tonna t'il

Et sans attendre leur reste, Tess et son père quittèrent la pièce sans bruit les laissant enfin seul .Dès que la porte fut fermé,

James s'approcha lentement d'elle ne voulant pas effrayer SA Lily. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et repoussa une de ses boucles rousses et de la même main releva tendrement sa tête, il fut accablé, affligé de voir les yeux de SA Lily d'ordinaire si fière trempé de larmes de rages, de dépis et de douleur, de son autre main il effaça ses larmes et caressa sa joue tuméfiai, elle s'écroula dans ses bras il la serra fort contre son cœur, elle était si fragile brisé tout ça à cause de lui …..

Il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva tendrement, elle se laissa faire et se blottit contre son torse et il quitta la maison maudite de voldemort …………..

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

On aimerait particulièrement susy bones à qui nous faisons de gros bisous et oui susy on a compris le contenu des tes reviwes merci beaucoup….

Annonce très importante : nous aimerions avoir votre avis sur cette fic pour savoir si nous devons continuer ou nous arrêter là …….alors reviws , pleaaaaase !


	5. PROTECT ME

Voilà le new épisode et comme toujours, tout appartient à J.K.Rowling j'espère que vous allez aimer, les réponses au réviws (eh oui on sait toujours pas comment ça s'écrit) sont à la fin du chapter alors bonne lecture ……………

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Protect me

Elle n'avait pas flanchée , ils l'avaient torturés des heures et des heures , toute la nuit peut-être plus , mais elle n'avait pas flanché , ils lui avaient fait mal , elle avait crié mais pas supplié comme ils avaient espéré , elle s'était réfugié dans ses images heureuses de ses parents avant que la guerre n'est raison d'eux , ils l'avaient frappée , ils avaient utilisé des outils dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom , dessinées des traits de sang sur sa peau , elle avait voulu mourir mais elle n'avait rien dit , trahir son sang une seule fois était plus que suffisant ….

Elle ne lui en voulait pas, il l'avait trahi mais elle ne lui en voulait pas, il l'avait fait torturé mais elle ne lui en voulait pas, sans le vouloir elle s'était attachée à James, elle ne lui en voulait pas ….

Voilà à quoi elle pensait pendant qu'on la souillait, voilà à quoi elle rêvait pendant qu'elle souffrait le martyre, elle avait pensé à se suicider ça aurait été si simple mais s'était avouer qu'ils avaient gagner et elle ne voulait quitter ce monde elle était trop forte pour se laisser faire …….

Maintenant, lui, James, l'objet de sa torture, l'objet de son malheur, son désarroi, la portait dans ses bras et la posait délicatement sur son lit à lui, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, il la regardait avec inquiétude elle n'eut pas la force de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait :

« Par l'enfer Lily ! Que t'ont-ils fait »

Elle fut ému par sa voie inquiète, brisé, mais elle le savait c'était encore un piège pour lui faire dire ce qu'elle savait elle ne se ferait pas avoir deux fois , on l'avait trompé une fois , c'était plus que suffisant .

Il commença à essayer de lui enlever son débardeur noir trompé par la sueur souillé par du sang, elle retrouva l'usage de la parole :

« N'y pense même pas » cela lui coûtait de parler, elle avait mal partout et c'est avec peine qu'elle réussissait à garder les yeux ouvert, mais il sourit, ce salop osait sourire après tout ce qu'il avait fait il osait la nargué elle allait sûrement le regretter mais elle avait assez de force pour ça, elle se concentra et James se retrouva à l'autre bout de la pièce :

« Aie ! »

Elle sourit intérieurement puisqu 'elle ne pouvait le faire extérieurement, elle essaya de se relevez mais ses jambes refusèrent de la porter et elle tomba à terre :

« Pauvre petite sotte »

Il s'était relevé et la portait une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, elle n'eut pas la force de se débattre il la reposa dans son lit et essaya une nouvelle fois de lui enlever son débardeur :

« Non ! » articula t'elle difficilement

« Lily arrête ! » lui dit –il impérieusement

Il lui enleva son débardeur, elle essaya de se cacher, de cacher ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, il la regarda longuement puis il dit

« Lily c'est de ma faute, je suis… Désolé »

« Désolé, c'est ce que tu as me dire, je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas suffisant »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Ce n'était pas suffisant, c'est vrai mais qu'est ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire , il s'en voulait tellement de voire sa Lily d'habitude si belle, si fière, ainsi souillé, en lui enlevant son débardeur il fut tellement en colère, ces salops s'étaient bien amusé, ils lui avaient dessinés des sortes de motifs sur la peau… des arabesques de sang , des lambeau de chair recouvrait la douceur de sa peau, et sur le côté droit de son ventre on pouvait voir une ouverture béante, il sentit son cœur se briser, quelle douleur devait elle endurer ? quel souffrance supportait elle , il prit la lotion et se mit à la lui appliqué sur le ventre elle cria et il se fit plus doux il la massa délicatement presque avec adoration, puis il se mit à monter vers le haut, vers sa poitrine , elle l'arrêta en posant sa main sur la sienne , il sentit qu'elle tremblait, il repoussa sa main et mis la lotion sur ses blessures puis quand il eut finit il se pencha et posa un baiser sur sa blessure , elle avait fermé les yeux , mais en sentant ses lèvres si douces sur sa blessure elle les rouvrit pour le découvrir la regardant avec une douceur infini , elle le toisa et lui dit

« Comment as –tu pu me faire ça ? » demanda t'elle d'une voix cassé.

Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Ces salops lui avaient sûrement dit que c'était lui qui avait commandé sa torture il lui dit :

« Lily crois-tu vraiment que j'aurais pu te faire ça ? »Demanda t'il son regard ne quittant désormais plus le sien…

Elle le regarda comme pour déchiffrer son regard percent puis comme dans un geste d'abondons elle ferma les yeux, il déposa délicatement une main sur sa joue…fiévreuse ?inquiet il plaça sa main sur son front, et l'inquiétude fit place à l'angoisse, SA Lily était brûlante…il devait l'empêcher de dormir :

« Lily ne dors pas réveille –toi ! » cria t'il

Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, il s'élança vers la salle de bain remplit le bain d'eau froide, glacé à rabord, revins à la chambre prit Lily dans ses bras et la posa délicatement dans le bain

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se mit à donner des coups de pieds pour s'extirper de l'eau glacée, le froid s'insinuait dans ses veine et glacer son sang, mais il la maintint fermement dans l'eau, elle ne pouvait fuir :

« James, j'ai froid » supplia t'elle

Elle ne savait pas à quel point ça lui coûtait d'entendre cette voie suppliante de la voire ainsi si fragile et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider, elle le regardait avec des yeux suppliants puis soudain elle lui envoya une droite fulgurante …

Comment avait-elle pu dans son état ? James se retrouva sur le carrelage, Lily s'extirpa de l'eau et s'étala de tout son long près de lui, ses jambes n'arrivant décidément plus à la porter.

« La prochaine fois si je te dis de me lâcher tu me lâche, compris » chuchota t'elle

Il était fou de colère, lui qui essayait de l'aider, lui qui l'ai….il se mit sur ses genoux la prit par les bras et la secoua frénétiquement, elle se balança au rythme des mouvement de James, elle était trop faible :

« J'essaie de t'aider Lily… laisse moi t'aider » lui cria t'il

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi »

Il n'allait pas répéter éternellement les mêmes erreurs, et doucement, délicatement ses lèvres effleurèrent celle de Lily, en des baisers timides, tendres, comme ceux d'un jeune garçon qui découvrait pour la première fois le sens du mot désir amour ….

Elle gémit sous ses caresses, il sentait les cicatrices de son aimée sous ses mains, il lui faisait mal, il arrêta ses caresses mais elle s'accrocha à lui et leur baiser se fit plus fougueux plus passionné…

A bout de souffle il la lâcha, à ce moment là, elle était la femme la plus belle qu'il n'ai jamais vu, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés ses lèvres pulpeuses appelés les baisés, le regard voilé par le désir…

Elle avait l'air très fatigué il la prit une nouvelle fois (non mais il n'en a pas marre) dans ses bras et la mena vers l'immense lit qui trônait dans la pièce, il l'y déposa délicatement, elle s'était assoupi il lui ôta ses vêtement en prenant bien soin de ne rien regarder (eh oui ce n'est pas un obsédé) ,il la couvrit , puis sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait déposa un baiser sur son front et se laissa aller sur l'une des chaises de la chambre

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

En se réveillant la douleur la reprit, plus lancinante plus horrible qu'avant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était nu, elle trouva des vêtement au pied de son lit elle essaya de se relever mais elle y parvint difficilement, elle mit ses vêtements sans oser jeter un regard à son corps souillé par les traces de sang .Elle avait crut qu'il avait commandité tout ça, qu'il l'avait trahi mais c'était faux, au contraire il l'avait sauvé.

Elle descendit les marches à la recherche de James, elle voulait le remercier, s'excuser…elle le trouva assis dans le noir dans une des nombreuses pièces du manoir.

Elle toussota pour signaler sa présence, il avait l'air très songeur, il ne se retourna pas, elle vint se placer devant lui

Enfin il leva les yeux vers elle, il la regarda sans sourire, comme toujours et il lui dit d'un ton sec, cassant :

« Je vois que tu te sens mieux »décréta t'il

« Oui beaucoup mieux »répondit –elle le cœur battant à tout rompre

« Bien, plus vite tu guériras plus vite tu rentreras chez toi »

Avait-elle bien entendu ?il voulait qu'elle rentre chez elle, après les avoir trahi pour lui, il voulait qu'elle rentre.

« Pardon……….. !»

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allai te garder ! Tu m'as bien amusé pendant un certain temps, mais j'en ai assez, je ne te veux plus… tu peux rentrer »

Elle le regarda ébahi, mais ou était passé le James qui l'avait embrassé hier si divinement, si admirablement, mais ou était le James qui avait éveillé en elle des sentiments enfoui qu'elle ne connaissait pas ….elle n'allait pas le supplier, elle le regarda avec tout le mépris qu'il éveillait désormais en elle, il continua toujours de la même voix glacial :

« Je dois me marier moi ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une… gamine »

C'était la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, elle le regarda dédaigneusement, ses yeux lançant des éclairs :

« Oh oui, j'oubliai… vous devez vous marier ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, j'ai assez de force pour retourner chez moi, mais avant de partir, j'aurai une dernière chose à vous demandez »

« Et quelle est-elle ? » demanda t'il perplexe, son regard fuyait incontestablement le sien…

« je vous ai promis de rester tant que vous voudrez de moi ,et pour moi une promesse est quelque chose de sacré, alors je voudrai que vous me regardiez dans les yeux et que vous me demandiez de partir » déclara t'elle

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle la regarda dans les yeux

« Partez ! » dit il un voile d'incertitude passant dans ses yeux chocolat

C'était plus que suffisant pour elle, elle éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite de James quitta la pièce en disant

« Je vous souhaite bien du bonheur avec votre futur femme et je lui souhaite bien du courage »

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il la rattrape alors qu'elle allait sortir du manoir pour pouvoir transplanter, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il la plaque sur le mure une lueur démoniaque dans les yeux, à ce qu'il écrase violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes elle avait mal, il lui faisait mal elle réussit à dire :

« Non James… arrête ! »

Il ne la lâcha pas, il la serra contre lui, il avait faim d'elle, elle le savait, il brûlait de passion, de ferveur et de désir, en gémissant elle s'agrippa à son cou, le rapprochant d'avantage d'elle, le feu qui embraser son corps, consumait désormais son âme …

C'est ainsi qu'il l'aimait, sauvage et fougueuse il fit glissé ses mains jusqu'au bas de ses reins, la pressa contre son sexe palpitant :

« James….. »Murmura t'elle

Elle avait prononcé son nom comme une prière, sans trop savoir ce qu'elle demandait dans cette supplique qui s'élevait du plus profond de son être. Avec une lenteur affolante, sans cesser de la caresser, il fit doucement remonter sa robe sur ses hanches, elle sentit sa langue brûlante descendre le long de son cou, soudain elle se souvint qu'il lui avait demandé de partir qu'il allait épouser une autre femme, la voix de la colère et l'amertume lui hurla de partir, le cri résonna jusqu'au plus profond de son êtres répandent en elle le dégoût de cet homme qui se jouait d'elle…elle le repoussa violemment, réajusta sa robe le regarda les yeux flomboyant :

« Ainsi tu veux que je parte… à vos ordre majesté »

Et sur ce elle claqua la porte derrière elle…

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Il l'avait laissé partir sans rien dire, il la voulait mais… il poussa un long soupir, cette nuit là un vampire c'était introduit dans la chambre de Lily, envoyé par voldemort pour tuer SA Lily, elle ne serait jamais en sécurité près de lui, c'est pour cela qu'il l'avait fait souffrir pour qu'elle parte pour qu'elle le haïsse qu'elle le déteste pour qu'elle ne reviennent plus…qu'il ne la revoit plus…….

Des bruit de pas résonnèrent dans la pièce où était debout James le regard triste le corps las… Sirius entra dans la pièce regarda son amis debout accablé par je ne sais quel chagrin.

« Je l'ai vu partir » dit-il

Ils se regardèrent tout les deux, deux vampires… tous les deux ayant perdu leur seul véritable amour, l'ayant détruit de leur propre main……….

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Saluuuuuut every body ! Les F au carré vous salut…

-joyeux anniversaire maha !

-(fronce un sourcil) qu'es ce que tu raconte ? Mon anniversaire est déjà passé !

- mais non retardé mental…….aujourd'hui notre fic à exactement une semaine !

- c'est ça ….

- mais quoi j'ai le droit d'être super contente, non ?

-(s'adresse au lecteur d'un air désespéré) aidez moi !Je vis avec cette energue humaine chaque jour que dieu fait…

- (ne faisant pas très attention à elle) bon bin, on voulait juste remercier nos charmants reviewer à savoir **SusyBones, **

**Sadesirius, Sirius69 **

merci à **sirius69** de nous avoir informé que ma retardée de sœur avait interdit les reviews anonyme…

eh ! mais je suis pas douée en informatique…

qu'es que tu raconte Nidal, ta coché sur une case, rien à voir avec l'informatique…

ouais….mais tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours la tête dans les étoiles…tiens un jeu de mot !

(roule des yeux) a ton avis Nidal quand es qu'ils feront, hum….hum…..

Hum…..hum… ! ah ! pas de spoiler ! hi, hi, hi, hi !

Complètement retardé la fille…

Bon je crois que s'est tous…

On a finit ?

Oui s'est bon on peut y aller… (maha se met à courir comme une déganté) et mais qu'es ce qui lui prend….oh non ! la télécommande…ah au fait c'est suuuuuuuuuuuuur cette fic on la continue !

Au revoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire tous le monde ! Et à bientôt pour le prochain épisode que devrait venir très bientôt et ah oui reviwwwwwwwwwwwwws pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaase !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «


	6. WHY DON'T I FORGET YOU ?

Comme toujours, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à notre très chère J.K.ROWLING :

Alors on pense que c'est tout donc : bonne lecture !On aimerai en passant remercier l'amoureux transi de ma très chère sœur mieux connu sous le nom de tedy bear (il est pas beau) ….

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Why don't I forget you?

Trois semaines…cela faisait trois semaines qu'il ne l'avait vu, qu'il avait essayé de l'oublier sans grand succès, qu'il lui avait brisé le cœur.

Elle lui manquait terriblement, mais c'était pour elle, pour sa sécurité qu'il avait renoncée à son amour.

Comme tous les jours maintenant il se trouvait dans un des rares pub du village à servir autre chose que du sang, il ne supportait plus sa condition de vampire, Lily, SA Lily lui avait ôté l'envie de vivre de la mort elle lui avait donné envie de vivre pour elle, pou eux.

Il tenait –fort heureusement- très bien l'alcool et la foule de verre qu'il s'était descendu ne lui faisaient ni chaud ni froid après le départ de Lily, il s'était empressé de parler avec Tess et son père, il avait annulé le mariage, mais son couronnement était toujours d'actualité …ça avait était très pénible, Tess n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer, de supplier, alors que voldemort s'était contenté de le regarder une lueur démoniaque dans les yeux. Rien n'arrivé à lui faire oublier SA Lily…

Il sortit du pub, bien décidé à la chasser de son esprit, c'est ce qu'il se disait à chaque fois mais jamais o grand jamais il n'y arrivait il se surprenait souvent dans la chambre de Lily ou rien n'avait bougé à essayer de percevoir sa présence.

Par l'enfer ! Il était un vampire au dernier moment il décida qu'une ballade « sous les étoiles » lui ferait du bien.

Il déserta le joli petit village de prêt au lard pour se diriger vers la foret interdite Lily l'omnibulant toujours autant.

Il marcha dans la nuit noire pendant au moins une heure s'arrêta près d'un vieux rochers et se mit à penser à elle …

Caroline, ce qu'il ressentait pour Lily dépassait largement ce qu'il avait ressenti en perdant Catherine, ce qu'il ressentait n'avait rien à voir, il se releva décidé à retrouver Lily ou qu'elle soit puis il se rassit : s'il faisait tout ça c'était pour son bien

Une voie dure s'éleva alors derrière son dos :

« Alors c'est vous le célèbre James Potter »

James se retourna au qui vive, il vit un jeune homme de son age avec des cheveux gras lui arrivant aux épaules des yeux noirs et une lueur machiavélique dans les yeux :

« Nous sommes nous déjà rencontré ? » demanda James en toisant le nouveau venu

Ce dernier le regarda longuement avant de décreter en souriant :

« Oh ! J'oubliai vous étiez trop amochez pour me reconnaître »

Mais de quoi parlait-il

« Vous ne comprenez pas nous avons des connaissances en commun »

Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine :

« Lily ? » demanda t'il

« Oui c'est cela Evans, je me présente Severus rogue, sorcier comme vous pouvez vous en doutez, je suis venu… »

Il ne put terminer ses paroles, Lily était apparu, après trois semaines sans elle, son cœur grondait sous sa poitrine elle était magnifique toujours aussi belle peut-être plus, il voulait s'élancer vers elle la prendre dans ses bras elle parla alors d'une voie lointaine froide :

« Ça suffit rogue, moi et Potter nous avons à parler »

Potter, pas James, son cœur se serra en voyant la manière plus qu' equeurer dont le gratifiait Lily

Rogue fit une grimace et s'assit sur l'un de rochers, il avait l'air d'une baby-sitter …

« Lily, je suis ravi de te revoir… »Dit James en s'approchant d'elle

Elle recula et lui dit :

« Ce que j'ai à te dire et très important et nous n'avons pas le temps pour ses enfantillages, un sommet va être organisé par les clans, un sommet pour la paix Potter, toutes les grandes familles vont être présente, un émissaire a été envoyé à votre peuple à voldemort plus précisément, il n'est jamais revenu, c'est pourquoi nous avons besoin de toi, tu dois assister au sommet Potter »

Elle avait dit ça d'un trait comme si elle avait peur que les mots ne se perdent si elle ne le disait pas le plus vite possible, il la regarda interloqué, la paix entre les trois mondes, si cela pouvait être vrai, possible, il pourrait alors peut-être vivre avec elle, ils seraient peut-être heureux

Il sourit puis dit :

« Je serai des vôtres » décréta t'il

Elle le regarda hocha la tête et s'apprêta à transplaner quand James la retint par le bras, comme piqué par une mouche rogue se leva, baguette au poing :

« Lâche là tout de suite, Potter » cria t'il

« Oh tu t'es trouvé un chevalier servant Lily »

Il utilisa alors le don des Potter sur rogue, d'un geste de sa main il le fit dormir, il tomba comme une masse, Lily n'avait pas bronché :

« Alors Lily, ne t'ai-je pas manqué »

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et lui dit :

« Pas le moins du monde, maintenant excuse moi mais je dois renter »dit-elle en s'agenouillant près de rogue

« Nous viendrons te mener au sommet demain ici même, n'oublie pas c'est très important »

Elle s'apretait à transplaner quand il lui dit :

« Lily, tu m'as manqué… »

Et elle disparut, il resta là un instant repensant à ce qui s'était passé, il allait revoir Lily, il allait pouvoir de nouveau la serrer dans ses bras, il allait apprendre à la connaitre, pour l'instant elle n'avait pas l'air partante mais elle allait sûrement changer d'avis ; il avait vu ses yeux pétiller quand elle l'avait reconnue : il lui avait manqué ….

Il se dépêcha de quitter la foret interdite décidé à informer voldemort de sa décision de paix.

Il se dirigea vers la maison de Tess, là ou voldemort passé la plupart de son temps maintenant, il frappa à la porte et Tess vint ouvrir la porte, quand elle reconnut James, deux larmes perlèrent à ses yeux :

« Alors tu viens t'excuser ? »Demanda t'elle au bord de la crise de nerf

« Non pas vraiment » répondit-il en la poussant sur le coté pour pouvoir pénétrer dans la maison :

« Je savais que vous alliez venir » décréta une voix glaciale derrière lui

En se retournant, voldemort était là :

« Et je suis totalement d'accord avec vous, il est temps de songer à la paix entre nos mondes, j'irai avec vous au sommet »

James le regarda interloqué, comment était-ce possible ? Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas

Voldemort voulant la paix, cela allait à l'encontre de tout ses principes il le regarda un instant ne sachant trop quoi dire :

« On viendra nous y mener demain »finit-il par dire

« Bien, alors à demain Potter »

Il le congédiait, il sourit puis quitta la pièce ou voldemort un sourire au lèvre disait à sa chère fille :

« L'étaux se ressert »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Arrête Lily, arrête de penser à lui…… »

Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le faire, c'est comme si on lui avait demandé d'arrêter de respirer, pendant ses trois semaines malgré le fait qu'elle ait été occupée par les préparatifs du sommet, elle n'avait cessé de penser à lui et là elle se trouvait sur son lit au château de poudlard, sa maison depuis la mort de ses parents, et la maison de nombreux sorciers en fait presque tous, en revoyant James elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de paraître froide distante , il n'allait pas encore la blesser après tout ce qu'il lui avait déjà dit , déjà fait …

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte , lupin fit alors son entré dans sa chambre , les loups-garous étaient arrivé hier , les vampires encore attendu , elle ne leur avait pas encore pardonné , elle avait crié sur tout le monde , sur Alex , sur dumbledaure, sur lupin , enfin bref elle leur en voulait .

« Je viens en paix » décréta lupin

Elle ne lui répondit pas, il s'approcha d'elle et s'allongea près d'elle, remus avait toujours était son meilleur ami à l'école même après qu'elle ait appris sa condition de loup-garou, ils étaient restés les meilleurs amis, mais cette satanée guerre les avait séparé, elle voulait que tout cesse :

« Tu sais Lily, je sais ce que tu ressens, moi aussi j'ai été amoureux et d'une moldue qui plus est »lui dit-il

« Je ne suis pas amoureuse »cria Lily outré

Il la regarda septique :

« Mais bien sure… »

« Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Potter » cria t'elle plus fort

« Qui parlai de Potter ? »Demanda t'il

Elle s'était fait avoir, elle sourit et le prit dans ses bras, il lui avait manqué elle regarda sa montre :

« Oh mais je suis pas en avance, je dois chercher les vampires »

Elle prit sa cape, la mit et sortit en courant de sa chambre pour transplanter (eh oui chez moi on peut transplaner dans l'enceinte de poudlard)

En arrivant, dumbledaure étaient déjà là, avec quelques autres sorciers, James était là mais pas seul, elle sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceau quand elle reconnut la femme près de lui, sa femme, voldemort était là ainsi que Sirius, et quelques vampires qu'elle ne connaissait pas et une jeune vampire très jolie qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer …

Dumbledaure et voldemort était l'un face à l'autre et se toisaient

Elle décida que c'était à elle de briser la glace :

« Bien je vois que tout le monde est là »

En disant cela James s'était retourné vers elle et lui avait souri

Elle sortit un journal de sa poche : ceci est un portoloin il vous mènera à l'endroit ou se tiendra le sommet il vous suffit de le toucher et il vous y mènera, les vampires s'approchèrent un à un ils furent transporté au château, ses amis transplanèrent et elle se retrouva seul avec James et sa femme, cette dernière s'approcha d'elle en la regardant avec mépris elle lui sourit puis toucha le portoloin :

« Bon plus que toi…. » Décréta t'elle

Il s'approcha à pas de loup lentement calmement contourna l'objet et s'approcha d'elle, elle recula apeuré par la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux elle se retrouva par terre, elle avait glissé sur quelque chose

« Aouch ! »

Il s'accroupit près d'elle

« Toujours aussi maladroite à ce que je vois » lui dit-il narquois

Elle se releva :

« Félicitation » le félicita t'elle

Il la regarda interloqué puis comme s'il avait compris ce qu'elle voulait dire il se mit à rire :

« Non Lily je ne me suis pas marier, mais serait-tu jalouse »

Elle sentit son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine, elle garda son masque d'impassibilité et lui tendit le journal, il le toucha et disparut et elle transplana pour se retrouver à poudlard.

Un sorcier s'était chargé de les mener à leurs chambres mais James s'étant retarder : elle devait lui montrer sa chambre, une épreuve de plus, se retrouver avec cet homme, qui n'avait pas arrêté de la trompé et qui avait le don de la rendre furieuse, était un sacrifice obligatoire pour la paix …

« Suis moi ! »

Il sourit, et la suivit docilement derrière elle, elle sentait son regard peser sur elle.

Elle axelera le pas pour arriver devant le portrait d'une sirène :

« Il te suffit de donner un mot de passe et le tableau coulissera et tu pourras entrer, le mot de passe est _sorbet au citron_, bon je crois que c'est tout, je vais te laisser alors…. »

Elle s'apretait à partir quand il la retint par le bras et la scocha sur le mur qui soit dit en passant était très dure :

« Comme ça tu connais mon mot de passe, tu peux alors m rendre visite quand tu veux »

Elle s'apretait à lui envoyer un coup bien senti dans les tibias quand il la stoppa :

« Tu vois j'ai appris à contrer tes coups » lui dit-il souriant

Elle lui assena alors un coup bien senti à l'aide de son coude

« Non pas tous …. »

Elle s'apretait encore une fois à s'en aller quand il lui dit :

« On se verra plus tard…. »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Pourquoi ce sal con de malfoy avait amené avec lui cassiopé, c'était sûrement pour le faire chier, il faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre vraiment très mécontent même furieux, il osait la mettre en danger, il osait …

Trop furieux pour rester dans sa chambre, il sortit très déchaîné, et sans s'en rendre vraiment conte se dirigea vers la chambre de cassiopé arrivé là, il s'apretait à frapper à la porte quand il entendit des cris dans la chambre, quelqu'un pleurait, quelque chose se cassa et malfoy sortit furibond de la pièce sans même faire attention à Sirius …

Ce dernier jeta un cou d'œil dans la pièce et là son cœur se brisa en mille morceau, cassiopé était assise par terre la tête entre ses mains pleurant toute les larmes de son corps, la chambre était dans un état catastrophique, elle ne se rendit pas conte qu'il était là, elle continuait à pleurer…

« Cassiopé… » Dit Sirius

Elle releva la tête vers lui, un méchant bleu recouvrait son œil, en l'apercevant elle se releva effaça ses larmes et dit :

« Oh Sirius c'est toi, excuse moi je ne t'ai pas vu entrer » elle niait l'évidence, il voulait aller tuer malfoy de ses propres mains.

Elle le regardait, toutes traces de larmes ayant disparu des son visage.

« Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici » demanda t'elle

« C'est lui qui t'as fait ça…pourquoi ? » demanda t'il

Elle le regarda comme si il avait perdu la tête :

« Mais de quoi est ce que tu parles »

Il s'approcha d'elle, la prit par les épaules et se mit à la secouer fermement :

« Ne me prend pas pour un con cassiopé, est ce que c'est lui qui t'as fait ça ? »

Elle se dégagea de ses bras, et lui dit

« Oui et alors qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, je te rappelle que je lui appartient »

Il s'approcha d'elle et à l'aide de ses pouvoirs fit disparaître le méchant bleu :

« Merci » lui dit-elle

Elle l'avait remercier, il se rendit conte à quel point elle lui manquait, il s'apretait à la prendre dans ses bras quand il entendit dit une voie traînante :

« Tiens tiens tiens, mais qu'avons-nous là, ma chère esclave avec son ex-maître, cassiopé je croyais t'avoir expliqué que je ne voulais plus te voir avec lui » décréta Lucius

Sirius se retourna et ne pouvant s'en empêcher, ne pensant pas que Lucius allait se venger sur cassiopé, s'élança vers lui et lui flaqua une droite bien sentit, Lucius s'effondra inconscient :

« Sirius ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris » cria cassiopé

Elle s'agenouilla près de Lucius et essaya de le réveiller, Sirius la prit par le bras la releva et l'obligea à le regarder :

« Viens avec moi »

Lucius commençait à se réveiller, cassiopé le regarda et lui dit :

« Sirius va t'en »

« Non pas sans toi, je t'aime cassiopé » dit-il

« Si tu m'aimes vraiment va t'en »

Il la regarda lisant la supplication dans ses beaux yeux mauves, il se retourna et quitta la chambre sachant très bien que Lucius allait passer sa colère sur cassiopé, mais il ne pouvait l'aider si elle ne voulait pas de lui, il allait l'abandonné encore une fois, NON il ne ferait pas la même erreur deux fois, il se retourna revint à la chambre prêt à reconquérir cassiopé et à se battre pour elle cette foi………envers et contre tous.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Elle s'était refusée à lui et il lui avait crié dessus, elle s'était refusée à lui et il l'avait frappé mais elle s'était refusée à lui, elle n'appartenait qu'à Sirius et ça à jamais, mais elle l'avait chassé, elle lui avait dit de s'en aller, de la quitter, elle aida malfoy à se relever, il se dégagea et s'apprêta à la gifler aussi fort qu'avant quand quelqu'un s'interposa………….. Ce n'était pas Sirius mais une sorcière.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

En voyant cette scène elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'interposer, elle avait repenser à sa séance de torture elle revoyait le visage de son bourreau alors elle fut pris d'un sentiment de haine et de vengeance, elle s'était interposer pour protéger quelqu'un dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom, c'était une sorte de réflexe …. Le vampire la regardait avec une lueur indéchiffrable dans les yeux, soudain Sirius fit son entré dans la chambre et perplexe dit :

« Mais qu'est ce qui…? »

Lucius sourit et dit à Lily :

« je vous connais vous, mais je ne savais pas que vous aviez une âme chevaleresque … »

Elle répondit du tac au tac :

« Les chevaliers ne sont là que pour nous protéger des monstres de votre acabit »

Il sourit, impressionné par son mordant, tourna les talons et dit :

« Cassiopé, on se verra plus tard… »

En voulant sortir, Sirius le stoppa et lui dit :

« Lucius j'aimerai te racheter cassiopé »

« NON ! » cria l'intéressée

« On dirait qu'elle n'est pas d'accord… » Décréta Lucius

Blessé par la réplique de cassiopé, Sirius continua :

« Depuis quand l'opinion d'une esclave conte-elle pour quelque chose »

Lucius le toisa un instant :

« D'accord, moyennant finance bien sure »

Lily était écœuré par le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux, cette jeune femme était vendue, échangé comme un morceau de bétail, Sirius hocha la tête et avant de partir Lucius cracha :

« J'ai beaucoup mieux à me mettre sous la dent de toute façon »

Elle le regarda partir, cet homme lui était définitivement antipathique, cassiopé s'était pendant ce temps approché de Sirius et le gratifia d'une gifle comme il n'en avait jamais reçu, elle tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, Sirius sourit aux anges et déclara à Lily :

« Comme au beau vieux temps …. »

Et il poursuivit cassiopé dans les dédales du château

Elle hocha la tête, ces deux là avaient l'air très amoureux, si seulement elle pouvait vivre un amour aussi fort, en fait l'amour elle l'avait en quelque sorte idéaliser, face à l'amour des ses parents elle ne pouvait faire autrement, elle se rappelait la façon dont son père regardait sa mère, avant, avant que la guerre n'est raison d'eux

**Flash back:**

« Lily ….lily…Evans …….. »

Elle était assise sous la pluie, elle pleurait, tout était fini ces parents étaient mort, ils l'avaient laissé, ils l'avaient quittées, ils étaient loin, lupin s'approcha d'elle lentement, tout comme elle il avait perdu ses parents dans l'horreur de la guerre, comme elle, il avait souffert et il souffre encore et toujours, il la prit tendrement dans ses bras et essuya ses larmes :

« Lily ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien ne pleure pas, moi je ne te quitterai jamais » décréta t'il

Elle se blottit dans ses bras en sécurité …

Fin du flash-back

Non elle ne se laisserait pas aller, après des années de travail acharné de dur labeur, la paix était possible, était à porté de main ….

Elle quitta la chambre décidé à faire un tour dehors, il faisait nuit elle se laissa aller sur un arbre dans le parc et regarda la lune qui formait un croissant et elle s'assoupit ….

Quelque chose, un bruit la tira de son rêve, elle se releva en sursaut et vit une ombre furtive quitter le château de poudlard, qui cela pouvait bien être, elle essaya de suivre l'ombre mais elle était trop rapide et elle perdit sa trace bien vite.

Qui pouvait quitter le château maintenant et à cette heure si …. Elle avait un mauvais, un très mauvais pressentiment, ben voyons ce n'était que son imagination qui lui jouait des tours, elle se retourna et faillit crié de surprise :

« Tu m'as fait peur…. »Chuchota t'elle

« Ce n'était pas mon intention » dit James « qu'est ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure ci »

« Je pourrai te retourner la question » répliqua t'elle

Il se tut et il lui dit presque en chuchotant :

« Lily j'ai quelque chose à te montrer » en tendant la main

Elle regarda sa main, il osait lui demander de la prendre, il osait l'appeler Lily …..

« Potter arrête de faire comme si on était ami , comme si tu me devais quelque chose , si tu es ici c'est pour une seule et bonne raison : le sommet , compris ! »

Elle se retourna prête à partir quand il la retint par sa main et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Qui a dit que c'était pour le sommet que j'étais là »

Elle le regarda perplexe, il se moquait d'elle, il jouait avec elle avec ses sentiment son cœur …

Soudain des cris s'élevèrent du château, James la lâcha et ils se dirigèrent en courant vers ce dernier, arrivé dans le hall elle y trouva dumbledaure avec Amos, rogue et Alex :

« Que se passe t'il ? » demanda t'elle

« La pierre philosophale, elle a disparut »……

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Bon ben on est sure que ça va vous mettre l'eau à la bouche …..

On aimerait remercier tous nos reviwever et on est sincèrement désolé susy de t'avoir fait enrager mais je crois que le chapitre prochain te plaira, on remercie cho et harry mais aussi jo et jazia et meriem…

Nous organisons un petit sondage pour savoir quel est le personnage que vous aimeriez voire mourir à la fin alors répondez nous vite, sinon on pourrait bien se laissé aller à tuer ….. HA ! HA ! HA !

Alors on vous dis à très très bientôt, le prochain épisode va être très très R (c'est notre chapter préférer) alors n'oubliez pas de revievez car comme d'hab plus il y a de reviews plus vite vous aurez le chapitre alors reviwwwwwwwwwwwws !

Le prochain chapitre s'appellera TRAITOR……………………..(traître en anglais)


	7. TRAITOR

Alors comme toujours les personnages ne sont pas à moi tout appartient à notre chère J.K.ROWLING ….

Alors on croit que c'est tout, donc Bonne lecture !

(Maha)J'aimerai souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à ma très chère copine je lui souhaite une vie heureuse et pleine de bonheur et maintenant place à la suite. Ah !oui on voulait juste préciser qu'en fait caroline et Catherine étaient la même personne désolé erreur de tape……………..

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

**TRAITOR**

Poudlard avait longtemps était une école de sorciers, elle-même y avait suivi nombre de cours, s'y était fait nombre d'amis, y avait passé les plus belles années de sa vie, et cela grâce à la magie qui y résidait, la magie que refermait un seul et unique objet « la pierre philosophale », elle avait appris son existence après avoir était obligé de rentrer à poudlard, elle et plusieurs sorciers dans sa condition, après la perte de ses parents et avec le danger grandissant des attaques de vampire , ils avaient été chargé de la protéger , de protéger tout ce qui faisait la magie de poudlard , mais ils avaient failli à leur mission , la pierre avait été volé ….volé

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, elle qui avait été en sûreté pendant tellement d'année là voilà perdu, volé pour toujours et à jamais .pourtant la pierre avait toujours était en sûreté protégé par des pièges, des sortilèges imparables , personne n'aurait pu les contrer , sauf……

Après avoir appris la disparition de la pierre, ils s'étaient empressé de quadriller le château sans grand succès pour retrouver peut-être une trace du voleur, mais Lily en état sure, c'était bel et bien quelqu'un de l'intérieur du château qui avait volé la pierre ….

Elle était dans la tour d'astronomie quand elle décida qu'il valait mieux parler à dumbledaure de ses supposition elle s'apprêtait à quitter la tour quand rogue y pénétra, quand il la vit il sourit.

Rogue, elle le savait avait toujours était amoureux d'elle, mais elle l'avait toujours vu comme un simple ami, c'est pour cela qu'il lui en voulait, qu'il ne l'appelait plus Lily mais toujours Evans, mais quelque chose clochait aujourd'hui il sourit et l'interpella :

« Evans qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Tout comme toi, je cherche la pierre » répondit-elle

« Ah bon, comme si tu ne savais pas ou elle se trouve » décréta t'il

« NON, je ne sais pas « cria t'elle

Il commençait à la mettre en colère et elle savait qu'il aimait ça :

« Alors tu devrais demander à ton cher Potter »

Qu'est ce que James avait avoir là dedans ?

« Tu sais très bien que je ne vous trahirai jamais » lui répondit-elle voyant où il voulait en venir

« Tu l'as déjà fait une fois, qui nous dit que tu ne le referas pas pour les beaux yeux de ton Potter »

Elle resta scotché, son propre clan, ses amis ne lui faisait plus confiance, ils croyaient qu'elle pourrait vouloir la destruction de celle qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde : poudlard.

Elle bouscula rogue et descendit de la tour d'astronomie prenant bien garde de lui faire le plus mal possible, elle se dirigea vers les appartements de dumbledaure donna le mot de passe et y pénétra, MC gonnagal et lui étaient en grande discussion mais il arrêtèrent quand elle pénétra dans la pièce et dumbledaure commença :

« Ah Lily, je t'attendais … j'ai cru comprendre que pendant le vol tu étais dehors avec l'un des vampires »

« Oui c'est cela »

« Bien, n'as-tu rien remarqué d'anormal ? »

« Si maintenant que vous m'en parlez, j'ai vu quelqu'un ou quelque chose quitter le château tard la nuit, mais enfin je ne pensais pas que, sinon… »

Dumbledaure l'arrêta :

« Nous ne te faisons aucun reproche Lily »

« Monsieur je crois que c'est quelqu'un du château qui a volé la pierre, sinon… enfin je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu »

« Je crois aussi Lily, voyez –tu, je ne pense pas que les vampires soient très en Clain à la paix maintenant qu'il savent que nous sommes plus fragiles ….enfin, il est urgent que nous retrouvions la pierre ou alors le sommet pourrait s'en trouvé compromis »

Elle resta un instant sans parler, puis demanda :

« Comment allons-nous faire ?»

Il la regarda un instant comme pour juger de ses capacités puis lui dit :

« J'aimerai que vous alliez voire quelqu'un de ma part au chemin de traverse… »

« Qui ça ? » demanda t'elle

« Mademoiselle Trelaway… » Lui répondit-il

« Dumbledaure, vous savez très bien que je ne crois pas en ce genre de chose » décréta t'elle

Trelaway était une sorcière medium reconnu dans le monde des sorciers, mais elle Lily Evans n'avait jamais et ne croirai jamais en ce genre de chose

« Je sais Lily, je sais, mais vous devez y aller, rogue vous accompagnera….et le plus vite sera le mieux »

Elle devait aller au chemin de traverse pour demander à une médium ou était la pierre qui protégeait poudlard : en somme le sort du monde connu était sous la houlette d'une dégénérée, ne voulant plus discuter elle quitta la pièce à la recherche de rogue, passé du temps avec ce sale cafard ne lui faisait pas plaisir mais quand il le faut, il le faut.

« Evans…. »

MC Gonnagal l'avait rattrapé et lui dit :

« Les vampires ont demandé que l'un des leur vous accompagne, ils sont très suspicieux depuis l'affaire du vol »

C'était plutôt à elle d'être suspicieuse :

« Et qui est ce ? » demanda t'elle

Elle s'attendait presque au nom qu'elle prononça, elle fut prise d'un sentiment très contradictoire, elle vouait y aller avec lui mais en même temps elle le haïssait ….

Elle hocha la tête n'osant pas protester devant son professeur, elle tourna les talons …

Pour aller au chemin de traverse il n'y avait pas 36 moyens, il fallait prendre la poudre de cheminette, c'était le seul et unique moyen …

Elle se dirigea vers la cheminée de poudlard, celle qui servait pour les déplacements importants, une grande cheminée en marbre avec le seau de poudlard , l'y attendait là-bas rogue et James, avec son éternel manteau noir qui le rendait toujours aussi sexy , elle s'empêcha de le reluquer et s'avança vers eux , ils l'attendaient , en arrivant James lui sourit avec un sourire carnassier , un sourire de prédateur , elle l'ignora royalement prit un peu de poudre sur le haut de la cheminée et cria :

« Chemin de traverse »elle se mit à tourner très vite, mais elle y était obligée, sa réception fut parfaite, elle se trouva dans l'un des plus sordides hôtels du chemin de traverse , rogue la joignit bien vite et se plaça près d'elle , elle sourit intérieurement en se rappelant que les vampires ne voyageaient jamais comme ça elle s'imagina James les quatre fer en l'air et fut très déçu quand elle vit que rien ne lui était arrivé , elle prit une mine boudeuse et se retourna ,il avait sûrement du remarquer sa mine déconfite car ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un magnifique sourire .

Elle l'ignora, ils avaient voyagé de nuit mais l'aube pointait le bout de son nez, elle le vit par l'une des fenêtres de l'hôtel, elle se retourna vers James :

« Il faut qu'on prenne une chambre »

« Oui je pense aussi… »

Bizarrement elle n'aima pas le sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Il était allongé sur son lit , il s'était retrouvé dans une chambre dont les fenêtres étaient peintes en noir avec une cheminée ou un feu brûlait lentement, seul le crépitement du feu meublait le silence de la pièce… car il ne pouvait sortir , il haïssait ce sentiment, être comme prisonnier , il se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas dans la chambre , Lily n'était pas venu le voir , ça faisait 3 heure qu'il était seule , elle était sûrement dehors sous le soleil , il se sentait comme un animal pris dans des filets ; plus il essayait de s'en dépêtrer plus il aggravait son cas … soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte et il sourit en voyant que c'était SA Lily :

« Tiens tiens tiens une revenante, on ne ta pas beaucoup vu, que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

Le sourire qu'elle arborait quelque instant plus tôt se figea, elle le regarda outré et lui dit :

« On fait j'ai été assez stupide pour penser que tu te sentais peut-être seul, mais je vois que tu te portes bien alors… »

Elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir, mais il avait anticipé son acte et à peine avait elle franchi la porte qu'il l'avait déjà scellé, elle se força à ouvrir la porte, mais rien n'y fit, elle soupira, se retourna vers lui :

« Potter laisse moi sortir … »

Il la regarda, sourit et s'adossa au mure la regardant avec ses yeux percent, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer et lui dit :

« Je ne pense pas Lily, et arrête de m'appeler potter, je m'appelle James »

Elle sourit sarcastiquement s'approcha de son lit et s'y assis résignée: si elle devait être coincé avec lui autant être bien installée, un long silence gênant s'installa quand enfin James le brisa, sa tête était baissée et il fixait un point imaginaire par terre :

« Tu sais Lily si je t'ai demandé de partir… »

Ne le laissant pas terminer sa phrase elle répliqua :

« James tout ça c'est du passé… »

« Non Lily j'ai… »

« James arrête s'il te plait »

Il releva la tête brusquement et se dirigea vers elle d'un pas décidé, il s'agenouilla devant elle et pris son visage entre ses mains pour qu'il puisse la regarder dans les yeux :

« Par l'enfer Lily laisse moi t'expliquer si j'ai fait ça c'est pour toi »

Elle le repoussa et lui cracha en souriant :

« Pour mon bien, ouah ! Alors c'est pour mon bien que tu m'as littéralement jeté de chez toi, c'est pour mon bien, je ne te savais pas si altruiste… »

Il n'en pouvait plus il désirait cette femme de tout son être. Il avait besoin d'elle, elle était seule à pouvoir le satisfaire à pouvoir apaiser cette faim qui le dévorait le consumait. A la lueur rougeante du feu, il la contempla, puis presque sauvagement la prit dans ses bras, pour la faire taire…pour la faire taire il se pencha vers elle, pour la faire taire il posa ses lèvres sur son front, ses yeux, son nez ….puis n'y tenant plus, il s'empara de sa bouche, pour la faire sienne...

Ses lèvres contre les siennes brûlantes de passion et de désire lui firent oublier se pourquoi elle le haïssait, alors Lily le pressa contre elle, l'entoura de ses bras, entrouvrit les lèvres, s'abondonnant entièrement à son baiser, avide de le goûter à son tour avec toute la force de son désir.

Doucement, il promena ses doigts sur son dos, il ne faisait que l'effleurer pourtant il l'enflammait comme une torche vive …

« Ou en étions –nous rester ? »Murmura t-il contre ses lèvres avant de couvrir sa bouche de ses lèvres chaudes et impérieuses.

Il fourrageait dans ses cheveux, la pressant plus étroitement contre lui, tout en intensifiant leur baiser il voulait la sentir plus proche, il voulait sentir sa peau si douce, si sucré, si exquise…elle l'enivrait le rendait fou. Elle se colla contre son torse et répondit avec fougue à son étreinte, ses doits se baladèrent fiévreusement contre la peau du vampire.

D'une main fébrile elle entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise :

« Nous avons tout le temps » chuchota t'il à son oreille, des frissons de plaisir parcourir son corps.

Du bout de la langue, il taquina le lobe de son oreille puis descendis doucement le long de son cou et s'arrêta à l'endroit où la peau était plus douce plus fragile, à l'endroit où il pouvait sentir son cœur battre, il goûta à la délicatesse de sa peau si suave si sucrée. Ses mains puissantes se refermèrent sur ses épaules, puis les quittant langoureusement ses mains traçaient des arabesques brûlantes sur sa nuque.

« Nous avons tout le jour devant nous » ajouta t'il

Il s'immobilisa, elle leva ses yeux vers lui et croisa son regard, un regard impénétrable. Il lui prit le menton et la considéra longuement, sans dire un mot.

Puis il pencha la tête pour venir à la rencontre de ses lèvres et l'embrassa, tendrement, si tendrement… il la désirait comme elle le désirait, sauvagement presque douloureusement mais il avait la ferme intention de mener la danse, ce serait à son rythme. Lentement pour savourer chacun de ces instants, sans perdre une miette de cette passion partagée

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

S'arquant vers lui, elle lui offrit ses lèvres et accepta avec reconnaissance le combat de leurs langues entremêlées. Dire qu'il n'avait fait que lui caresser les cheveux et l'embrasser, et déjà elle perdait la tête.

Elle ferma les bras autour de sa taille pour le sentir plus près, pour sentir son désir, endiguant tant bien que mal l'impatiente qui la dévorait

« J'ai envie de toi Lily… »Souffla t'il comme s'il lisait en elle, ses mot se perdirent contre ses lèvres.

Il posa les mains sur ses hanches et la plaqua plus étroitement contre lui. Comment aurait-elle pu résister ? Elle se pencha et pressa les lèvres sur son torse puissant. Elle rêvait de l'enflammer, de le torturer comme il la torturait, de le punir. Mais lorsque ses doigts se glissèrent jusqu'à sa ceinture, gentiment il lui écarta la main

Elle plongea dans ses yeux et l'implora silencieusement, il secoua la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres

Lentement il passa son pull-over par-dessus sa tête, il en eu le souffle coupé tellement elle était belle sa peau appelait les caresses, ses joues étaient rosis par le désir, ses cheveux formait une sorte d'auréole de feu autour d'elle presque un diadème, elle était splendide…si virginale. N'y tenant plus ses doigts frôlèrent enfin sa peau nu, des ondes de plaisir déferlèrent en elles, bon dieu il ne faisait que la toucher, doucement, lentement, langoureusement il passa sa main sur sa peau et dessina des arabesque brûlante, il passa tout au long de son épaule puis descendit vers son dos et dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Elle ne bougeait plus.

Alors il referma les doigts sur ses seins, jouant avec leurs pointes durcis. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier ; des torrents de feu la traversaient toute entière

« Je t'en prie » implora t'elle dans le tourbillon d'émotions qui l'emportait.

Elle n'était pas sure qu'il l'ait même entendue. Sa bouche explorait le contour de sa gorge, laissant des sillons de feu sur sa peau frissonnante.

Ses lèvres glissèrent jusqu'à ses seins. Du bout de la langue, il taquinait sa poitrine cette fois elle ne put réprimer la plainte rauque qui monta dans sa gorge

Ils tombèrent sur le lit elle savoura le plaisir de le sentir plaqué contre elle, de sentir son sexe érigé contre sa jambe. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à se déshabiller entièrement qu'à le dévêtir pour s'éniver de sa peau.

Elle chercha à le repoussa pour se déshabiller, mais il lui saisit les poignets et, les écartant de chaque coté de sa tête l'embrassa sut le front les tempes puis sur les lèvres.

Soudainement elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à sa discussion avec lupin quand il lui avait expliquer qu'elle ressemblait étrangement à la femme de James : Caroline…il avait quittait ses lèvres pour goûter à la douceur de sa peau et pourtant malgré le plaisir qui parcourait tous son corps, elle le repoussa, il la regarda perplexe et lui dit :

« Tu ne peux pas … » dit-il

« Je le peux… je le veux » lui dit elle

Elle le repoussa fermement et se releva remit son pull-over, et se retourna, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs :

« Lily qu'est ce qui te prend ? » demanda t'il

Elle le questionna de but en blanc

« Est ce que tu vois en moi Lily ou Caroline ? »

En entendant le nom de sa femme il frémit

« Lily, elle est morte à quoi ça sert d'en parler »

« Est ce que tu penses à elle en me voyant ?»

Il s'approcha d'elle effleura avec ses doigts sa joue et lui dit :

« Tu es Lily, MA Lily et je ne pense qu'à toi »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Ils étaient tous les trois attablés à l'une des nombreuses tables d'un des pub du chemin de traverse, assis à attendre que trelaway leur permettent de la voire, ils avaient tous commandaient de la bière, et Lily ne le regardait plus elle fuyait son regard il l'avait senti brûler sous ses caresses mais maintenant elle était si lointaine si inaccessible, rogue quand à lui la regardait et James n'aimait pas ça il avait envi de lui casser la gueule , Lily avait crut qu'il pensait à caroline mais non , il ne pensait plus qu'à elle à elle seule , il n'avait jamais cru pouvoir remplacer caroline dans son cœur mais c'était fait .

Un vieil homme s'approcha d'eux et leur dit :

« Elle est prête à vous recevoir… »

« c'est pas trop tôt » décréta Lily

Ils pénétrèrent dans une large pièce ou il y a avait une chaleur suffocante, ils s'assirent sur des chaises et attendirent, elle les rejoigna bientôt et leur dit d'une voix voilée mystérieuse :

« Je sais pourquoi vous etes là »

Ils la regardèrent septique aucun d'eux ne croyait en la divination

« Et je suis désolé je ne peux vous aider »

Lily la regarda apparemment heureuse :

« Je n'ai jamais cru en ce genre de chose de toute façon »

Elle s'apprêtait à se lever quand elle la retint par le bras et se mit à dire avec une voix totalement différente :

« _Rien ne pourra empêcher la guerre, et le fléau s'abattra sur terre, les trois clans jamais ne s'uniront, et la paix jamais ne connaitront, elle se fanera pour lui, lui dont le sang les sauvera et un amour hybride naîtra le cœur du sauveur saignera, quand par trois fois on le trahira … » _

_« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « _

Ce que la vie pouvait être stupides par moment, non en fait elle l'était tout le temps, elle Lily Evans était obligé de parler à l'un des plus grands esprits que la communauté des sorciers n'avait jamais connu de vulgaires prémonitions, d'une vieille sorcière qui a une case en moins, et à son plus grand malheur dumbledaure semblait s'intéresser à ce qu'ils leur avaient raportté , il les avaient écouté avec intention ne loupant rien de ce qu'ils disaient puis ils les avaient congédié et là elle se trouvait dans l'une des nombreuses salle de bain du château , en fait c'était sûrement la plus spacieuse et la plus confortable , elle se prélassait depuis au moins une heure dans l'eau , elle n'avait pas fait très attention à cette prophéties , elle pensait à James , et elle rougit quand elle repensa à ce qui s'était passé au chemin de traverse , elle qui avait toujours était si timide si ….elle s'était laissé manipuler par ce dan juan de pacotille .

Elle décida qu'elle s'était assez prélassé, elle sortit de son bain prit une serviette et l'enroula autour de sa taille

Elle, Lily Evans n'avait jamais eu de relation avec un homme, elle était toujours vierge, et elle le resterait jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve l'homme de sa vie…

Et voilà, elle repensait à James, lui si beau si fort si ….TOUT !

Elle n'était sûrement pas la première femme dans sa vie, il l'avait sûrement trouvé maladroite, stupide et gauche…

Elle sortit de la salle de bain ne portant qu'un large t-shirt, elle avait faim et il était très très tard, les sorciers devaient dormir, mais les vampires étaient debout…

Peut lui importait, elle avait faim, elle se dirigea vers les cuisines, y pénétra pris une grosse part de gâteau au chocolat et se dirigea vers sa chambre les pieds nus en mangeant avec délectation son gâteau

Au détour d'un couloir elle entendit des éclats de vois elle reconnut la voie de voldemort mais elle ne connaissait pas la personne avec lui, elle se cacha et écouta ce qu'ils disaient :

« Tu avais dit que tout serait réglé… »

« Oui, mais nous avons du retard, caroline n'est pas prête… »

Avait-elle bien entendu CAROLINE, qu'Avait-elle avoir là dedans

Soudain les voix s'éloignèrent et elle ne put entendre ce qu'ils disaient…

Lupin lui avait vaguement parlé de cette caroline, mais il lui avait surtout dit qu'elle était morte, morte et enterrée, c'était sûrement une coiscidense, il n'y avait pas qu'une seule caroline en ce monde …

Caroline, d'après ce que lui avait dit lupin, avait été le grand amour de James, son seul et unique amour, lors de leur nuit de noce elle avait été assassiné, personne ne savait par qui, enfin bref, lupin lui avait expliqué qu'elle lui ressemblait beaucoup, des cheveux roux et des yeux verts, elle avait été flatté quand lupin lui avait dit qu'elle était mille fois mieux qu'elle …

Il était tard, elle devait rentrer il se faisait tard, elle s'apretait à donner son mot de passe :

« Lily, tu es mouillé …. » décréta une voie derrière elle

Sans même se retourné elle sut qui lui avait parlé elle se retourna et lui dit :

« Je sais, j'étais dans…. »

Elle rougit quand elle remarqua son regard plein d'envie, elle était presque nue, n'ayant que ce T-shirt pour la couvrir, soudain il détourna les yeux pour lui dire :

« Il est tard, ne dors –tu pas comme tes congénères ?»

« Et toi ne te soules –tu pas comme tes congénères ?»Répliqua t'elle du tac au tac

« Insinuerais-tu que je suis un alcoolique ? »

« Je ne l'insinue pas…. je l'affirme… »

« Au moins moi j'ai l'age de boire »

Elle le regarda longuement, à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient ils trouvaient le moyen de se disputer :

« Ne sois pas stupide Lily, je ne te comprend pas j'ai envie de toi et toi de moi… »

Elle le regarda pétrifiée :

« Tu prends tes rêves pour réalité »

Elle s'approcha de lui, et se mit à le pointer avec son doigt tout en tapotant durement sur son torse

« Tu es vraiment trop prétentieux, qui aurait envie d'un vampire sans vie et assoiffé de sang »

« Arrête ça Lily ! »

Il faisait allusion à son geste avec son doigt, loin d'arrêter elle le refit :

« Je t'aurai prévenu »

Il lui saisit alors le doigt et l'approcha de lui, il allait l'embrasser elle ferma les yeux, mais rien ne vint, quand elle les rouvrit et qu'elle le vit elle se sentit stupide, il souriait il l'avait eu :

« Alors comme ça tu n'as pas envie de moi ? »

Il la relâcha et s'en alla :

« Taux ou tard Lily, tu seras mienne »décréta t'il avant de partir

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Elle le regarda partir en ayant comme à chaque fois une grande envie de le rejoindre, elle hocha la tête se retourna et découvrit un Alex complètement déboussolé :

« Lily, qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Entre elle et Alex s'était définitivement fini quand elle avait découvert le poteau rose, elle lui en voulait énormément et ne lui avait pas pardonné et ne lui pardonnerai probablement jamais…et là il osait lui demander ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle mit ses points sur ses hanches et lui répondit :

« Ce que je fais ?regarde bien ! »

Sur ce, elle se retourna rejoignit James en quelque pas lui tapota sur l'épaule, il se retourna perplexe, elle le saisit violemment, et l'embrassa longoureusement, apparemment surpris James se laissa faire, à bout de souffle elle le laissa se retourna, pénétra dans sa chambre, croyant avoir réussi sa sortie laissant ses dan juan très perplexe, mais c'était sans compté sur James qui apparut devant elle, furieux :

« Mais pour qui tu me prend, un jouet avec lequel on s'amuse puis qu'on jette après, non Lily NON je ne suis pas comme tes congénères et tu vas éteindre le feu que tu as si habilement allumé »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Bon ben voilà c'est tout, on espère vivement que ça vous a plu, on aimerait vraiment que vous nous disiez ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez des questions ou autre il suffit de nous le dire et on y répondra illico presto, alors là on voudrait remercier tout les reviwevers et surtout surtout susy bones qui ne manque pas une occasion pour nous reviwver alors on aimerait dédier cet épisode qui soit dit en passant est notre préféré à tout les reviewvers …

Le prochain épisode sera « bringing together » alors si vous voulez le lire, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire REVIWS !


	8. BRINGING TOGETHER

Comme toujours les personnages ne sont pas à nous mais tout appartient à J.K.Rowling (la veinarde)

Enfin bref les réponses aux reviwes sont à la fin du chapitre, nous espérons que vous allez aimer, il faut dire que c'est un épisode plutôt particulier, vous allez comprendre en le lisant alors Bonne Lecture !

BRINGING TOGETHER

Elle une vulgaire humaine une sorcière, osait s'amuser à ses dépends lui un vampire, le plus puissant de tous qui plus est, non jamais de sa vie il ne s'était sentit si vulgairement utilisé même si ça ne lui avait pas déplu, d'habitude c'était lui qui jouait ce jeu avec les femmes, mais là voir cette …. Faire ainsi, il n'avait pu supporter…

Non, il ne pouvait plus lui permettre, il avait envi d'elle, il n'avait jamais autant eu envie d'une femme comme en ce moment, c'en devenait douloureux, d'habitude devant les obstacles et les difficultés il était friand mais là c'en était trop, il n'en pouvait plus, la voir là près de lui chaque jour et ne pouvoir la toucher, elle si belle si inaccessible…

NON, il devait faire quelque chose pour que le feu qui le consumait lentement s'éteigne …

Elle l'avait utilisé pour rendre cet Alex jaloux, mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? Il allait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas comme ses congénères, ses sorciers à qui elle n'accordait qu'un sourire, une caresse. non lui il la voulait toute entière à lui rien qu'à lui …

Il n'avait jamais était autant frustré que quand elle avait osé se refuser à lui, qu'elle l'avait rejeté, lui qui avait tellement envie d'elle …

Elle était tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais, elle respirait la vie, cette chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir ou atteindre …

Elle le regardait avec des yeux de biches effrayées, effrayée par quoi ?

Il s'approcha d'elle lentement et une chaleur traîtresse irradia son bat ventre puis brutalement il la plaqua contre le mur plaça une main contre sa hanche pour la maintenir fermement contre lui, son regard ne quittait plus le sien, une lueur de défi brillait dans ses prunelle voilées par le désir, sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée, sa main libre remonta jusqu'à sa nuque puis il empoigna violement ses cheveux pour l'approcher de lui et se mit à l'embrasser sauvagement, elle se refusait toujours à lui, le repoussait violement mais il était trop fort pour elle ….

Soudain il s'éloigna d'elle, dégoûté par son comportement, si un jour elle devait être avec lui, à lui, ça serait avec son consentement, il s'éloigna le plus loin et s'écroula sur le magnifique lit à balequin qui trônait au milieu de la pièce…

Des sentiments très différents traverser son esprit, inondaient son cœur, torturaient son âme damnée, il la voulait tellement, il voulait qu'elle soit à lui, mais il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, elle était tellement fragile tellement pure… non il ne pouvait se permettre de la salir, de la blesser, il ne voulait pas la blesser ….

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui crie dessus, qu'elle le frappe, qu'elle le traite de tous les noms comme elle en avait l'habitude…

Mais non, il la regarda ébahis alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui lentement et qu'elle mis une main contre sa joue et lui dit de la voie la plus douce et la plus mélodieuse qu'il n'ait jamais entendu :

« Je suis désolé… »

Elle s'était excusé, lui avait demandé d'excuser son comportement, il était tout simplement… heureux.

Il sourit et lui répondit :

« Moi aussi »

Elle lui rendit son sourire puis son visage changea du tout au tout elle avait l'air furieuse …très furieuse, ses yeux lançaient des éclaires, elle lui cracha :

« Maintenant, quitte cette chambre »

Il n'était pas furieux, il la connaissait maintenant et il trouvait son comportement totalement… normal.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Non, il ne rêvait pas, Lily était royalement bourré…encore plus bourré que lui remus lupin, mais comment c'était possible, elle qui n'avait touchée à l'alcool, elle qui était si parfaite, tenait en ces mais une bière et parlait en riant à un homme qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître « le vampire ». Il se rappelait vaguement que lui et Lily étaient venu dans ce bar, en fait il l'avait presque traîner au bar il avait remarqué qu'elle ne s'amusait jamais, elle avait toujours était ainsi si sérieuse ne songeant qu'à ses études étant droite, trop droite …

Mais il avait réussi à la traîner au bar, oh bien sure au début elle avait radoter et l'avait traiter de tous les noms, mais elle était quand même venue…

Il avait toujours su comment lui parler, ils avaient toujours étaient si …amis. Elle l'avait réconforter quand ses parents étaient morts , elle avait effacé ses larmes et lui aussi , ils avaient passé ensemble les 7 années les plus importantes et les plus magnifiques de toutes leur vie , ils avaient appris à se comprendre , à s'aimer , à se taquiner ils étaient devenu inséparable , puis à la fin de leur scolarité le clan des loup-garou avait fait valoir ses droits sur lui et il avait du quitter Lily , oh il l'avait revu de temps en temps , par si par là , mais ce n'était pas la même chose , et lentement mais sûrement ils s'étaient éloignée l'un de l'autre .

Et puis une lueur d'espoir dans le néant de sa vie, la paix était possible, et là il l'avait revu, lui avait reparler, et ils étaient de nouveau des amis comme si le temps écoulé n'avait jamais existé ne contait plus …

Il avait pu lui parler de sa vie, comment il avait perdu la seule personne –à part elle- qu'il n'avait jamais aimé, elle était morte à cause de lui, oui c'était lui la cause de sa mort, et face à cette horrible et lancinante vérité, il s'était promis de ne plus jamais aimé personne …non plus personne.

Grand dieu ! Jamais de sa vie il n'avait aimé une personne comme il l'avait aimé elle, puis elle l'avait quitté, fauché par cette guerre sans pitié, sauf que c'était lui la cause la raison de sa mort…

**Flash back :**

_« Ne sois pas stupide, il n'est pas question que je partes …remus, je t'aime » _

_Il la regarda longuement, elle ne voulait pas le quitter, elle l'aimait, mais si elle restait avec lui c'était la mort qui l'attendait, la mort et la souffrance._

_Il la prit dans ses bras caressant ses magnifique cheveux blonds, puis plus fermement il la tint par les bras puis lui dit presque en criant :_

_« Il faut que tu partes, il le faut, je ne veux pas te perdre »_

_« Tu ne me perdras pas…jamais » _

Elle l'avait quitté, elle était morte, il l'avait perdu …

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Mais que faisait-elle dans ce bar, ce n'était pas son genre mais comme à chaque fois, lupin l'avait entraîné là, il lui avait dit qu'elle était trop sérieuse qu'elle devait apprendre à s'amuser, mais elle aimait bien sa façon de vivre, pour être heureuse elle n'était pas obligé de se bourrer la gueule et se laisser faire par le premier venu, non elle était très bien comme elle était.

Là par exemple, elle était assise dans l'une des tables d'un pub bondé, et elle était seule…

Remus n'aimait pas qu'elle le voit complètement bourré, aussi était il parti la laissant seul, il avait toujours été naturellement protecteur envers elle, mais à ce point c'est abuser quoi !

Seule, comme toujours, la solitude elle y était habituer, bien sure remus avait toujours était là pour elle, toujours mais elle se sentait malgré tout seule ; oui c'est cela ses parents étaient mort, sa sœur ne voulait même plus entendre parler d'elle, elle était seule, seule à jamais et pour toujours…

Elle soupira quand elle sentit une présence à ses cotés et se retourna :

« Tu me suis ou quoi ? »Demanda t'elle au beau jeune homme -ou presque-(parce que c'est un vampire) qui s'était assis près d'elle

« Tu te surestimes Lily, si je suis là c'est pour une bonne vielle cuite » lui répondit-il en levant un sourcil

Il fit un signe au barman qui en un clin d'œil fit apparaître de la bière sur la table

« Je vois que tu es un habituer » lui dit-elle

« Pas toi on dirait »

Il se moquait d'elle, mais c'est vrai qu'elle faisait tache dans le tableau, elle si sérieuse. Elle arqua un sourcil et il continua :

« Tu sais quel est ton problème Lily, tu ne sais pas t'amuser »

Il finit en une traite son verre et en commanda un autre, il voulait la faire sortir de ses gongs et à sa grande désolation il y arrivait assez facilement :

« Potter, je sais très bien comment m'amuser, crois-moi, seulement je …je n'en ai pas envi »

La façon dont elle lui répondit n'était pas très convaincante, il fronça les sourcils puis d'un air blasé s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise et sourit en regardant son verre :

« Je te propose un petit jeu » en voyant son aire septique, il ajouta :

« Sauf si tu as trop peur, je te comprends, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir »

Piqué au vif elle pronoca ces mots qu'elle regretta immédiatement :

« Allons-y »

Elle n'aimait pas la manière dont il souria , comme si il avait gagné quelque chose, comme si il l'avait gagné …elle , alors là il pouvait toujours rêver, elle releva la tête fièrement et lui dit :

« Et ton petit jeu consiste en quoi ? »

Il souriait encore et toujours :

« Eh bien je vais voire si tu supportes bien l'alcool » lui dit t'il en faisant apparaître deux verres

Elle répliqua :

« Alors là, pas question désolé James, je ne bois pas…. »

« Pas grave, je savais que tu allais te dégonfler »

Elle savait qu'il voulait l'avoir, que c'était fait exprès mais elle ne put empêcher les mots de sortir de sa bouche :

« Qu'est ce que je gagne à me bourrer»

Maintenant il souriait aux anges il lui répondit :

« Ça dépend qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Elle réfléchit, qu'est ce qu'elle voulait de lui, des tas de choses plus irréalisable les unes que les autres, qu'est ce qu'elle voulait de lui, il l'avait séduite, jeté, a voulu la reprendre, elle l'avait jeté et voilà ou ils en étaient arrivé …

Elle repensa à lui plus calmement, réalisant qu'elle ne savait rien de lui, de sa vie, de son enfance, de ses amours, de ...Caroline.

C'était à son tour maintenant de sourire, oh oui elle savait ce qu'elle voulait :

« À chaque verre que je boirai tu devras répondre à la question de mon choix »

Il la regarda un instant, une lueur de suspicion traversant ses yeux chocolat puis soudainement il tendit sa main e lui dit :

« Marché conclu »

Elle ne savait pas qu'elle venait de faire un pacte avec le diable …..Mais quand même SEXY le diable.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Il s'était bien gardé de lui dire qu'il tenait extrenement bien l'alcool, que même une flopé de verre que dis-je une armée n'aurais pu le bourré ou même changer son comportement, mais il ne voulait rien lui dire, il savait (expérience personnel oblige) que les humains ne tenaient pas l'alcool très bien, surtout que pour elle c'était une première ….lui qui croyait qu'il allait s'ennuyer , il la regarda longuement , elle était très belle , avec ses cheveux roux et ses beaux yeux verts ou il aurait aimé se noyer , sans s'en rendre conte il s'était attaché à elle , à son odeur à sa présence à ses colères , à ses rires – même si ça n'arrivait pas souvent-…

Il but cul sec son verre et lui fit un signe de la main c'était son tour, elle le regarda sourit puis à son tour but le verre entièrement sans rien laissée échappé, puis elle se mit à toussé violement quand enfin elle s'arrêta il lui dit :

« Bravo ! Tu es une vrai pro »

« Merci, à ton tour maintenant, parle moi de caroline »

Il fronça les sourcils, mais pourquoi s'intéressait- elle tellement à Caroline, il lui avait expliqué que c'était du passé, pourquoi s'acharnait-elle sur caroline, que voulait-elle au juste….

« Je croyais que tu devais seulement poser des questions »

Elle ne se laissa pas démonter elle répliqua :

« Qui est Caroline ? »

Le verre qu'elle venait de boire n'avait pas l'air de lui avoir fait de l'effet, elle le regardait attendant avec impatiente sa réponse, il secoua la tête, fuit son regard si pénétrant et commença :

« Caroline était une vampire de classe inférieure, c'était le soleil de ma vie, j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle et elle de moi, je me demande toujours pourquoi, elle était si merveilleuse, enfin bref je l'ai épousé et la nuit même, elle a été assassiné »son regard était lointain et ces yeux reflétaient une tristesse infinie une blessure encore à vif.

« Par qui ? » demanda t'elle

« Alors là, c'est une autre question qui nécessite un autre verre »lui répondit il sortant de sa torpeur

Sans lui laisser le temps de le commander, elle en fit apparaître deux, et en prit un et le but cul sec, il la regarda surpris, mais elle ne faisait pas attention elle se retourna vers lui :

« Par qui ? » lui demanda t'elle de nouveau

« Je ne sais pas » répliqua t'il

Elle avait l'air furieuse, elle lui dit d'une mine boudeuse :

« Tu triches… »

L'alcool commençait à faire son effet

« Pas du tout »

1heure plus tard ….

« Quel était ta première expérience sexuelle ? »

Voilà le genre de question qu'elle lui posait depuis bientôt une demie heure, elle était totalement bourrée, et lui la regardait admiratif parce qu'elle était toujours debout auprès le nombre phénoménal de verre qu'elle s'était envoyé.

« Je crois que tu as assez bu »lui dit-il décider à arrêter cette mascarade

« Non pas du tout, je commence tout juste à m'amuser et puis tu dois répondre à ma question »

Il aurait bien aimé mais il ne s'en souvenait plus, elle remarqua son désarroi et se mit à rire et lui dit :

« Tu ne t'en souviens plus…. »

Même bourré elle restait très perspicace :

« Et toi ? » lui demanda t'il

« Ah ah ah tu change les règles du jeu »

Elle fit apparaître un autre verre qu'elle allait boire, quand il le lui arracha des mains.

« Eh rend moi ça ! »Lui ordonna t'elle

« Ou alors quoi ? »Questionna t'il

Elle ne lui répondit pas se leva difficilement et se dirigea vers un groupe de jeunes sorciers qu'elle avait l'air de connaitre, ils crièrent son nom en voyant qu'elle était bourré et lui offrirent un autre verre, il se leva pour l'empêcher de faire un striptease mais quelqu'un l'avait prit de cour c'était ce loup-garou ce lupin, il n'entendit pas ce qu'il lui dit, mais ils se mirent à se disputer, quand elle le planta et se dirigea vers lui :

« On s'en va… »

« Qui te fais croire que j'allai te suivre »

« C'est toi qui m'a mise dans cet état, tu es bien obligé de me ramener chez moi » répliqua t'elle

Il se releva et la fit s'assoire, il n'avait aucune envi de partir, il s'amusait trop, à ses dépends bien sure mais il s'amusait quand même, il commanda un seul verre pour lui seule et se mit à le boire lentement en la regardant elle avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, comment une fille pouvait être si enquise et si belle, si intelligente si courageuse, si pure ….

Il se sentait coupable de son état, de ne pas lui avoir dit qu'ils ne se battaient pas à arme égale …

Soudainement elle se retourna vers lui et lui demanda :

« James ou sont tes parents ? »

Elle lui avait demandé de but en blanc il lui répondit sans laissé paraître le vide qu'il ressentait :

« Ils sont morts »

« Oh je suis désolé ! »Lui dit-elle « mes parents ont été assassiné par des vampires »

Il la regarda pris de cour, alors c'est pour ça qu'elle le haïssait tellement ses parents avaient été assassiné par ses semblables c'est pour ça qu'elle était si distance si fragile…

« Ils me manquent » ajouta t'elle

Il ne savait pas comment réagir, elle avait l'air si triste, et alors qu'il voulait caresser la joue de Sa Lily, elle le distança se leva en souriant et lui dit :

« Quelle imbécile je fais, je suis complètement bourré pour la première fois de ma vie, je dois m'amuser, toi qui l'est souvent conseille moi ! »

Il la regarda perplexe puis il sourit :

« Moi quand je suis bourré je me livre à des actes pas très orthodoxe »

Elle sourit à son tour et en se dirigeant vers la sortie elle lui lança :

« D'accord allons-y ! »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Je dois vous dire que je suis totalement et complètement outré et déçu par votre comportement, vous avez presque trahi tout ce que je pensais de vous, au nom de dieu, que s'est t'il passé ? »

« Je …je suis désolé professeur je suis vraiment désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris il faut dire que je n'étais pas moi-même, mais croyez moi je ne le referai plus jamais »

« J'y conte bien miss Evans sinon je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous renvoyer, malgré l'immense chagrin que cela me causerai »

« Je comprend professeur, ne vous en fait pas, cela ne se reproduira plus jamais »

« Bon vous pouvez partir »

Elle quitta le bureau du professeur Mc Gonnagal ivre (elle en a pas marre) de colère, mais comment avait-elle pu se mettre dans de tels draps, tout ça à cause de lui, tout ça à cause de lui !Il l'avait en quelque sorte obligé à boire, et au petit matin la voilà ….

Bon calme toi Lily, allons lui rendre une petite visite

Elle se dirigea vers ses appartements, elle allait lui montrer de quel bois elle se chauffe…

« Sorbet de citron »

Le portrait bascula et elle pu voir James écroulé sur le lit dormant…à moitié nu, elle hurla :

« POTTER ! DEBOUT ! TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Il se réveilla en sursaut et en la voyant il sourit en lui disant :

« Après ce qui s'est passé hier tu peux toujours te lever, quel miracle ! »

**Flash back :**

_« Arrête de courir Lily, ou est ce que tu vas ? »Demanda t'il _

_Ou est ce qu'elle allait, elle ne le savait pas elle-même, elle était bourré _

_« Je suis bourré, au cas ou tu l'aurais pas remarqué »_

_En fait, elle savait très bien ou elle allait, elle se dirigeait vers le château , il la rattrapa et lui dit :_

_« Lily, tu es bourré tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais »_

_« Je sais très bien ce que je fais, je n'ai jamais été aussi sure de ce que je faisais »_

_Ils arrivèrent devant le château, elle était très fatigué, elle ne sentait presque plus ses jambes, elle se laissa aller sur la pelouse verte s'y assit en faisant face au château, James s'assit à coté d'elle, elle lui dit alors :_

_« Je trouve notre château trop triste, tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait besoin d'une nouvelle image, d'un nouveau style, de couleur »_

_Il lui sourit et répondit_

_« Oh que oui ! »_

Elle le regarda longuement, il osait se moquer d'elle après tout c'était de sa faute si elle avait eu des problèmes elle lui dit toujours aussi furieuse :

« Et tu trouves ça drôle, tu sais que j'ai eu des tas de problèmes à cause de toi »

« À cause de moi, mais c'était ton idée de colorier le château »

**Flash back :**

_« Je le trouve plus beau comme ça, non ? »_

_« Moi aussi »lui répondit-il _

_En un clin d'œil elle avait colorié le château de toutes les couleurs comme elle l'avait fait pour la maison de James :_

_« Ça me rappel quelque chose »_

_Pour la première fois -ou presque- elle passait un bon moment avec lui, ils étaient assis ensemble sur la pelouse devant le château des milles et une nuit, la lune les éclairant de sa faible clarté :_

_« Tu penses que la paix pourra un jour régner » lui demanda t'elle_

_« Je l'espère » réponditil _

_Elle le regarda longuement, il était très beau, ou peut-être était-ce l'alcool qui lui faisait cet effet mais elle avait une furieuse envie de l'embrasser des liens confus s'étaient tissés entre eux et sans qu'ils n'aient besoin de parler ou de quoique se soit d'autre leurs lèvres s'approchèrent l'une de l'autre, avide l'une de l'autre cherchant ce contacte, ces sensations… ils partagèrent un long et passionnant baiser :_

_« Quoi que je fasse Potter, sache que je suis bourré »_

_« Tu as surtout une haleine à décoller du papier peint»_

_Elle se mit à rire hystériquement, puis quand elle s'arrêta elle remarqua qu'il l'observait comme s' il voulait lui demander quelque chose puis soudain il se ravisa, observa le château et lui dit :_

_« Il manque quelque chose »_

_Elle se retourna pour voir le château et lui dit :_

_« Tu as raison »_

C'était peut-être son idée, mais c'est lui qui l'avait fait boire :

« Potter tu savais très bien que je n'avais jamais bu une goutte d'alcool »

« Lily grandis un peu, je ne suis pas ton chaperon et puis tu es assez grande pour prendre tes propres initiatives, je m'en suis rendu conte hier »

**Flash back :**

_« Voilà c'est pas encore ça mais on approche »_

_Les tours du château de poudlard avaient été remplacés par des immenses nez de clowns rouge vif, décorés par des couronnes de fleurs aux couleurs chatoyantes_

_« Je suis sure que maintenant la paix va être plus que possible » continua t'elle _

_Il sourit puis lui dit :_

_« Je suis ravie de passer cette soirée avec toi »_

_« Même si demain je ne me souviendrai de rien ? »Lui demanda t'elle_

_« Tu es bourré, Lily pas drogué »_

_Elle fit une mine boudeuse et lui dit :_

_« Moi aussi p…je veux dire James »_

_Il avait l'air heureux qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom :_

_« Pourquoi t'es tu disputé avec le loup-garou tout à l'heure »demanda t'il _

_« Le loup-garou a un nom, il s'appelle remus, et ce ne sont pas tes affaires »répliqua t'elle_

_« Même bourré, tu es toujours aussi chaleureuse » lui di-il en souriant _

_Ils restèrent là pendant un bon bout de temps quand elle se leva brusquement et lui dit :_

_« J'ai envi de rendre une petite visite à rogue »_

Bon d'accord elle était peut-être allé trop loin et lui cria :

« Tu n'es qu'un pauvre idiot, à cause de toi j'ai failli être renvoyé, tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale égoïste doublé d'un hypocrite.. »

Il lui répondit :

« Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si toi et rogue vous entretenez des rapports …comment dire…conflictuel. »

**Flash back :**

_« Arrête tu fais trop de bruit, on va être repéré »_

_Ils s'étaient faufilé à l'intérieur du château en faisant le moins de bruit possible, ce qui était très dure vu qu'elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un pied devant l'autre, mais elle voulait faire un cou d'éclat et après les paroles blessantes de rogue c'était le cobaye idéal, ils se rendaient vers ses appartements …_

_Elle aurait du toucher à l'alcool depuis longtemps, elle se sentait tellement libre, libre de faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle avait toujours vu ses pouvoirs de sorcière comme un privilège pas un droit, elle les avait toujours utilisé avec beaucoup de clairvoyance, mais là elle avait envi de faire des folies, de s'amuser ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps._

_James quant à lui la regardait comme si c'était la première fois qui la voyait, les yeux equarquilés, bluffé par son courage, son mordant, en fait c'était la quantité d'alcool dans son sang qui lui faisait faire tout ça, mais quand même remodeler le château le plus prestigieux et le plus vieux d'Angleterre sous le nez et la barbe de l'un des plus grand sorciers de tout les temps, fallait le faire ! _

_« On y est » lui dit-elle en s'arrêtant devant un portrait, elle prononça le mot de passe et entra dans la chambre noire._

_Elle s'empêcha de rire quand elle vit rogue renflant, ne portant qu'un vieux caleçon ; elle se retourna pour faire face à James qui se faisait batail pour ne pas rire, elle lui chuchota alors à l'oreille :_

_« Qu'est ce qu'on pourrait bien lui faire.. ? »_

_Il se mit à penser et lui répondit sur le même ton :_

_« C'est toi la pro ici à toi de voire »_

_Elle sourit se retourna et…._

« Evans, comment as-tu pu oser ? »

Rogue, ivre de colère venait de faire son entré dans la chambre de James (qui entre temps avait eu le temps de mettre des vêtement décents)

Seulement rogue n'était pas…Comment dire…dans son état normal.

Si on pouvait changer son nom en cet instant il se serait appelé : ROGUA, eh oui, elle Lily Evans avait fait du sorcier le plus macho et le plus fière de tout les temps une femme, il avait maintenant une poitrine proéminente, une belle paire de fesse, et il avait perdu ses attributs royaux, sa voie était maintenant stridente , et il avait vraiment l'air d'une femme , elle le regarda un instant et s'empêchant de rire , contrairement à James qui était proche de l'évanouissement tellement il riait , elle balbuta :

« Oh…rogue...Je...Erh...Je suis …vraiment vraiment désolé, non vraiment »

Il la regarda comme si il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles puis respira profondément pour se calmer et lui dit :

« Comment on enlève tout ça… »

Elle le regarda attendant sa réaction :

« Je n'en ai aucune idée »

On aurait dit qu'il allait la tuer, ses yeux lançaient des avada kedavra, il aurait pu la tuer en cet instant même, elle rougit puis il se retourna et lui dit :

« Tu me paieras ça Evans »

Et il sortit, son postérieur se dandinant derrière lui, elle se retourna pour faire face à James qui riait toujours et encore :

« Oh Potter, je vais te tuer.. »

« Tu ne disais pas ça hier… »

**Flash back :**

_Après avoir disons ...quelque peu changer rogue, elle et James étaient maintenant dans la tour d'astronomie, ils s'étaient assis cote à cote et regardaient ensemble le ciel étoilé :_

_« James, j'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée »_

_« Moi aussi Lily, tu devrais boire plus souvent »_

_Il la regarda un instant puis remarquant son regard elle lui dit :_

_« J'adore venir ici c'est tellement calme et tellement beau, tu ne trouves pas »_

_Sans arrêter de la regarder il lui dit :_

_« Oui c'est magnifique »_

_Elle se retourna pour rencontrer son regard chocolat, elle lui sourit et sans autre préavis, il l'embrassa, ses lèvres effleurèrent à peine les siennes, comme si elle n'avait fait que rêver, ses caresses étaient atrocement lente elle plaça ses mains derrière sa nuque et le ramena à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait .Ce n'était pas comme leurs baisers précédent, celui-ci était tendre, beau tout simplement adorable._

_Jamais elle n'avait ressenti un sentiment pareil, une telle passion, et il fallait qu'il l'embrasse comme ça le jour ou elle était ivre, il encercla sa fine taille dans ses bras pour approfondir leur baiser, puis ils se séparèrent pour respirer._

_Il la regarda, puis lui caressa la joue avec sa main, quand sans crier gare elle cala sa tête dans son épaule et s'endormit sec…_

_Il sourit et la porte dans ses bras, ça lui avait manqué, il la sentait si fragile dans ses bras, mais elle était tellement forte…_

_Quel était ce sentiment qui habitait son cœur, il avait envi de la faire sienne, il avait envi de la protégeait, il avait envi d'elle, il transplana pour arriver dans sa chambre il la posa le plus délicatement possible sur le lit, l'embrasa sur le front pris un seau et le mit près de son lit :_

_« On ne sait jamais »dit-il en sortant_

Elle avait rougi à l'évocation de ce qui s'était passé hier, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir tout ce qui c'était passé été de sa faute à elle pas lui, mais elle voulait lui criait dessus, elle grogna vu qu'elle n'avait plus rien à lui dire et sortit de sa chambre, la prochaine fois elle sera plus prudente.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Comment était-ce possible, le monde autour d'elle s'écroulait et elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher, elle ne pouvait rien arrêter, la machine était en route et rien ne pouvait arrêter son père, d'abord James l'avait laissé tombé et pourquoi ou plutôt pour qui ?

Pour cette sale sainte ni touche de sorcière, cette Lily, elle aurait du la tuer quand elle était entre ses mains, mais elle allait payer, elle et tout ceux qui étaient avec elles, tous ceux dont le sang était indigne, ses loup-garou, ses sorciers, ses moldus, oui la seule race qui méritait la vie était la race des vampires, oui la seule.

Elle l'aimait tellement, elle aimait James, elle avait senti son cœur se briser en mille morceau quand elle avait compris qu'il la quittai, qu'il la laisser tomber, qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle, qu'il lui préférait quelqu'un d'autre …

Elle n'avait pas pu le supporter, mais elle allait le reprendre, il serait à elle taux ou tard, son père le lui avait promis, et assurer et en voyant son plan si parfait, elle ne pouvait qu'on en être sure, oui il serait à elle

« Père, la pierre est en sûreté maintenant »

« Bien on peut passer à la deuxième partie de notre plan »

Elle sourit, oui James serait à elle, et cette Lily allait payer le prix fort …

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

C'était vraiment la meilleure nuit qu'il avait passé depuis longtemps, oui vraiment, il s'était amusé comme un fou, à 300 ans il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une sorcière de 19 ans aurait pu éveiller en lui de tel sentiment, il devait se reprendre ; ressentir de tel chose pour une sorcière pourrait lui causer des tas d'ennuis, des problèmes inimaginables, il était un vampire et elle une sorcière c'était du domaine de l'inimaginable, il devait arrêter de penser à elle.

Mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'arrêtait pas de penser et repenser à elle, non stop, tout le temps, il en avait oublié ces devoirs autant que héritier légitime du trône c'est pour cela qu'en ce moment même il se trouvait dans les appartements de Voldemort, il devait lui parler, de la paix, du sommet …

« Je suis heureux de vous voir Potter » lui dit Voldemort de sa voie sinistre

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Vu les récents évènements, c'est-à-dire le vol de la pierre, je crois que vous seriez plus en sécurité à prêt au lard, dans votre domaine »

« Je pense être assez grand pour prendre soin de moi-même, mais je vous remercie quand même »

Pendant un bref instant une impression de haine traversa les yeux rouges de voldemort, mais que cherchait-il donc ? il voulait l'éloigner de poudlard , mais pourquoi faire

« Je pense Potter que vous devriez réviser votre jugement, votre place est à prêt au lard »

« Ma place est là ou les intérêts de mon peuple sont en jeu, et il n'est pas question que je quitte poudlard avant que la paix ne sont concrétisé, est ce que c'est clair »

« Limpide » répondit Voldemort, la colère ayant voilé sa voie

James au comble de la fureur quitta la pièce n comment ce vieux tas croulant oser lui dicter ce qu'il devait faire, non personne ne l'avait jamais fait et ça n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui …

Il était tellement en colère qu'il ne remarqua pas que Tess était caché dans un coin obscure de la pièce :

« Il ne veut pas s'éloigner, il faudra trouver un autre moyen, père »

« Ne t'en fais pas, nous avons le moyen parfait »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Alors ? Alors ?alors ? »

Elle sautillait en lui demandant, elle était tellement existée, lupin la regarda en souriant, retrouvant la Lily de son enfance :

« Eh bien, tu sais comment c'est la politique »

« Oh, remus arrête de plaisanter et dis moi, vite, je ne peux plus tenir » dit-elle avec une mine boudeuse

« Eh bien, j'ai parlé, dumbledaure aussi, voldemort bien sure, Potter, et puis de tas d'autre personne et puis le sommet est prévu pour dans deux jour »

Elle souriait aux anges, dans deux jours tous serait fini oui la paix sera possible :

« Oh mon dieu je n'arrive plus à tenir, pince moi ! »

Et c'est ce qu'il fit :

« Aouch ! C'était une façon de parler remus »

Ils se trouvaient dans la chambre de Lily, et remus venait de passer quelques heures à discuter du sommet, elle lui avait fait promettre qu'il lui racontera tout, et c'est ce qu'il fit et quand ils eurent fini, il la regarda en souriant et lui dit :

« J'ai appris ton escapade au clair de lune hier, excellent ! »

« Oh ne m'en parle pas c'était une horrible soirée »

Mais elle mentait en fait c'était la meilleure soirée qu'elle n'est jamais passé, elle sentait encore le souffle chaud de James sur sa peau, elle ne pouvait le nier elle ressentait quelque chose quand elle était avec James, mais elle ne savait pas quoi.

Ils restèrent là à discuter de tout et de rien, quand lupin décida qu'il était temps qu'ils dorment, eh oui il faisait nuit, Lily frissonna en pensant à James …

Remus la laissa seule, mais elle n'avait pas du tout envie de dormir, elle voulait revoir James, le revoir, oui c'est ce qu'elle voulait …elle quitta sa chambre et à peine était-elle sortit qu'elle le vit debout devant sa chambre prêt à frapper à la porte, elle sourit et il le lui rendit :

« Euh, James, j'aimerai m'excuser pour mon comportement de ce matin, c'est que j'étais furieuse contre moi-même et il fal… »

Il l'arreta en posant un doigt sur sa bouche et se mit à caresser lentement sa joue, puis soudainement il la prit dans ses bras, elle le laissa faire, sans rien faire, ni rien dire. Il s'éloigna lui tendit la main et lui murmura :

« Lily j'ai quelque chose à te montrer »

Cette fois elle ne refuserait pas sa main, elle la prit en souriant et lui dit :

« J'espère que ce n'est pas une bouteille d'alcool »

Et ils transplanèrent, elle ne savait pas ou il l'emmenait et elle n'en avait rien à faire tant qu'elle était avec lui…rien que lui…personne d'autre.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Tata ta ! Eh oui c'est ça le nouveau chapitre, on croit qu'en lisant le titre vous avez compris de quoi il parlait, on a passé beaucoup de temps à écrire celui là mais on espère que vous allez aimé

Le prochain chapitre sera : THE TRAP

Alors si vous voulez le lire vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire REVIWES !

Réponses aux reviwes :

**Susy bones : **chère susy, eh oui on sait nous sommes des sadiques d'ailleurs voudrais-tu te joindre à notre association OSS (obsédé sexuel sadique)…sinon nous te remercions infiniment pour ta fidélité, et tes reviewes plus qu'élogieuse, et nous espérons que ce chapitre sera à la mesure de ton attente, et en ce qui concerne le passage à l'acte de James et Lily nous leur laissons le soin de te répondre :

James : moi j'aimerai bien mais la donzelle que voici miss « pas avant le mariage » n'a pas l'air très encline.

Lily : je suis pas une marie couche toi là, désolé de te décevoir.

James (hystérique) mais tu comprend pas, la nuit de noce risquerait d'être fatale pour toi…tout comme caroline

Lily : tu me reparles encore de celle là je fais un malheur

C'est bon c'est bon calmé vous, j'espère que ça t'a suffit susy…voilà James dans de beaux drap.

**Jamesie- cass : **pour te faire plaisir notre Jamesie, on a –sans donner de spoiler- quelque peu peaufiné le rôle déjà très important de ton chère remus qui pour l'occasion a une importante déclaration à te faire

Remus : Jamesie la vie n'a pas été très facile avec moi ces dernières années, avec les nombreux castings, que j'ai raté pour la plus part à cause de ma condition de loup-garou, tu as été la lumière qui m'as sorti des ténèbres…et permis d'améliorer mon cachet…maintenant je peux me payer des virées avec des loups-garoutes

Je crois qu'on a compris, merci remus !

**Kokoro **(maha) oui, je sais ça n'a pas été très facile de la dissuader de faire des conneries, j'ai malheureusement (ou presque) du l'enchaîner, ma conscience m'a travaillé mais comme toujours je l'ai envoyé paître…

(Nidal) ouais c'est ca comme si tu en avais une

On te remercie pour ta charmante reviewes et nous espérons que ce chapitre te plaira toi et que la force des OSS soit avec toi

**Liliz mamba :** chère mamba, tu peux désormais aussi faire parti du club très fermé des OSS, tu es la bienvenue parmi nous, et merci beaucoup pour ta charmante reviwes, on ce qui consterne ton sentiment profond envers voldy, nous lui laissons le mot de la fin

Voldemort : alors c'est vous qui osez bravez le seigneur des ténèbres, c'est la mort certaine qui t'attend toi mamba…

Eh, tu fais peur à nos lecteurs, sois gentil ou tu finiras comme rogua….ne t'en fais pas mamba, nous te protégerons…et sinon, sans donné de spoiler, tu as vu juste !

**Lady lyanna : **chère lyanna on est heureux de t'avoir fait passé un bon moment, il faut dire qu'au début nous n'étions pas très expérimenté mais maintenant on se sent plus confiantes enfin on espère que tu vas aimé ce chapitre…

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Bon c'était les réponses aux reviwes et si vous voulez qu'on vous réponde aussi, il suffit de laisser une petite reviwe…merci !


	9. THE TRAP

On est vraiment vraiment vraiment désolé pour le grand retard d'habitude on update vite seulement là avec les nombreux examens et notre désaccord quand à la fin de ce chapitre vraiment très intéressant…enfin vous verrez par vous-même, n'oubliez pas que rien ne nous appartient mais tout est à J.K.Rowling, bon assez de bla bla et place au show!

**The trap:**

Elle ne savait pas ou il l'emmenait, mais ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle pouvait le suivre jusqu'au bout de la terre, elle sentait sa poigne se refermait sur sa main, elle sentait sa présence auprès d'elle, elle ne savait plus que pensait de lui , elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui , tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle voulait vivre le moment présent et peu lui importait le reste, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était le connaître aussi bien que ces amis aussi bien que …caroline.

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir qu'elle était en hauteur, c'était pas très bon, elle qui avait le vertige, ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de plateforme qui dominait la mer, elle ferma les yeux immédiatement, elle avait trop peur, elle sentit que James la prenait dans ses bras et elle se sentit immédiatement en sécurité, lentement elle rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir qu'il la regardait en souriant :

« Tu as le vertige ? » lui demanda t'il

« Non, j'ai seulement ….seulement p….peur du vide c'est tout »répondit-elle outré

« Tu n'as rien à craindre avec moi »

Sa réponse lui fit tellement plaisir, elle lui souria puis s'éloigna de lui pour regarder la mer, elle respira profondément, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était venu à la mer, il faisait noir mais la lune les éclairait de sa pale clarté (eh oui ! on adore cette phrase)

« J'avais envi que tu vois ça, Lily »

Elle sursauta, James était à ses cotés regardant la mer avec tristesse, elle ne voulait pas se rapprocher de lui, elle ne voulait pas, mais le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore, son cœur lui commandai, non lui ordonnai de ressentir pour lui ses sentiments qu'elle n'avait jamais cru ressentir, elle leva la main et lui caressa le visage, au contact de sa peau froide comme celle d'un cadavre, elle frissonna mais n'ôta pas sa main.

Il sourit, pris ses doigts entre ses mains et se mit à embrasser chaque doigt tendrement, puis il la prit dans ses bras.

Elle ressentit comme une décharge électrique, comme si le temps c'était arrêté en cet instant, elle voulait être avec lui à jamais et pour toujours.

Non elle ne pouvait se le permettre, elle ne pouvait tomber amoureuse de lui, un vampire, leur chef qui plus est, elle se détacha à contre cœur de lui et s'assit sur la plateforme, il se dépêcha de la rejoindre.

« J'aimerai comprendre Lily pourquoi est ce que tu me fuis ? » lui demanda t'il

Elle soupira, elle savait qu'il allait lui poser cette question :

« James, tu es un vampire et moi une sorcière, ce n'est …ce n'est pas possible, tu le sais »

« Ce que je sais Lily, c'est que tu es mienne, et à personne d'autre » répliqua t'il

Elle était à lui ? mais pour qui se prenait-il , il était obligé de se montrer toujours macho , alors qu'elle commençait à l'apprécier , elle se retourna vers lui pour lui expliqué sa façon de pensé quand elle sentit deux bras se refermer sur sa frêle taille , et l'encercler , des lèvres froides se posèrent sur les siennes , et tout à coup elle ne pensa plus à rien ,plus au sommet ,ni aux problèmes , elle ne pensait plus qu'à lui à lui seul , il était en train de l'embrasser , il approfondit leur baiser l'obligeant à se donner totalement à lui .

Jamais elle n'avait imaginé une scène d'une telle intensité, seule une petite part d'elle-même conserva son bon sens, et voulut la mettre engarde contre le danger que représentait cet homme. Car une fois goûtée la source de ce plaisir inconnu, elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

Trop tard, elle avait noué ses bras autour de son cou, se fondait contre lui comme s'ils ne devaient plus jamais se séparer

.la petite voie craintive se tut refoulée dans les profondeurs de l'oubli.

Finalement James, le premier, s'écarta. Son visage était pale, ses yeux assombris par l'émotion.

Lui aussi, elle le savait avait été submergé par un émoi si violent qu'il en restait profondément ébranlé.

Elle ne se laissa pas démonté et lui dit quand même le fond de sa pensée :

« Si tu crois me faire taire avec un baiser »

Sans faire attention à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, il lui dit :

« J'aimerai voir le soleil se lever une seule fois dans ma vie »

Aussitôt dit, elle oublia sa colère, et le regarda, la tristesse voilait ses beaux yeux chocolats.

Elle renonça alors à toute réserve, des deux mains elle attira sa tête vers elle, pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Cet homme lui inspirait une passion si violente, qu'elle oubliait ses inhibitions antérieures.

Il se pencha sur elle, les yeux brûlants de désir et de tendresse.

Pour la première de sa vie, Lily était en proie à un besoin physique d'une force encore inconnue, elle en était stupéfaite.

Les barrières qu'elle avait tenté de dresser entre James et elle, afin de se préserver, s'effondraient sous la poussée de cet amour infini.

Elle ouvrit les bras et attira James vers elle, son corps comme pris d'une volonté propre, se moula contre celui de son compagnon.

« James… »Chuchota t'elle en se rapprochant encore plus en l'étreignant de toutes ses forces.

Il s'écarta légèrement pour la contempler

« Je rêve de toi toutes les nuits, depuis notre rencontre »lui confia t'il tout bas « je savais qu'un jour nous _devions _être réuni »

Il posa ses lèvres douces sur ses joues, ses paupières, sa gorge où battait une veine palpitante.

Elle allait se donner à lui, rien qu'a lui quand soudain elle sentit une douleur soudaine et lancinante lui traverser la tête, elle repoussa James qui la regardait inquiet :

« Lily, qu'est ça que tu as ? »Lui demanda t'il

« Oh c'est rien, je dois y aller, on a besoin de moi »

« Lily qu'et ce que tu as ? » lui demanda t'il en l'empêchant de partir

Elle sourit en voyant qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, elle sourit, l'embrassa et lui dit

« Dumbledore a besoin de moi, il vient de comment dire …de me prévenir, on se verra plus tard »

Il la regarda un instant puis comme pris d'une volonté propre à lui, lui dit :

« Je viens avec toi… »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

C'était à elle de jouer, c'est sur elle que reposait le succès de leur plan, oui le moment tant attendu était enfin arrivé, elle allait enfin pouvoir se venger, se venger du mal qu'ils lui avaient fait, ces sorciers et ces loups-garous, elle se regarda un instant dans le miroir, ses cheveux roux encadraient joliment son visage et des yeux verts perçant la regardé complètement bluffés :

« Excellent ! »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le château, Lily avait l'air très inquiet, ils avaient passé ensemble un moment unique, et il avait découvert enfoui au plus profond de son âme des sentiments qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonner existé, elle savait éveiller en lui une telle passion, non il en était sure il ne pouvait vivre sans elle, sans sa joie de vivre, sans son courage, sans elle…

Ils se trouvèrent devant un portrait, Lily prononça un mot et le portrait laissa voir un bureau, ou était réuni de nombreuses personnes, Lily s'élança vers l'une d'entre elle et il la suivit il put alors écouter leur conversation :

« Lily, je suis heureuse que tu es fait si vite, on a besoin de toi »

« Qu'est ce qui passe ? » demanda t'elle aussi tôt

Elle discutait avec dumbledore, quand Alex s'approcha d'eux et parla à Lily d'une voie effronté :

« Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ? » demanda t'il en pointant son doigt vers James, il sentit alors une colère épouvantable lui traverser les veines, Lily le regarda apparemment aussi furieuse que lui :

« Il est avec moi » décréta t'elle

« Il n'est pas des nôtres, il n'a rien à faire ici »

« Toi non plus, et pourtant tu es là » lui dit-elle en faisant illusion à son statut de Cracmol

Il la regarda apparemment blessé et s'apretait à répliquer quand dumbledore l'arrêta d'un signe de la main :

« Lily, je crois que nous avons retrouvé une trace de la pierre philosophale »

Le visage de SA Lily s'éclaira et elle lui demanda :

« Ou se trouve t'elle ? Qui l'a volé et pourquoi ? »

« Nous n'en avons aucune idée, mais Lily toi et quelques autres sorciers vous devez allez la chercher, moi je dois rester ici pour le sommet, choisis ton équipe et allez-y le plus vite possible »

« D'accord, mais aller ou ? »Demanda t'elle à nouveau

« D'après ce que je sais elle se trouve à Azkaban, mais nous n'avons aucune idée de son endroit précis, ni de qui l'a volé »

« Quand dois-je partir ? » Demanda t'elle

Azkaban, était une île qui se trouvait près des cotes, elle était le domaine des détraqueurs des créatures se nourrissant de la peur des gens et tuant grâce à un seul baiser en aspirant l'âme de ses victimes, c'était un endroit très dangereux, même les vampires ne s'y risquaient pas. Et elle, SA Lily voulait y allait, non il n'allait pas la laisser y aller, risquer sa vie, il ne pouvait se permettre de la perdre, ils quittèrent la sale précipitamment, et quand il vit qu'elle essayait de le fuir il la tint fermement par le bras la retourna vers lui et lui dit :

« Lily, promet-moi que tu n'iras pas »

Elle le regarda apparemment surprise et lui dit :

« Comment tu peux me demander ça, je dois y aller c'est mon devoir »

Elle le fuyait encore, mais il ne la laisserait pas faire cette fois, il la tint plus ferment puis lui redit :

« Tu vas te faire tuer si tu y vas »

« Non, pas du tout je sais très bien ce que je fais, et je ne vais pas me faire tuer, ne t'en fais pas pour moi »

« Lily, tu ne connais pas les détraqueurs, moi si, reste ! »

Il la serra dans ses bras, et il ne voulait plus qu'elle le quitte, après un moment elle se dégagea de son étreinte et lui dit :

« Désolé James, mais j'y vais »

Il savait qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis, la lâcheté ne faisait sûrement pas parti de ses défauts, et malheureusement pour lui elle était très têtue :

« Je viens avec toi »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Dumbledore, par je ne sais quel miracle avait retrouvé la trace de la pierre philosophale, qui devait le plus vite possible retrouvé sa place dans le château de poudlard.

Il se trouvait dans l'équipe de Lily, qui était chargé d'aller la chercher à Azkaban, James était venu avec eux, ça n'avait pas l'air de faire plaisir à tout le monde.

Pour se rendre dans l'île, dumbledore leur avait arrangé le coup, ils allaient prendre la poudre de cheminette pour arrivé dans la maison de l'un des contact de dumbledore là-bas : un centaure, d'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, il allait aussi leur servir de guide, mais ce que remus ne comprenait pas c'était ce que faisait un vampire là, mais quand il avait posé la question à Lily pour la première fois de sa vie elle avait refusé de lui répondre.

En ce moment même, ils se trouvaient devant la cheminée de poudlard à attendre que l'équipe soit au complet, il y avait lui, Lily, James, rogue, Amos et hannat une amie proche de Lily .

James n'était toujours pas là, pas très ponctuel, il ne voyait sûrement pas l'urgence de la situation, ou peut-être n'en avait-ils tout simplement rien à faire.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Tu vas faire quoi ? »

James avait très certainement perdu la tête, enfin d'après ce que lui avait raconté ce dernier

« Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?est ce que tu as perdu la tête… »

Il regardait son meilleur ami qui avait en cet instant un sourire aux lèvres, il risquait sa vie pour une sorcière et il avait le sourire aux lèvres :

« Comment ça c'est passé avec Cassiopée ? »

Il lui demandait comment ça allé avec Cassiopée alors qu'il allait risquer sa vie, mais c'était tout à fait James, toujours aussi irresponsable :

« James arrête, est ce que tu te rends conte de ce qui se trouve à Azkaban »

James soupira bruyamment :

« Je sais très bien ce que je fais, alors avec cassiopé »

**Flash back :**

_Il la poursuivait alors qu'elle courait dans les dédales du château ; elle était à lui enfin, elle était à lui et à lui aussi plus à Lucius, elle lui appartenait, mais ou est ce qu'elle allait , il remarqua enfin qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, la sortie ? Mais le jour allait bientôt se lever, qu'avait t'elle en tête ?_

_Il accéléra la cadence pour enfin arriver au parc ou elle se trouvait à regarder le ciel, il ne s'approcha pas trop près, il savait qu'elle lui en voulait, il n'allait pas risquer de l'effaroucher._

_Il s'approcha lentement, les lueurs du jour allaient bientôt venir, et elle qui restait là à attendre :_

_« Cassiopée, il faut rentrer »_

_« Tu m'as transformé en monstre, Sirius »cracha t'elle_

_« Qu'est ce que tu racontes, cassiopé rentre avec moi »_

_Elle continua :_

_« Au début, cela m'importai peu de boire du sang de vivre de la mort tant que tu étais près de moi, de me priver du soleil, de mes proches, de tous ce qui était chère à mon cœur, tant que tu étais là, mais Sirius tu m'as vendu, tu m'as laissé tombé » dit t'elle en se retournant vers lui les larmes aux yeux_

_« Mais sans toi, je me suis rendu conte que j'étais un monstre, que je suis un monstre »_

_Il essaya de s'approcher d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras mais elle recula:_

_"Est ce que tu crois qu'un baiser qu'une caresse vont effacer tout le mal que tu m'as fait, tu te trompes lourdement Sirius cette cassiopé à disparu le jour ou tu l'as vendu sans aucune considération"_

_"Cassiopé…"_

_Elle se retourna à nouveau pour faire face à l'immensité du ciel:_

_"Le soleil me manque, j'aimerai tellement être comme avant, être humaine..." _

_Elle s'écroula sur ses genoux en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, il voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais elle cria :_

_« NON ! Sirius resta loin de moi, tu m'as fait trop de mal, je ne veux plus rester ainsi, je n'en peux plus, je veux partir, plus rien ne me retiens sur cette terre »_

_Les lueurs du jour commençaient à se montrer et il sentit que la température ambiante se réchauffait, il devait la sauver la mettre à l'abris _

_« Et moi Cassiopée, est ce que tu as pensé à moi, tu es la seule personne qui conte, la seule, ne me laisse pas je t'en prie »lui dit-il en s'agenouillant près d'elle et en la prenant dans ses bras, la laissant pleurer sur ses épaules_

_« Je t'en prie cassiopé, ne me laisse pas ! »_

_Elle le regarda avec ses yeux violets perçants_

_"Comment pourrai-je te faire confiance à nouveau, tu m'as fait tellement mal…"_

_Comme pour lui montrer qu'il ne la quitterait plus jamais, il sella ces lèvres avec les siennes en un baiser passionnel, chaque fibre de son corps cria alors à l'unisson pour savourer le contact de sa bouche si douce …_

_Sans perdre de temps il transplana, alors que le jour se levait, ils se trouvaient à présent dans la sécurité et la quiétude de sa chambre._

_Ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de Cassiopée, en des baisers timides. Il la serra contre lui. Il avait faim d'elle, il brûlait de passion. En gémissant, elle s'agrippa à son cou._

_« Comme tu m'as manqué » murmura t'il en lui mordillant le cou_

_Elle sourit consentante, et lui dit :_

_« Sirius j'ai envi de toi »_

_En un rien de temps, ils se retrouvèrent nus, face à face. Cassiopée contempla cet homme qui se tenait devant elle ; si superbement, si glorieusement male, que soudain, elle eut peur, peur qu'il la fasse de nouveau souffrir, qu'il lui fasse de nouveau mal…_

_Puis les bras de Sirius se refermèrent sur elle, sa bouche, ses mains la caressèrent, son sexe gonflé pressé contre sa peau nue._

_Alors, la peur s'envola._

_Il ne resta plus que le désir, le vertige._

_Et l'amour._

_Soudain elle se retrouva clouée sur le lit. S'arquant vers lui, elle fit courir ses mains le long de son dos, jusqu'à la courbe de ses fesses dure. Elle le pressa contre elle, elle ne pensait plus qu'au moment ou il lui écarterait les jambes pour la pénétrer :_

_« Sirius, je veux… »_

_Mais il s'empara de sa bouche, réduisant à néant ses protestations, la poussant jusqu'aux confins de l'insupportable._

_Il se mit à jouer avec la pointe dressée d'un sein tout en continuant ses tortueuses caresse, puis enfin il s'enfonça en elle. Plus loin toujours plus loin, avec un mouvement de va et vient, il la regardait dans les yeux, une vague de plaisir l'emporta alors balayant tout déception, .Quand l'extase la submergea elle cria son nom._

_Enlacés sur le lit, ils tentaient de recouvrer leurs souffles. Comblés, alanguis…heureux._

_« Je t'aime » réussi t'il à lui dire_

_Elle l'embrassa tendrement en souriant et lui dit :_

_« Je t'aime aussi »_

« Alors ça c'est bien fini… »

James avait toujours le mot pour rire

« Bon je dois y aller, on m'attend »

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand Sirius l'arrêta et lui dit :

« Fais attention, j'ai pas envie de venir balayé derrière toi »

« Ne t'en fais pas »

Et il partit :

« Bonne chance ! »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Ca c'était tout James, il était en retard, et tout le monde était déjà arrivé, quand enfin il arriva un sourire sur les lèvres, ils allaient à l'encontre de la mort et lui souriait, elle ne lui accorda aucun regard et dit aux autres :

« Allons-y ! »

Elle arriva dans une vieille cabane, un vrai taudis, et elle le vit, sans même prendre le temps de le saluer elle s'élança vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras ; et c'est ainsi que quand les autres arrivèrent, ils la trouvèrent dans les bras du centaure.

Il avait des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, des yeux d'un bleu extraordinaire, la tête et le torse d'un homme ; le corps d'un cheval à la robe claire et cuivrée.

« Firenze, comme tu m'as manqué »

« Lys, ça faisait longtemps »

Après la mort de ses parents, dumbledore avait en quelque sorte pris soin d'elle, étant donné qu'elle n'avait plus de famille à part une sœur qui refusait de lui parler, en étant ainsi sans arrêt près de dumbledore elle avait rencontré des créatures extraordinaires de part leur personnalité et leur gentillesse c'est ainsi qu'elle avait rencontré Firenze il était devenu un véritable ami, mais que faisait-il sur l'île d'Azkaban, dans cette vieille battisse.

Elle s'éloigna de lui quand elle remarqua le regard des autres et surtout le regard de James…

« Je te présente rogue, Amos, hannat, James et tu dois te rappeler de remus » lui dit-elle en les lui présentant

« Lys, nous devons y aller, les détraqueurs sont au courant de votre venu, et ils sont à votre recherche, d'après ce que j'ai compris quelqu'un les aurait engagé pour surveiller la pierre, elle se trouve pas loin d'ici, mais il faut se dépêcher, mettons nous en route »

Elle fut surprise par son ton froid, lui qui avait toujours été si joviale, si amicale, elle hocha la tête, et ils sortirent de la cabane pour se retrouver dans une foret très dense.

Elle suivit Firenze les autres derrière elle, elle voulait parler seule à seule avec lui, mais c'était sans conté sur sa rapidité il faisait très vite et au bout d'une heure elle était fatigué, elle se laissa distancé par les autres, en voyant qu'elle ne pourrait plus suivre la cadence et s'approcha de Firenze et lui souffla :

« On devrait faire une pause »

« C'est vrai, j'oublie parfois que vous n'etes que des humains »

Ils arrivèrent à une clairière et ils décidèrent de s'arrêter; ils allumèrent un feu et s'assirent autour de lui, Firenze s'éloigna d'eux et resta dans son coin, c'était le moment idéal elle alla le rejoindre, sans faire attention aux regards de son équipe :

« Firenze…qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Je veux dire comment tu es arrivé ici »

Il la regarda longuement puis se retourna pour regarder les étoiles :

« Vous les humains ne prenaient plus le temps de regarder les étoiles »

« Oh allez arrete Firenze ! Je connais ton bla bla habituel, pas de ça avec moi, je veux savoir, explique-moi ! »

« J'ai appris par dumbledore, ce qui c'était passé à prêt au lard »

Ses yeux se voilèrent à la pensée de ces moments :

« Lys, je m'attendais à tout sauf à ce que tu tombes amoureuse de lui »lui dit-il en montrant James du doigt

« Qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec lui ? Je ne suis pas amoureuse » lui dit-elle en colère »peu importe »continua t'elle en se ressaisissant « qu'est ce que tu fais ici Firenze »

« lys, tu devras faire très attention ; il se passe quelque chose, quelque chose de très dangereux, alors je veux que dès que tu vois que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond tu t'en ailles »

« Mais…. »

« Prom0ets le moi lys »

Et elle lui répondit en voyant son air décidé :

« Je te le promet »

Il sourit :

« Tu as l'air fatigué, va te reposer »

Elle savait qu'il n'allait rien lui dire, c'était lui tout craché, elle s'éloigna de lui pour revenir vers le groupe, James et rogue se toisaient du regard devant un Amos et une hannat complètement lourdé, hannat la regarda pour lui demander :

« Qu'est ce qui passe ici ?»

Elle sourit et vint s'asseoir près de lupin et mit sa tête sur ses épaules, devant un James près à bondir sur ce dernier et elle s'endormit sur place.

**Flash back :**

_Elle entra dans la maison qu'elle trouvait bizarrement particulièrement silencieuse, ce n'était pas normal ce n'était que 8 heure de l'après midi, elle revenait de chez une de ses amies moldus, pétunia n'était pas là elle passait la nuit chez une amie, mais quand même ses parents auraient du être là à l'attendre, sa mère l'aurait embrassé et elle et son père aurait comme chaque soir jouaient une partie d'échec._

_Elle entendit un bruit sourd venant de l'étage du haut et sans plus attendre elle s'y précipita un horrible pressentiment la traversait toute entière, elle pénétra dans la chambre de ses parents : VIDE_

_Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre à elle toujours aussi vide quand enfin elle entendit des cris venant de la chambre de pétinua en y entrant elle faillit s'évanouir son père était sur terre baignant dans une marre de sang…son sang._

_Elle s'agenouilla les larmes aux yeux, non ce, n'était pas possible, c'était un cauchemar :_

_« Papa…réveille –toi…s'il te plait, réveille toi ne me laisse pas »_

_Mais c'était impossible son père était bel et bien mort_

« Lily réveille-toi, il faut y aller, ils sont là, les détraqueurs sont là »

James était en train de la secouer pour la réveiller, elle sentit un froid intense la pénétrer, oui c'était sure les détraqueurs étaient là il n'y avait qu'eux pour vous faire ressentir de tel sentiment et un tel vide…une telle peur.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Il la réveilla le plus vite possible, il fallait qu'ils partent si les détraqueurs les trouvaient ici c'est serait fini d'eux, heureusement pour lui, les détraqueurs autant que les vampires n'aimaient pas le soleil c'est pour cela que sur Azkaban il ne faisait jamais

Jour, elle se réveilla rapidement se mit sur ses pieds, il avait été très inquiet pour elle quand il l'avait vu parlant dans son sommeil, et il n'avait osé la réveiller mais là c'était vital, les détraqueurs, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la foret toujours poursuivi, mais il était trot tard, ils ne pourraient plus les semer, Lily remarqua aussi elle s'arrêta pour dire à rogue :

« Rogue, tu prends le commandement de l'équipe, moi et remus on reste ici pour les empêcher de passer, on va les retarder, toi va chercher la pierre et ne nous attend pas, dès que tu as la pierre rentrez à poudlard, c'est compris »

Mais elle avait perdu la tête, rester là, ils allaient se faire tuer, il était impossible qu'ils survivent, rogue la regarda un instant, hocha la tête, fit un signe au autre qui se remirent à marcher, remus resta avec Lily :

« Lily qu'est ce qui te prends il faut que tu partes »

« James c'est pas le moment »

Ce n'était sûrement pas le moment car déjà deux détraqueurs apparurent :

« SPERO PATRONUM »l'entendit t'il dire, et une sorte de bouclier se forma autour d'eux un bouclier blanc :

« Ça ne tiendra pas longtemps » leur dit-elle

Il la regarda alors que longuement mais sûrement, elle se vidait de ses forces, il ne pouvait plus le supporter, mais lupin le devança lui arrachant la baguette de la main, le bouclier disparut alors, les détraqueurs qui étaient maintenant à peu près 6, et qui s'étaient loin d'eux pendant un moment, commencèrent à s'approcher, Lily morte de fatigue réussi à leur dire :

« Vous avez perdu la tête, sans moi vous n'arriverez pas à les battre »

Remus réplique :

« On a besoin d'une Lily vivante pas morte

Mais elle avait raison les vampires et les loup-garou n'avaient aucun moyen de combattre les détraqueurs, Lily pointa sa main vers l'un des détraqueurs qui s'envola aussitôt :

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ma baguette »

Les autres détraqueurs reculèrent, et Lily étaient blanche comme un linge

James la prit par les épaules et lui cria :

« Arrête ça tout de suite, c'est du suicide »

Elle le regarda apparemment effrayé, quand lupin les arrêta :

« Je crois qu'ils ont eu assez d'avance il faut partir »

Ils n'attendirent pas un moment de plus, et ils s'élancèrent vers l'endroit ou avait disparu Firenze quelques minutes avant, lupin courait devant eux mais Lily avait bien du mal c'était normal, elle était très fatigué ses jambes refusant de la porter, James la prit fermement par la main et la poussa avec lui dans sa course, ils couraient sans s'arrêter, les arbres ne leur facilitant pas la tache, quand soudain lupin s'arrêta toujours aux aguets :

« Je crois que nous les avons semé »

James déposa Lily près d'un arbre, elle était blanche comme un linge :

« Elle a perdu beaucoup d'énergie, le sort du patronum de longues minutes durant, c'est du pure suicide »

Lupin aussi s'agenouilla près d'elle :

« Comment tu sais tout ça ? » lui demanda James

« Je suis…enfin j'étais un sorcier »

« Alors, fais quelque chose…je sais pas moi guéris là » dit-il inquiet

« Je ne peux pas je suis un loup-garou maintenant, je ne peux utilisait la magie, ça m'est interdis »

James comme s'il allait lui sautait dessus pour le tuer, puis soudainement il se mit à caresser la joue de Lily devant un lupin ébahis, il se leva pour les laisser seul :

« Lily réveille toi »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et en voyant James elle sourit :

« Tiens ; tu es toujours en vie toi ? »

Il lui rendit son sourire, elle se releva péniblement aidé de James :

« Il faut retrouver les autres »

« Il faudrait que tu marches d'abord ce qui est loin d'être gagné»

Elle le fusilla du regard, elle n'avait pas l'air très heureuse qu'il ose mettre le nez dans ses affaires, elle se retourna vers lupin et lui ordonna en tendant sa main:

"Lupin, rends-moi ma baguette!"

Lupin répliqua:

"Je ne peux pas, tu le sais bien Lily, tu sais ce qui risque de t'arriver si tu réutilises ton essence magique après un sort aussi puissant"

"Je ne vais faire que contacter rogue"

"Même un sort minime pourrait…"

Elle ne le laissa pas finir et lui cria:

"Lupin…"

Il ne pouvait lui tenir tête plus longtemps il lui lança sa baguette et alors que Lily s'apprêtait à la rattraper James la devança et tint la baguette dans ses mains…

En entendant leur discussion il s'était rendu conte à quel point il ne connaissait pas le monde de Lily, à quel point elle lui était inaccessible, Lily le fusilla du regard et l'ignorant royalement il se retourna vers lupin toujours aussi perplexe et lui demanda:

"Qu'arrivera t'il si elle utilise un autre sort"

Lupin regarda Lily comme pour avoir sa permission puis secoua la tête et lui dit:

"Coma"

James accusa le coup, comment une fille pouvait être aussi irresponsable, elle risquait le coma et elle voulait envers et contre tous jeter ce foutu sort…Lily interpella alors James :

"Bon maintenant, est ce que je peux avoir ma baguette"

"Non" fut la réponse de James

Les yeux de Lily s'agrandirent par surprise James sourit devant sa mine déconfite et répliqua:

"Je croyais que tu n'avais pas besoin de ta baguette"

Elle souffla comme pour se calmer, James avait toujours son sourire narquois sur le visage, il s'était accoudé sur un arbre et la regardait :

"Pour ce sort de localisation j'en ai besoin, James rend moi ma baguette c'est très important le sort de poudlard en dépend"

"Non!" répéta t'il

"Oh oui! J'oubliai tu n'en a rien à faire de poudlard, et par la même occasion tu n'en a rien à faire de moi"

James la regarda apparemment furieux, il s'approcha d'elle la prit par les épaules et la fit asseoir et lui dit:

"Pourquoi tu crois que je fais tout ça, pourquoi tu crois que je suis ici c'est pour toi, toi seul alors maintenant tu va dormir un peu tu en a besoin "

Il la regarda longuement elle était toujours aussi fragile et elle n'avait pas encore reprit ses couleurs, elle le regarda ses yeux

Lançant des éclairs, puis elle tourna la tête vers lupin et lui demanda:

"Tu le laisses se comporter comme ça avec moi?"

Il haussa les épaules, et se rendant conte qu'elle ne pouvait plus batailler, se laissa aller sur l'arbre et ferma les yeux devant un James et un lupin victorieux…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Une larme coulait lentement de ses yeux verts elle ne fit rien pour l'empêcher de couler ne l'effaça pas, c'était la preuve incontesté qu'elle était seule au monde, que ses parents étaient morts qu'ils l'avaient quitté, qu'elle ne les reverrait jamais, mais ce n'était pas seulement cette perte qui lui faisait ressentir ce vide béant, sa sœur, sa chair et son sang l'avait accusé de la mort de ses parents et probablement de tous les maux de la terre, pétunia en apprenant la mort de leurs parents avait craché sans se soucier des conséquences tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour Lily qui ne faisait qu ' enqueser, d'habitude quand pétunia lui criait des horreurs elle lui répondait toujours avec beaucoup de véhémence seulement là:_

_"Tu m'as entendu Lily, tout ça c'est à cause de toi, tu es une meurtrière…"_

_"Non…non…ce n'est…"_

Elle se réveilla en sursaut pour se retrouver dans une foret danse les événements lui revinrent en mémoire elle se sentait toujours aussi faible, elle suait à grosse goutte et un sentiment de lassitude et peur l'envahi elle rechercha des yeux ces deux compagnons et elle les retrouva en grande discussion autour d'un feu une bouteille de bière dans la main de chacun, elle secoua la tête, il devenait urgent de localiser rogue pour ça elle avait besoin de sa baguette seulement elle était chez James, elle essaya de se lever mais elle n'y arriva pas, maudit sort du patronum on l'avait pourtant prévenu à poudlard quand elle y faisait ses études qu'elle ne devait jamais utilisé le sort du patronum plus de quelques minutes au risque de perdre l'essence magique chose qui pouvait la conduire au coma, seulement elle n'avait jamais pris au sérieux ses enfantillages de sorciers trop peureux…

James et lupin remarquèrent qu'elle s'était réveillé, ils avaient l'air de s'être amusé comme des foux, elle leur lança des regards meurtriers, lupin s'approcha d'elle et l'aida à s'approcher du feu puis l'aida à s'asseoir entre lui et James elle se sentait comme prise entre deux chaises…

"Alors qu'est ce que vous complotiez tout les deux?" demanda t'elle

"Oh rien du tout mais je vais allez voir si il y a des détraqueurs dans les parages, sinon nous pourrons continuer à marcher…"

Il se leva et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la foret, Lily se rapprocha du feu pour se réchauffer, elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin le regard de James suffisait à la faire ressentir la plus grande des chaleurs…

"Tu sais Lily je connais un merveilleux moyen pour te réchauffer" susurra t'il à son oreille

Il la retourna pour qu'elle lui fasse face et il posa ses lèvres froides sur celles de Lily, elle sentit qu'elle perdait pied devant tant de passion il la serra comme si il avait peur qu'elle le quitte, elle lui rendit son baiser avec fougue et passion, ses mains se mirent à tracer des arabesques de feu sur la peau laiteuses de Lily, enfin avant de sombrer complètement dans la passion, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, James sourit à lily, et lui demanda:

"Tu te sens mieux?"

Comment voulait-il qu'elle se sente mal après un tel baiser, elle décida de ne pas répondre et se consentit de tourner sa tête…

James vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle :

"Lily, j'aimerai te poser une question"

Elle le regarda soudain inquiète quel était le genre de question qu'il allait lui poser:

"J'ai un peu parlé avec Remus, et il m'a parlé de toi, et d'Alex…"

Elle ne le laissa pas finir et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pulpeuses et lui ordonna:

"Chut! Ce que je partage avec toi n'à rien avoir avec Alex, ce n'est pas pareil…toi…je…je veux dire…"

"Oui?"L'encouragea t'il

Et alors qu'elle voulait lui dire tout ce qu'enfermait son cœur tout ce qu'elle ressentait, tout ce que son âme avait si habilement caché depuis trop longtemps, un froid hivernal pénétra la moindre parcelle de son cœur et brusquement le feu s'éteignit…les détraqueurs étaient là, James la regarda apparemment inquiet…

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir elle lui prit la baguette qui était dans la poche de son pantalon et se mit en position de combat…

Elle regarda autour d'elle, sans feu il faisait maintenant très noir et seul la clarté de la lune leur permettait de saisir quelques ombres, james s'approcha d'elle et la mit derrière lui, soudain ils virent une flamme s'approcher d'eux lentement, personne ne la portait elle avait l'air de voler dans les airs, elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux et :

"Oh mon dieu!"Fut tout ce que put dire lily

"Ouais, comme tu dis" répliqua james

Ils étaient littéralement encerclés par une horde de détraqueurs, ils ne pouvaient plus s'échapper…

Soudain les détraqueurs se poussèrent et une frêle jeune fille aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts fit son apparition s'approcha, mais qui était cette fille?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tata!Je vous en prie ne nous tuez pas mais si on fait ça ce n'est que pour le bien de la fic croyez nous, enfin bref n'oubliez de reviwver tout commentaires sera le bienvenue qu'il soit bon ou mauvais car comme vous le savez les reviws sont notre seul salaire, et pour nous faire pardonner le grand retard voici les RAR:

**Angel 1305:**merci pour ta charmante mais néanmoins matinal reviws, on est contente que notre fic te fasse lever si tôt il faut dire que ce n'est pas notre cas nous somme des lève et couche tard….tu devrais essayer, ça fait du bien!

**Adelheidre:**oh un compliment comme ça fait plaisir, on est contente que notre fic te plaise, et pour répondre à ta reviws nous laissons le soin à James de le faire:

James:qui d'autre aurait été assez fou pour essayer de me piquer Lily…

Lily: ben ….Alex

James: je croyais que tu en avais fini avec lui

Lily: tu peux toujours parler …toi et caterine

James: c'est pas vrai Lily tu deviens lourde

Lily: moi lourde? Je te rappelle que je fais que 50 kilos, et puis laisse moi tranquille…

James: ton humour à 2 balles tu te la gardes ma chéri

Oh poppoppop! Ca suffit vous, je vous rappelle que vous devez nous concevoir un petit Harry alors gardez cette frénésie pour plus tard…

**Susy bones: **chère susy on espère que ce chapitre te fera plaisir, il faut dire que l'une d'entre nous (regard meurtrier vers nidal) était très occupé voilà la raison de notre retard mais on est quand même hyper heureuse que notre fic te plaise autant il faut dire qu'on en a passé du temps sur ce chapitre donc n'hésite pas à nous donner ton avis et puis nous adorons tes reviws qui nous font toujours hyper plaisir, et puis ne pleure pas le prochain chapitre c'est pour bientôt promis…

**Sade sirius**: oh pauvre pauvre sade sirius, nous te comprenons et tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point, nous sommes sans arrêt privé d'ordi et ce ne nous fait pas très plaisir mais on est heureuse que tu braves tant de danger pour nous, et pour ça je crois que sirius veut te remercier personnellement

Sirius (avec des œillades coquines envers sadesirius) : crois moi sade, si je n'étais pas obligé par fusion fraternelle d'être avec cassiopé tu serais mienne, à moi seul alors si jamais un jour tu te trouvais à prêt au lard et t'aurais besoin d'un guide et bien appelle moi mon num est le….

Oh oh oh pas si vite dan juan; je te rappel que t'es avec cassiopé alors rentre dont chez toi et ne ressors plus, compris!

**Rebecca-black:**je crois que dans ce chapitre tu seras servi étant donné qu'on parle de sirius et de sa relation avec cassiopé, sinon merci pour ta reviws on adore les compliments, eh puis c'est vrai que James est peut-être un peu plus vieux que Lily mais ne t'en fais il est bien conserver, merci et !

**Meriem:**chère meriem tu dois bien être la seule reviveuses qui connaît non nom alors fais en bonne usage a part ça merci pour ta reviws vraiment ça nous réchauffe le cœur!Et que la force des oss soit avec toi…

**Noprice:**merci beaucoup pour ta reviws, contente que notre fic t'es plus, eh qui ne connaîtrait pas la cultisime série roswell, c'est l'une de nos série préféré enfin bref on vois que le hasard fait bien les choses, enfin bref merci merci encore et toujours vous etes trop sympa!

**Jamesir-cass:** je vois que tu aimes bien, que Lily soit bourré et étant donné que ça te plais autant ça ne nous surprendrai pas qu'un le refasse une autre fois enfin peut-être, et ne t'en fais pas on bave toutes pour James qui ne le ferai pas il est tout bonnement parfait!(Petit clin d'œil coquin)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

On ne s'attendait vraiment pas à un accueil si chaleureux, continuez comme ça vous aussi vous etes supers et le prochain chapitre sera: Revelation alors pour le lire vous savez ce qu'il vous restes à faire:Reviws!(Mais dites nous comment ça s'écrit!)


	10. REVELATION

Bon alors mieux vaut commencer par le commencement, ce chapitre est très cours mais c'est le plus dure à écrire, il est surtout très M enfin bref nous sommes en vacance donc préparez vous à une pluie de nouveau chapitre, et puis ce chapitre est le point culminant de toute l'histoire donc si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose envoyez nous une question et on y répondra illico presto enfin assez de bla bla et place au show: bonne lecture! Oh et oui rien est à nous tout est à J.K.Rowling…..la veinarde!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**REVELATION:**

C'est ainsi que tout devait finir, c'est ainsi que leur vie allait s'achever ça il ne pouvait le permettre mais pour la revoir la tenir à nouveaux dans ses bras il était obligé de trahir touts ses idéaux et surtout celle qu'il chérissait le plus au monde, il voulait non il devait la revoir, il l'aimait tellement que son cœur menaçait d'exploser en mille morceau s'il ne la revoyait pas, il se rendit compte que c'était un sentiment égoïste mais néanmoins vital, oui il devait le faire il n'avait d'autre choix, il tourna son visage pour ne plus faire face a cette scène due à ça trahison le pire c'est qu'il n'avait pas trahi son clan, ni même les sorciers il avait trahi Lily son amie la seule qui l'ai aimé qui l'ai supporté, mais pour rien au monde il ne pouvait renoncé à son amour son unique amour, elle lui avait promit qu' elle ne le quitterait jamais mais elle n'avait pas tenu sa promesse et là il allait l'obligeait à la tenir, il s'enfonça plus profondément dans la foret à sa recherche, qui ça ? Vous verrez bien assez tôt…

Il arriva enfin devant un gigantesque arbre presque centenaire qui cachait la lune qui n'était heureusement pas pleine, il attendait silencieusement retournant encore et toujours à ce qu'il avait fait, allez t'il pouvoir vivre normalement avec sa bien-aimée en sachant tout le mal qu'il avait du faire pour y arriver, il chassa ses pensées de sa tête et fixa son attention vers la jeune fille qui s'approchait de lui à pas feutré:

"Tu aurais pu rester jusqu'à la fin…"lui dit-elle de sa voie autoritaire"tu as manqué le spectacle"

Il ne répondit pas, on disait souvent qu'elle ressemblait à Lily seulement là, maintenant qu'il l'avait devant lui il trouvait que Lily était mille fois plus belle qu'elle, Lily avait cette humanité cette pureté qui émanait de son être elle était la perfection incarnée alors que caroline n'était qu'une pale copie:

"Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça j'ai quelque chose sur la figure"

Il détourna les yeux, il ne s'était même pas rendu conte qu'il la regardait fixement, elle avait de beaux cheveux roux et des yeux verts perçants, il haussa les épaules :

"Je veux ce qui m'est du"

Elle sourit d'un sourire glacial et répondit:

"Oh oui le marché! Je suis désolé mais c'est avec mon père que tu dois régler ça"

Il se retourna vivement et questionna:

"Ton p..Père?"

Elle sourit à nouveaux alors que ces cheveux devenaient lentement de plus en plus blond:

"Bien sure mon père voldemort, tu n'avais tout de même pas cru que j'étais caroline"

Et elle se mit à rire …à vous glacer les veines

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dans une chambre noire James se réveille enfin à coté de lui une jeune fille aux cheveux roux qui le regarde amoureusement, il se réveille difficilement

"Bonsoir" lui dit-elle

comme piqué par une mouche il se met debout et s'éloigne d'elle :

"Qui es-tu?"

"Comment tu ne me reconnais pas ?"Demande t'elle

bien sure qu'il la reconnaît comment ne pouraitil ne pas la reconnaître elle celle qu'il avait aimé il y a longtemps, celle qu'on lui avait enlevé lâchement mais elle n'était plus la même quelque chose avait changé mais il ne savait pas quoi ce n'était pas caroline:

"Où est Lily? "Demanda t'il

Son regard qui était si doux quelques instants avant devint noir:

"Oh la sorcière, elle est morte…"

_Morte…morte…_ce mot résonna dans ses oreilles comme une lame affiné qui détruisit son cœur en des milliers de morceaux, non elle ne pouvait pas être morte, pas elle pas Lily, il se sentit glisser sur le mure et pour la première fois de sa vie une larme coula lentement le long de sa joue froide, Lily SA Lily son rayon de soleil, la seule raison qui faisait qu'il se levait chaque nuit la seule, elle était parti elle l'avait quitté qui avait osé faire ça, il se leva rageusement s'approcha de caroline la prit par la gorge la leva à quelques centimètres de terre :

"Qui l'a tué" demanda t'il

La peur se lisait dans ses yeux verts, soudain il entendit une porte s'ouvrir juste derrière lui et une voie rauque caverneuse qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille s'éleva derrière lui:

"Lâchez-là tout de suite Potter!"

James se retourna brusquement en lâchant caroline qui se mit à tousser brutalement:

"Où est lily?"

Voldemort le regardait avec ses yeux injectés de sang

"Elle n'est pas morte si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, mais elle le sera bientôt si vous ne faites pas ce que je vous demande de faire"

James le regardait prêt à lui bondir dessus mais il ne pouvait pas, il avait Lily, il ne pouvait mettre sa vie en danger :

"Qu'est ce que vous voulez?"

"Mais votre bonheur et seulement cela"répondit il en souriant"j'aimerai que vous épousiez caroline comme il était prévu au début"

James resta un moment sans bouger il y a quelques temps il aurai été si heureux de revoir caroline de la serrer de nouveau dans ses bras mais tous ce qu'il ressentait maintenant c'était de la trahison:

"Caroline est morte et vous le savez"répondit James

"Non James je n'étais pas morte, je suis là crois moi!"Réplique l'intéressée

James la regarda longuement alors qu'elle prenait une mine suppliante, mais il en était sure ce n'était pas caroline, il mit ces doutes de cotés pour Lily regarda voldemort:

"C'est d'accord mais je veux la voire"

Et voilà encore une fois il allait trahir SA Lily pour la sauver…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Alors c'est ça la mort, aie! Alors ça ce n'est pas normal si j'étais morte j'aurai pas mal…_

Lily aussi n'avait pas un réveil très heureux, elle ouvrit les yeux lentement pour se retrouver dans une sorte de cage, là voilà revenu au point de départ à prêt au lard, les événements passés lui revinrent rapidement en mémoire, comment en essayant de sauver James elle avait jeté un sort du patronum et comment elle s'était evanoui, normalement elle devrait être au coma, enfin elle n'allait quand même pas s'en plaindre

Alors comme ça elle se trouvait à prêt au lard, dans le domaine des vampires, que devait-elle en pensait? Que tout ceci avait été orchestré par les vampires donc par James, qu'ils n'avaient aucune envie de participé au sommet, que tout ceci n'était qu'un piège pour détruire les sorciers, mais si tout ceci était vrai elle devait prévenir les autres, prévenir dumbledore, elle essaya de se lever, mais elle ne pus pas elle avait sûrement plusieurs cotes fracturés, elle s'assit difficilement et regarda autour d'elle, elle se trouvait au milieu de la foret interdite et il n'y avait personne à l'horizon , elle pourrait essayé de détruire la cage puis de transplaner et renter chez elle à poudlard , elle se concentra mais rien ne se passa, c'était normal elle devait se reposer avant de pouvoir de nouveau jeter des sorts, elle soupira et fit une moue boudeuse, elle avait complètement zapper James, était-il avec eux, l'Avait tromper c'était-il moquer d'elle? Autant de question qui restait sans réponse …pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui, car oui maintenant elle en était sure elle était amoureuse de lui, seulement lui il n'avait fait que s'amuser, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un piège

Soudain la porte de la cage explosa, _voilà en fin une pensée constructive _c'était sûrement sa colère qui avait accéléré son rétablissement, elle aurait aimé être heureuse de pouvoir s'enfuir mais la pensée de la trahison de James n'arrêtait pas de la hanter, sans pouvoir l'en empêcher une larme coula lentement le long de sa joue elle l'effaça avec sa main rapidement et se prépara à transplaner , quand elle se rappela Remus, ou pouvait-il être, il devait lui aussi être prisonnier elle devait le sauver, lui au moins ne l'aurait jamais trahis, elle abandonna l'idée de s'échapper et à l'aide d'un sort se referma de nouveau dans la cage, elle pourrait s'enfuir quand elle le voulait , les vampires ne s'attendait probablement pas qu'elle récupère aussi vite, et puis elle devait se venger, elle ne savait pas à quel point elle se trompait ni à quel point tout aller tourner mal…

Quelques instants plus tard un groupe de vampire fit son apparition, il la firent sortir de la cage tout sauf gentiment et la menèrent dans la foret pour arriver enfin à prêt au lard, elle savait très bien ou ils l'emmenaient et elles les suivaient gentiment et docilement

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison de James, qui avait perdu ses couleurs chatoyantes, ils montèrent les marches et s'arrêtèrent devant une chambre d'où sortit voldemort en personne, et là elle comprit tout, tout tout …

Tout ceci n'était qu'un piège pour détruire poudlard son poudlard, elle devait les prévenir, au diable sa vengeance, elle devait quitter cette maison et sauver poudlard, voldemort s'approcha d'elle lentement:

"Alors c'est à cause de vous que j'ai failli perdre cette guerre…"demanda t'il de sa voie roque

Elle ne daigna pas lui répondre il s'approcha plus prêt et se mit à lui sentir le cou, il s'éloigna la regarda et lui dit:

"Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser tout les deux"

Elle ne pus s'en empêcher elle lui cracha sur la figure et lui répondit:

"Vous n'avez qu'à vous amuser tout seul, comme un grand…"

Voldemort effaça la trace qui lui souillait le visage, fit un signe aux vampires qui la firent entrer dans la chambre qui était plonger dans le noir tout comme le reste du village.

"Laissez-nous!"Ordonna une voie qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître

James se tenait devant elle, elle n'eut aucun mal à distinguer ses taris malgré la noirceur de la chambre, il avait l'air inquiet pour elle, non elle devait chasser cette idée de sa tête, James n'était qu'un traître, un menteur…

Il s'approcha d'elle avec une démarche féline puis brusquement et soudainement la prit dans ses bras amoureusement, mais comment osait-il lui faire ça la faire souffrir à ce point, mais malgré ça elle ne pus le repoussé il la tenait fermement et elle se sentit se laisser aller sur son torse ferme, soudain elle se dégagea et le regarda les larmes plein les yeux:

"Comment tu as pu me faire ça? James…"

Il la regardait maintenant apparemment surpris

"Lily tu ne crois tout de même pas que c'est moi qui t'es trahis"il s'approcha d'elle de nouveau et se mit à la secouer comme un prunier

"Tu ne le crois pas…"cria t'il

Elle ne répondit, James avait l'air très furieux elle préféra s'abstenir mais elle se dégagea de sa poigne et lui dit:

"J'avais confiance en toi, toi tu n'as fait que me mentir"

"Lily ce n'est pas ce que tu crois j'ai été manipulé tout comme toi, ils veulent que j'épouse caroline"

"Caroline"répliqua t'elle"je croyais qu'elle était morte"

"Je le croyais aussi, mais j'avais tort Lily si je ne le fais pas tu mourras"

"Oh je t'en prie, arrête ça tout de suite!"Ordonna t'elle en s'approchant de lui"arrête de te cacher derrière moi pour faire du mal aux autres, pour ME faire du mal"

"Mais Lily" lui dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras"tu ne comprend pas que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi que la vie ne veut rien dire sans toi que je t'aime"

Elle resta interdite un instant il l'aimait vraiment, elle sentit son cœur se gonflait de bonheur alors comme ça il l'aimait il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, mais non il devait encore essayé de la manipuler…les larmes vinrent lui piquer les yeux et sans pouvoir les empêcher elles se mirent à couler le long de sa joue:

"James…pourquoi tu me fais ça?"

"Lily je serais capable de tout pour toi, si tu savais comme je t'aime"

En regardant ses yeux chocolats elle compris qu'il ne pouvait mentir, qu'il l'aimait comme elle l'aimait et que rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer

"James je t'aime tellement"lui dit 'elle enfin

Il la regarda comme si il était le plus heureux des hommes puis prenant un air sérieux lui dit:

"Il faut que tu partes Lily, maintenant…"

Les sanglots l'étouffaient elle traversa la chambre en titubant et s'effondra sur le bord du lit le visage enfoui entre les main renoncer à James lui paressait insupportable, an dessus de ses forces.

Le matelas se creusa sous le poids de James lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir près d'elle :

"Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie Lily"

Il l'attira alors contre sa poitrine l'enveloppant de ses bras robustes, peu à peu elle se calma, après avoir exhalé un dernier sanglot James lui releva le menton du bout de l'index:

"Il le faut Lily, il faut que tu partes"

Elle hocha la tête incapable de détacher son regard du sien et tandis que leurs yeux demeuraient rivés l'un à l'autre la tension sexuelle qui demeurait toujours présente entre eux sous-jacente, explosa avec la soudaineté et la force d'un tremblement de terre.

Lily sentit les doigts de James étreindre ses épaules et ses lèvres écrasé sa propre bouche, un torrent d'émotion parcourut le corps fébrile de la jeune fille, elle ferma les paupières pour profiter du contact de ses lèvres, comment pourrait-elle vivre sans lui sans ses caresses, c'était tout bonnement impossible, elle ne pouvait lui permettre d'épouser une autre fille d'être à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, non elle ne pouvait le permettre…

"James, ne me laisse pas"lui dit-elle quand il l'eut lâché…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour faire ce qu'il avait envie de faire depuis longtemps mais son regard suppliant, sa fragilité, le fait que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il la voyait, qu'il allait épousé quelqu'un d'autre, finirent de le décider et avec toute la douceur dont il était capable il l'embrassa et il sentit le goût de ses larmes coulé lentement le long de sa bouche, soudain leur baiser se fit plus violent,plus fiévreux, passionné, leur langue s'entrechoquèrent en un combat sensuel et langoureux …

Sa main toujours contre sa peau continua ses tortueuses caresses, toujours de la même lenteur, sa peau à vif ressentait la moindre caresse, le moindre effleurement, comme un volcan qui déversait en elle la chaleur d'un plaisir incandescent, grondant comme grondait son pauvre cœur…

Elle s'offrait ouvertement à lui avec toute la pudeur dont elle était capable, il s'éloigna d'elle pour reprendre son souffle et plongea son regard dans ses yeux verts si beaux et la questionna du regard, sa détermination et le désir qui brillaient dans ses yeux finirent par le convaincre…

Il la posa délicatement sur le lit comme si c'était son bien le plus précieux, comme si elle pouvait se casser à tout moment il déposa des millier de baisers papillons sur son cou sur ses joues, lui faisant soutirer des gémissements de plaisir…il voulait que tout se passe comme il l'avait toujours rêvé, qu'il l'aime à en perdre la tête, qu'il s'enivre de sa peau, qu'il oublie tous entre ses bras… il lui ôta le débardeur qu'elle portait et il sentit le désir le torturer quand il découvrit la peau laiteuse et les magnifiques seins de SA Lily, il les prit entre ses mains et se mit à les caresser lentement tout en regardant Lily elle avait fermé les yeux et gémissez , il approcha sa bouche d'un téton dressé et se mit à le lécher et le sucer dangereusement, ses mamelons se dressèrent fièrement tels deux boutons de rose

"James!"Cria Lily

Cela ne fit qu'attiser son désir il remonta le long de sa poitrine pour s'emparer de nouveau de ses lèvres rouges offertes aux baisers, impétueusement il se mit à se dévêtir puis il s'allongea sur elle couvrant d'une pluie de baisers brûlants sa bouche ses yeux sa gorge, une intense douleur serra son bas ventre la projetant dans un état second…

Lily sentit une main experte passer dans ses cheveux s'y attarder puis glisser le long de son dos elle frémit de désir sous ses caresses dans une attente proche de l'extase .la grande habilité de James faisait coulé en elle un torrent incontrôlable de désir longtemps réprimés …

Ses lèvres descendirent plus bas traçant des arabesques brûlantes sur son ventre son nombril ses hanches…

N'y tenant plus Lily l'appela de nouveau :

"James!"

Sa voie rauque et essoufflé, son visage bouleversé eurent raison de la détermination de James, lui non plus ne pouvait plus attendre, il reprit sa bouche elle lui rendit son baiser avec la même force enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux et se cambra contre lui…

Il arracha fiévreusement les derniers obstacles qui les séparaient encore et dévora de caresses le ventre de Lily, ses tendres cuisses…

Quand enfin leur corps emmêlés exigèrent plus Lily s'ouvrit pour accueillir cet amant merveilleux, une nouvel fois James chercha les yeux de sa dulcinée, son regard était profond, bon merveilleux, amoureux …il ne la quitté plus des yeux, lui découvrant un James comme elle n'aurait jamais pus connaître, elle savait désormais qu'il était à elle corps et âme en cet instant il lui avait dévoilé son âme…et d' une poussé brusque il la pénétra il la sentit se raidir sous lui, il comprit et se mit à l'embrasser pour lui faire oublié …désormais il ne faisait qu'un !

Puis poussé par un instant indomptable de désir, d'envie… il plongea en elle de plus en plus vite l'entraînant avec lui jusqu'à l'extase ultime, éperdus de plaisir ils l'atteignirent ensemble, haletant James pesait sur son corps comme s'il voulait se fondre en elle pour ne plus jamais la quitter, l'apaisement succéda à la folie voluptueuse qui les avait emportés, et ils reprirent peu à peu leur souffle en écoutant chacun les battement de cœur de l'autre.

Enfin James releva la tête et contempla Lily avec une tendresse infinie:

"Si tu savais comme je t'aime"

Lorsqu'il se retira elle eut l'impression d'être amputé d'une partie d'elle-même, tout de suite il l'attira entre ses bras et là niché contre sa poitrine rassurante elle sombra dans un sommeil bienheureux…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Sirius, que se passe t'il?" demanda une cassioppé inquiète"pourquoi sommes nous de retour à poudlard"

"Ordre de James, nous allons attaquer poudlard

"James à ordonner d'attaquer poudlard"demanda t'elle de nouveau

Sirius hocha la tête, lui aussi avait été surpris quand on avait ordonné à tout les vampires qui se trouvaient au sommet de quitter le château et de rentrer au bercail, au début il ne comprenait pas mais maintenant tout était lipide et clair comme de l'eau de roche, ils allaient attaqués poudlard maintenant qu'il n'y a avait plus de pierre philosophale pour les protéger mais ce que Sirius ne comprenait c'est pourquoi James voulait les attaquer alors qu'il était fou amoureux d'une sorcière, il devait aller le voir pour avoir des explications, il laissa cassioppé en sûreté chez lui et se rendit dans la manoir de son meilleure ami

Il trouva des gardes devant sa porte, comme c'était bizarre James n'avait jamais accepté qu'on le surveille comme ça, il devait se passer quelque chose, il pénétra dans le manoir et trouva James assis dans le salon dans le noir plus blanc que d'habitude:

"James qu'est ce qu'il y a"

Son ami se retourna et Sirius fut effrayé par son amine déconfite:

"Elle est partie..."

"Qui…qui est partie"demanda Sirius

"Lily"répondit son amie"je l'ai supplié de rester après…mais… elle n'est pas en sécurité à poudlard … elle veut protéger ses amis, sa maison"

"James, pourquoi devons-nous attaquer poudlard"demanda Sirius

"Ce n'est pas mon idée c'est voldemort et caroline"

" Depuis quand tu écoute se que raconte voldemort …et qu'est ce que tu racontes? caroline est morte "

"C'est ce que je croyais aussi mais elle est vivante"

"James c'est impossible j'ai vu moi-même son cadavre, elle est morte ça ne peut pas être caroline"

"Tu est sure?"Lui demanda James

"Mais oui…"répondit Sirius

"Mais alors qui ça peut-être, je dois savoir… voldemort m'oblige à l'épouser"

"James empêche le d'attaquer poudlard"

"Je en peux pas, si je fais quelque chose contre lui il s'attaquera à Lily et je ne peux pas le permettre"

"Mais s'il attaque poudlard et qu'elle y est, elle mourra comme tous les sorciers"

"Non, j'ai la parole de voldemort qu'il ne lui arrivera rien"

"Depuis quand voldemort tien t-il parole?"

James c'était levé et faisait à présent les cents pas dans le salon

"James il faut que tu empêche ce carnage, empêche le!"

"Je ne peux pas!"Cria James "pas tant que Lily sera en danger, je ne peux pas la perdre"

"Mais si tu épouses caroline tu la perdras et tu le sais"

"NON! Jamais, Lily est à moi"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Elle transplana pour se retrouver dans l'enceinte de poudlard mais quelque chose clochait elle était vide, complètement vide elle se mit à marcher rapidement vers le bureau de dumbledore elle l'y trouva assis sur son bureau plongé dans ses pensées

"Monsieur…"chuchota t'elle pour ne pas l'effrayer

"Oh Lily je vous attendais… nous quittons poudlard"

Elle resta interdite, il voulait qu'elle quitte poudlard

"Mais pour aller ou?"Demanda t'elle

"Là où nous pourrons préparer l'offensive…"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Voilà, nous aimerions préciser que la suite ne va pas être très heureuse, alors préparez-vous à la mort de nombreux personnages, on ne vous dira pas qui pour ne pas gâcher la surprise mais on est sure que vous avez déjà une idée …

Bon place au RAR:

**Lady lyanna:**chère lady lyanna, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point le fait que tu aimes notre fic nous fait plaisir, il faut dire que ton point de vue est très important pour nous, alors n'hésite surtout pas, nous sommes de véritable fun de tes fics, bon on espère que ce chapitre t'a plu il faut dire qu'il a été très difficile à écrire

**Rebecca black:**eh oui Rebecca je crois que dans ce chapitre tu te rendras conte à quel point James est bien conservé, en fait c'est plutôt Lily qui s'en rend conte donc nous lui laissons le soin de te dire ce qu'elle en pense

Lily:Rebecca de fille à fille…crois-moi James est très très très mais alors très bien conservé, mais bien sure je ne te conseille pas d'essayer parce qu'alors tu auras à faire à moi…

**Liliz mamba:**je crois qu'après tout ce qu'on vous a fait subir, nous méritons la palme des plus sadiques, non? Enfin bref on est heureuse de conter un nouveau membre à notre association OSS bienvenue à toi, et puis voldemort n'a pas beaucoup aimé la façon dont tu lui a parlé, c'est pour cela qu'il s'est acharné sur Lily et James…alors please please liliz détruis ce sale voldemort dans tes fics, merci d'avance…et puis tes reviws nous font toujours vachement plaisir, alors ne t'arrête surtout pas…+

**Susy bones:**tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça nous a manqué de répondre à tes reviws toujours aussi loufoque, enfin bref la jeune femme qui est apparu a l'apparence de caroline et je dis bien seulement l'apparence de caroline car en fait caroline et bel et bien morte, donc ce n'est pas une résurrection, enfin assez de spoilers, merci beaucoup bones pour tes reviws et ouis + à toi aussi dans le bus…

**Marianne221:**on est toujours contente d'avoir de nouvelle reviveuses surtout quand elle nous laisse des compliments, on est heureuse que notre fic te plaise…continuez comme ça, vous etes les meilleures!

**Noprice:**bon je crois qu'il vaut mieux sortir le bavoir car noprice va faire un carnage, comme tu as pu remarquer l'inconnu a fait beaucoup de mal à Lily et James, et ça nous ferais très plaisr si tu venais lui cassais la geule tu as notre bénédiction…enfin si tu as des questions à poser n'hésite surtout pas, nous somme toute ouie, et puis on crois que ce chapitre te fera très plaisir…

**Cho chang:**chère cho, on est désolé que tu est été si occupé mais on est quand même heureuse que tu trouves du temps pour nous, ça nous fait chaud au cœur, et ne t'en fais pas on est là pour longtemps vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de nous de si tôt!

**Sadesirius:**on te souhaite bon courage pour tes examens, on sait que ça doit pas être facile enfin bref Sirius avait très envie de te parler alors on le laisse faire

Sirius: comment? Il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie, comment il s'appelle que j'aille lui faire une tête au carré, vas-y dis-moi qui est-il? Mais répond !

Oh! Allez Sirius ça suffit, tu vas finir par la blesser si elle ne veut pas de toi tu ne peux pas l'obligeait

Sirius: mais si je peux…

On ne croit pas non, bon allez sade je crois que tu devrais te cacher car il y a Sirius qui te cherche partout….désolé!

**Lily:**en fait on ne sais pas si on doit te répondre en anglais ou en français, ça serait mieux en anglais, non?

We hope that you'll find times to read the next chapters, we think that you'll like it, anyway we're happy that you like our fic…so don't forget us and contiou your reviw

**Holly:**trust us it wasn't easy to stop there but it was an obligation, and we're sorry to make you suffer, exuse us!we're really happy to have an english reviveuses …thank you!

Nous avons les meilleures revieweres du monde!merci énormément à vous tous

Le prochain chapitre sera FAR AWAY donc si vous voulez le lire vous savez ce qu'il vous reste REVIEWS!


	11. FARAWAY

Helllooooooooooooo !On sait, on sait ce qu'on a fait est vraiment mal mais croyez nous ce n'était pas volontaire...il faut dire qu'on a eu une grosse panne d'inspiration donc on a dû attendre avant d'updater les chapitres, enfin bref on est ravi d'avoir enfin réussi et on tient particulièrement à remercier **hayra** qui a eu la gentillesse d'être notre correctrice il faut dire qu'elle en a eu du boulot avec nous...merci hayra...on teint à préciser que sous les étoiles sera bientôt terminée puisque il ne reste plus en tout et pour tout que 3 chapitres et dès qu'ils seront corrigés par hayra on les envois, il faut dire qu'on ne les lui a pas encore envoyé mais ça viendra il n'est pas question qu'on vous fasse attendre encore une fois n'est-ce pas ? Bon assez de bla bla et place au chapitre, bonne lecture à tous !Les RAR sont à la fin du chapitre...

**FAR AWAY**

Comme les choses peuvent parfois mal tourner sans même qu'on s'en rende compte, comme lorsqu'on ne sait pas où nos pas nous mènent ni ou ils pourraient nous mener, c'est exactement le sentiment qui emplissait Lily depuis un bon moment...

Oh bien sûr elle était en sûreté avec tous les êtres qui comptaient pour elle… oh bien sûr ils avaient survécu à l'attaque surprise des vampires, mais cela ne voulait rien dire pour elle tant que James n'était pas à ses cotés.

Et ce qui la faisait le plus souffrir c'était de savoir qu'il allait bientôt épouser cette Caroline. Elle se retourna pour la énième dans son lit, c'était toujours la même chose toutes les nuits elle n'arrivait plus à dormir, cela faisait exactement deux mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu et depuis elle n'arrivait plus à fermer l'œil de toute la nuit. Après l'avoir quitté elle ne pensait pas qu'ils ne se reverraient plus, elle se leva et sortit de sa chambre

Avec les sorciers ils s'étaient réfugiés dans le 12 square grimmauld, un vieux manoir où ils préparaient leur offensive contre les vampires depuis bientôt deux mois. Ces derniers croyaient que les sorciers avaient fui pour ne plus jamais revenir, mais ils se trompaient lourdement les sorciers allaient revenir plus puissant que jamais...

Oui mais elle, dans quel état se trouvait-elle? On n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'elle ressemblait à un fontome, sans James à quoi croyaient-ils qu'elle allait ressembler

elle avait essayer de l'oublier, car leur union était maintenant impossible, la guerre avait éclaté entre leurs deux clans… mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle l'aimait trop, beaucoup trop

Elle soupira et sortit du manoir, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, surtout après avoir appris la trahison de Remus. Son meilleur ami l'avait trahi tout ça pour revoir une fille qu'il avait aimé, elle aurait tellement aimé comprendre pourquoi. Mais en fin de compte, heureusement qu'il avait disparu de la circulation car sinon elle lui aurait tordu le cou...

Mais cela n'était rien en comparaison du travail qu'ils avaient dû accomplir, ils avaient commencé par essayé de couper les vivres aux vampires, cela avait très bien réussi, les vampires c'étaient retrouvé en manque de sang, mais maintenant ils étaient sur un coup beaucoup plus gros… Dumbledore avait l'intention de récupérer la pierre philosophale coûte que coûte...

Elle se mit à déambuler dans les rues, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle recherchait, ou plutôt si elle ne le savait que trop bien, mais c'était une idée stupide, elle retourna au manoir prit sa cape noire la mis, pour se cacher le visage et transplana...

Elle se retrouva dans le village de Pré au Lard, mais tout était différent. Les pubs qui étaient d'habitude bondés et gais, étaient maintenant vides et mornes, leur tactique faisait son effet...

Mais elle se foutait pas mal de tout ça, ce qu'elle voulait voir c'était James. Elle déambula un instant dans les rues étroites puis elle trouva, au détour de l'une d'elles, le manoir imposant de James. Elle s'approcha à pas décidés puis, alors qu'elle allait frapper à la porte, elle se ressaisit et recula. Et s'il était avec Caroline ? Elle pourrait avoir des problèmes. Elle se concentra et se retrouva dans la maison. Tout était si silencieux. Elle connaissait maintenant le manoir comme sa poche. Elle ôta sa cape pour la jeter dans un coin puis monta les marches silencieusement vers la chambre de James. Elle arriva devant la porte et n'osa pas frapper. Elle la fit coulisser légèrement...

Elle savait qu'il n'était pas encore marié, mais que cela n'allait pas tarder d'après les espions qu'ils avaient engagés. Elle pénétra dans la chambre noire et découvrit sur le lit où elle et James avaient partagé une passion si intense, James endormit. Elle le regarda un instant: il n'avait pas changé toujours aussi séduisant alors qu'elle avait perdu au moins 5 kg. Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote, elle n'aurait jamais du venir ! Elle se retourna prête à repartir par où elle était venu quand elle sentit une sorte de rafale de vent l'envelopper… elle ne pouvait plus bouger, ses pieds refusait de la porter. Merde! Elle avait oublié sa baguette au manoir. Elle se prépara au pire quand elle entendit cette voie si rassurante :

"Qui va là ?"

Elle ne put répondre, médusée après deux mois de silence radio, James lui parlait de nouveau. Elle le sentit se lever de son lit et se mettre devant elle un instant il parut troublé puis il chuchota :

"Je dois être en train de rêver"

Elle sourit et répliqua :

"Ouais c'est exactement ça, alors tu peux te rendormir"

Il la regarda perplexe un instant puis sans crier gare la gifla violemment et cria :

"Je t'ai dit de ne plus jamais faire ça"

Lily resta interdite un instant alors que la gifle de James lui brûlait la joue, elle le fusilla du regard et lui dit :

« Mais qu'est ce qui te prend?" Demanda t'elle

Il avait l'air extrènement furieux il la prit violemment par le bras et cria :

« Ce qui me prend!C'est la énième fois que tu prends l'apparence de Lily, ça suffit maintenant! Je vais te donner une leçon dont tu te souviendras, tu veux être Lily très bien ? »

Et puis sans plus de considération il la jeta sur le lit et s'allongea sur elle pour prendre ses lèvres entre les siennes, elle avait l'impression qu'il avait une vengeance à assouvir et se raidit sous ses baisers, cela eut l'air de le calmer car il recula pour regarder ses yeux :

« James arrête, c'est moi Lily" le supplia t'elle

Et puis comme si il avait enfin tout compris il répliqua :

« Lily?…mais comment?"Il ne finit pas sa phrase et la prit dans ses bras si forts, si réconfortants...

Elle sentit la colère qui l'avait transpercé quelques minutes auparavant fondre comme neige au soleil, dans ces bras qui lui avaient tellement manqué ce sentiment de sécurité de bien être. Non maintenant elle en était sure elle ne pouvait plus vivre sans lui…elle se détacha de sa poigne à contre cœur et lui demanda :

"Alors c'est quoi cette histoire? Pourquoi tu m'as giflé ?"

Il parut vraiment mal à l'aise, il se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre :

« Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici Lily?" Demanda t'il

Cette question la laissa interdite: il ne voulait pas d'elle près de lui, il la chassait. Elle n'allait pas le supplier, elle était peut-être amoureuse mais elle n'en perdrait pas sa fierté pour autant. Elle se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la porte et alors qu'elle allait sortir elle sentit que quelqu'un l'empêchait de le faire et se retourna pour découvrir James la regardant en souriant :

« Je vois que tu n'as pas changé"lui dit-il

Elle se dégagea et répliqua :

« Toi non plus"Il s'approcha dangereusement et délicatement il déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Etait ce un baiser ou une caresse ?

« Tes lèvres ont le même goût" continua t'il

Elle sourit puis James prit son air sérieux et lui demanda :

"Tu es en sécurité avec les sorciers, non,"

"Pourquoi tu me poses cette question, tu cherches à savoir où est notre repère ?"

"Non je veux dire, tu ne participes pas à leur opération"

Et sans se rendre compte de ce que ça allait déclencher elle répondit :

"Bien sure que si"

Soudain l'expression de James changea du tout au tout, ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs il la prit par les bras et se mit à la secouer comme un prunier et se mit à lui crier :

" Alors moi je renonce à toi pour que tu restes en vie et toi tu te permets d'aller jouer les héros, Lily je peux savoir ce qui te prends ?"

« Ce qui me prend?"Continua-t-elle sur le même ton"c'est pas moi qui ait saboter le sommet, c'est pas moi qui épouse caroline, c'est encore pas moi qui ait volé la pierre qui protégeait notre château »

Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes quand soudain elle lui dit :

"James viens avec moi !"

Il la questionna du regard :

« Que je viennes avec toi, tu veux peut-être que je t'aide à détruire ma race?" Demanda t'il

« Nous n'essayons pas de détruire les vampires contrairement à vous, nous essayons de détruire voldemort, car sans lui tu prendrais le pouvoir et là peut-être…peut-être... »

"Lily vous n'avez pas besoin de faire tout ça, mon couronnement est dans 2 jours, et là je réorganiserais le sommet..."

Elle ne put s'empêcher de le questionner :

"Et caroline... ?"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Elle était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, alors pourquoi se refusait-il à elle, pourquoi ?

Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre elle avait tout essayé mais rien n'y faisait, il ne voulait pas d'elle. Dire qu'elle avait crut qu'en ayant l'apparence de Caroline il pourrait enfin être à elle, mais pendant ses deux mois à chaque fois qu'il la voyait il prenait cet air dégoûté qu'elle haïssait, et puis quand elle avait pris l'apparence de Lily c'était devenu de pire en pire, maintenant il ne lui adressait même plus la parole...

Elle allait peut-être l'épouser, il allait peut-être être à elle, mais son âme tout ce qui faisait James appartenait à cette Lily ! Tess était tellement en colère qu'elle envoya valser la chaise à l'autre bout de la salle, car oui ce n'était pas Caroline. Caroline était bel et bien morte. Sous ordre de son père elle prenait du polynectar pour devenir Caroline, c'était la seule solution pour que James accepte de l'épouser sans qu'il se rende compte de ce que son père préparait. Car son père préparait un plan si machiavélique qu'elle-même au début avait douté de son succès mais maintenant tout aller se passer comme prévu, le plus dur avait été de convaincre le loup-garou Remus Lupin de voler la pierre philosophale, mais la pensée de la moldue qu'il avait aimé avait fini de le convaincre...

L'amour, quel sentiment stupide ! Elle s'était promise de ne jamais tomber dans ses filets mais elle n'avait su la tenir car elle était tombée amoureuse de James Potter. Elle l'aimait tellement que son cœur menaçait d'exploser à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle ne pouvait vivre sans lui...

Le plan de son père n'était pas simple, ce que voldemort voulait c'était être le seul et unique roi des vampires. Seulement tant que James était en vie il ne pouvait concrétiser ce rêve, et une fois qu'il aurait épousé Tess, il avait l'intention de le faire tuer, pour épouser Caroline et ainsi devenir le roi légitime des vampires. A cette pensée Tess frissonna: elle ne pouvait le laisser tuer James, elle devait le sauver même si pour cela elle allait mourir, elle n'en avait que faire de sa vie tant que James lui restait vivant...

Elle transplana vers le manoir de James pour lui dire toute la vérité, elle devait le prévenir, lui dire que juste après leur mariage il allait se faire tuer...

Elle arriva au manoir imposant et poussa la porte sans même frapper elle monta quatre à quatre les marches et arrivée au couloir elle s'arrêta. Elle entendait des voix venant de la chambre de James, il y avait la voix de James qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître entre mille et celle d'une jeune fille. En s'approchant elle put entendre leur conversation

« Et Caroline…?"Demanda la voix

« Caroline ne compte pas"répondit James

Tess sentit son cœur se serrer face à ces mots. Elle ne voulut plus rien entendre et entra dans la chambre pour découvrir James tenant dans ces bras la sorcière qu'elle avait tant haït. James en la voyant pris un air surpris et demanda :

"Caroline…qu'est ce que tu fais là... ?"

Elle ne répondit pas et s'approcha de lui lentement pour lui dire :

"James tu es en danger, il faut que tu partes..."

« Je vois que vous voulez tous vous débarrasser de moi, on peut savoir pourquoi il faut que je partes"demanda t'il un sourire charmeur se dessinant sur ses lèvres

En d'autre circonstance elle aurait elle aussi pu sourire mais pas aujourd'hui, elle fronça les sourcils et lui dit :

"Commence d'abord par m'appeler par mon vrai nom…Tess"

James fronça à son tour les sourcils et lui demanda :

"Tess... ?"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

« Tu as un grain de beauté juste là"remarqua t'il

Elle sourit et l'embrassa :

"Alors c'est tout ce qui t'intéresse…mes grains de beauté"

Oh non! J'aime aussi…"il lui chuchota la fin de sa phrase dans son oreille et elle se mit à rire … «

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux, comment avait-il pu penser qu'il pourrait vivre sans Cassiopée, il avait été tellement stupide mais heureusement tout cela était le passé, maintenant elle était à lui, rien qu'à lui...

Il la regarda alors qu'elle tentait de s'endormir, mais il n'allait pas la laisser faire, il se mit à lui mordiller l'oreille :

"Sirius, s'il te plait arrête! J'ai beau être un vampire j'ai quand même le droit de dormir..."

« Pas tant que tu es avec moi…"répondit-il

Soudain ils entendirent des coups violents frappés à la porte, Sirius se releva, mit précipitamment ses vêtements et descendit les marches pour aller ouvrir. Au seuil se trouvait un Lucius apparemment heureux :

"Tiens Sirius…ça faisait longtemps"

Sirius se refrogna :

"Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?"

Lucius sourit et continua :

"Mon cher Sirius toujours aussi hospitalier à ce que je vois, si je suis là c'est pour reprendre mon bien "

Sirius resta interdit un instant avant de demander :

"Ton bien... ?"

Le sourire de Lucius s'élargit :

« Oui Sirius, mon bien, ou si tu préfères Cassiopée il faut dire que je te l'avais vendu moyennant finance, seulement le problème c'est que ton compte a été soldé par tes chers parents, alors... »

« Non c'est impossible"décréta Sirius

Lucius s'avança :

"Je n'ai que faire de ton état d'esprit mon cher, ce que je veux c'est reprendre mon bien..."

Sirius l'arrêta :

"Il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps"

Lucius sourit de nouveau :

"Mais ça peut s'arranger"

Sirius parut surpris un instant quand 5 vampires apparurent soudainement. Ils n'étaient sûrement pas là pour des gâteaux et du thé, mais plutôt pour Cassiopée, pour la lui prendre, la lui volé...

Il recula, sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait rien faire contre 5 vampires quelque soit sa force, il referma la porte violemment et transplana vers la chambre ou il trouva Cassiopée endormie...

Il la réveilla brusquement:

"Cassiopée, mon amour il faut partir..."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, comment c'était possible, après deux mois il découvrait enfin qui se cachait derrière le visage de Caroline, c'était Tess depuis le début. Et lui qui croyait que c'était Caroline, qu'elle était vraiment revenue d'entre les morts, mais quand est-ce que tous ces mensonges, toutes ces trahisons allaient finir... ?

Il avait été tellement heureux quelques minutes auparavant quand il avait revu SA Lily, elle lui avait tellement manqué…tout son corps avait crié pendant ces deux mois de soif et de manque, mais il avait su se contrôler pour elle, pour sa sécurité pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien de mal.

Oh bien sûr il lui en avait voulu quand il avait su qu'elle mettait sa vie en danger, mais il s'en était quelque peu douté. C'était quand même et toujours Lily et quelque soit le danger elle était toujours capable de le relever. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait souvent envie de lui tordre son jolie cou, et encore plus...

Mais maintenant il ne pensait plus à ces moments heureux. La colère lui obscurcissait les yeux, il n'arrivait même plus à pondre une pensée cohérente. Heureusement que Lily était là, sa présence lui procurait l'envie d'outrepasser cette colère et de dire :

"Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?"

Alors sous ses yeux les cheveux roux laissèrent place à une crinière doré très frisé, puis Caroline changea du tout au tout pour laisser voire une Tess avec une mine déconfite :

« Je suis désolé James, vraiment désolé de t'avoir menti mais il faut que tu me crois, tu es en danger ! Voldemort a l'intention de te faire assassiner après notre mariage pour se saisir du trône ! Tu dois partir, tu n'es plus en sécurité ! »

Elle amorça un geste pour le toucher, mais il recula violemment et se mit à crier :

"Pourquoi devrais-je te croire maintenant? Qui me dis que ce n'est pas un piège, un piège pour m'éloigner des miens, et du trône, non Tess je ne te crois plus..."

Il vit jaillir des larmes amères de ses yeux bleus, elle le regarda avec une mine suppliante et lui murmura :

"Mais parce que je t'aime"

.Cette réponse était si simple et pourtant il ne pouvait plus faire confiance, plus croire Il avait été tellement de fois trahi, manipulé. Non il ne pouvait plus accordé sa confiance, ce bien si précieux...

Il sentit une main chaude réconfortante se poser sur son épaule, celle de Lily. Il se retourna, et put lire dans ses yeux qu'elle faisait confiance à cette fille, qui avait pourtant été la source de tous leurs problèmes, de toutes leurs souffrances, de tous ce qui faisait qu'ils ne pourraient peut-être jamais être ensemble. Ce geste le mit en colère :

Lily non tu ne peux pas la croire…"cria t'il

Crier sur Lily n'était pas une bonne idée, il le savait. Elle le foudroya du regard et répondit :

"Pour une fois James ne gâche pas tout, ne sois pas têtu"

Il recula et se tourna pour faire face à Tess :

"Est ce que tu sais ce que tu risques pour avoir trahi Voldemort, ton père... ?"

Elle prit une mine décidée et répondit :

"Oui"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Comment profiter de ce bonheur en sachant tout le mal qu'il avait du faire pour y arriver, il la regarda alors qu'elle préparait le petit déjeuner, elle n'avait pas changé même pas un tout petit peu, il s'était attendu à de grands changements, on ne revient pas du monde des morts sans d'énormes et irréversibles séquelles, non ?

Enfin c'est ce qu'il avait cru au début, mais maintenant qu'elle était devant lui, qu'il pouvait profiter de chaque instant en sa compagnie, il ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser à Lily. Il lui avait fait du mal et elle n'allait sûrement pas lui pardonner. Il sentit une présence féminine sur ses genoux et une voie claire et rayonnante lui demander :

"À quoi tu penses mon chéri"

Il sourit tristement, et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

"Mais à toi, et rien qu'à toi"

Et voilà, encore une fois il avait menti à la personne qu'il aimait. Peut-être était-il maudit et condamné à tromper et mentir aux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui. Oui ce devait être ça, sinon il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu commettre autant de mal autour de lui. Il se leva brusquement...

A peine Voldemort lui avait-il remis Sarah qu'il s'était empressé de quitter l'Angleterre et ses guerres sanglantes. Elle ne lui avait rien demander, n'avait poser aucune question. Elle ne se rappelait même pas être morte, tout ce qu'elle savait dire et faire était le rendre heureux...

Pourtant, quand il y repensait elle n'était plus vraiment la même. Oh bien sûr, elle était toujours aussi rigolote aussi amusante, sensuelle, intelligente et tout ce qui faisait d'elle Sarah, mais on aurait dit qu'elle ne vivait plus que pour lui, que sa seule raison de vivre était lui. Non il se mettait à être paranoïaque, il devait profiter de ces instants partagés entre eux deux ! Il rentra dans la maison, prêt à profiter au maximum des moments heureux, mais allait-il vraiment en profiter... ?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit ou ils allaient aller mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'ils devaient quitter Pré au Lard et le monde vampire avant que quelqu'un ne vienne lui prendre Cassiopée. Il décida que demander conseil à James était la meilleure idée, à peine avait-il réveillé cassiopé (et s'était elle habillée convenablement) qu'il transplana vers la maison de son meilleur ami...

Il se retrouva dans la chambre de ce dernier, seulement la scène qu'il put entrevoir le laissa scotché sur place, devant lui se tenaient un James apparemment furieux, Tess et la sorcière. Quel étrange mélange ! Il n'eut pas le loisir de penser à ce qui se passait devant lui...

Et s'avança vers son ami qui le regardait perplexe. Il lui dit sans même attendre qu'il commente leur arrivée opportune :

"Nous…j'ai besoin de toi James"

Son ami fronça les sourcils pour sourit et lui répondit :

"Mais bien sûr !"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Elle était sortie…encore. Dire qu'il avait tout essayé pour la dérider mais rien n'y fit, qui aurait pu croire que sa détresse allait le toucher en plein cœur, qui aurait cru qu'il n'aurait pu la voir si triste, si brisée, et sans le vouloir ni sans le faire exprès il s'était rapproché d'elle. Maintenant il en était sûr, il était complètement fou d'elle. Mais son cœur à elle, appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre, à un vampire...

Il grogna, cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'il attendait qu'elle revienne. Elle sortait souvent ses derniers temps, Dieu seul savait où, mais cette fois elle était restée dehors beaucoup trop longtemps à son goût...

Ce qu'il l'avait surpris c'est qu'elle ait accepté qu'il prenne soin d'elle durant ces deux mois, lui qui croyait qu'elle le haïssait. Mais non, ce n'était pas le cas, elle l'aimait. Seulement elle ne l'aimait pas de la façon dont il aurait aimé qu'elle l'aime...

Il soupira, quand soudain elle fit son entrée, il se leva de son centre d'observation et se dirigea vers elle, elle le regarda apparemment surprise :

"Rogue…qu'est ce que tu fais là?" Un sourire franc se dessina sur ses lèvres"tu ne devrais pas dormir par hasard ?"

Quelque chose avait changé. Elle avait l'air heureuse. Que diable s'était-il passé quand elle était dehors ? La seule personne à sa connaissance qui aurait pu lui rendre le sourire était à Pré au Lard et sous haute surveillance. Elle n'avait quand même pas...

"Où étais-tu Lily ?"

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il savait ce qu'il allait se passer, ils allaient se disputer :

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit ton problème Rogue"

Il continua :

"Oh que si! Alors ?"

C'est alors qu'apparut près d'elle James Potter qui, sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une, lui répondit en posant un bras protecteur sur Lily :

"Elle était avec moi..."

Et soudain apparurent en plus de James deux autres vampires, James continua :

Je t'ai manqué Rogue... ? »"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Et voilà ça commence à se préciser...enfin on croit, on aimerait vraiment avoir votre avis et on attend vox reviewes avec impatiente alors faites pétez notre boite de réception, merci !Le prochain chapitre sera** the end of a dream **

RAR :

**Jamesie-cass :** merci beaucoup jamesie ça nous fait énormément plaisir, on est contente que le chapitre t'es plu il faut dire que c'était un moment clé, merci encore et on espère bien a +

**Titou girl :** merci beaucoup titou, ça nous fait énormément plaisir que tu nous ais écrit cette reviwe surtout qu'elle était pleine d'éloge nous aurions une question »serais-tu medium ? »Car apparemment tu as su découvrir le secret de tess BRAVO ! En ce qui concerne la transformation éventuelle de James en humain, nous n'avons rein le droit de te dire ça serait mal, il faut bien gardé un peu de suspens, non ? Et tu as raison ça ne doit pas être facile de faire l'amour avec un cadavre, mais on est preneuse si c'est avec James...merci pour ta reviwe et on espère que ça ne sera pas la dernière !

**Hayra :** je crois que nous t'avons déjà remercier mais nous le faisons de nouveau car tu le mérites...merci, merci et merci !

**Perruche cavenole :** ne t'e fais pas on sait ce que c'est de passer des week-end pourri, il faut dire que ça nous arrive souvent mais heureusement que vous êtes là pour nous remonter le morale avec vos reviewes on est heureuse d'avoir réussi à te faire sourire c'était le but de la manœuvre !On est sûre que tu as aussi un peu bavé devant la musculature parfaite de James...lol...on aurait bien aimé te passer voldy mais il est aux abonnés absents depuis ta menace, nous te remercions pour ça aussi...quand à ta carte de membre, ne t'en fais pas ça sera pour bientôt...merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviwes qui nous font mais alors énormément plaisir...

**Une grande fun :** oh mon dieu !Quelle reviwe !Quand on a lu ta reviwe on a au moins souri pendant 3 heures, merci !On est heureuse que tu adores et on espère que ce chapitre sera à l hauteur de ton attente...merci, merci, merci !

**Ginnylovely :** merci pour toutes ces reviwes qui nous ont fait énormément plaisir, merci beaucoup !

**Angel of shadow :** merci angel, on est heureuse de t'avoir fait amer le couple l/j il faut dire que c'est notre couple préféré...et en ce qui concerne la fin de la fic...eh bien !Ça sera pour plus tard !Merci beaucoup !

**Holly :** on espère réellement que vos exams se sont bien passés mais on espère aussi que vous trouverez le temps de venir nous lire...enfin bref merci beaucoup pour votre reviwes on vous fait de gros bxx !

**Sadesirius :** merci beaucoup !Et non ça ne nous dérange aucunement c'est même plutôt flatteur...en ce qui concerne Sirius on croit qu'il c'est quelques peu calmé, enfin on l'espère...merci encore pour ta reviwe et nous attendons ton avis sur ce chapitre avec impatiente !

Et voilàààààààààààà !C'est fini, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite reviwe en passant qui nous fera on vous l'assure très très plaisir enfin bref on vous faire de gros bisous et on vous dit à tout a +


End file.
